


“A TWIST OF FAE-T”

by EvilAdmin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A Little Bit of Genderfluidity, A bit OOC at times, Alternate Universe - Fae, Death of a sibling mentioned throughout, Extremely Slow Burn, Gangsters, Hannibal is a Mystery, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Ripper in This, There are Light and Dark Fae, This does get a bit dark at times, Very Light A/B/O, Will Can See Fae, Will is in WAY over his head!!, a vampire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 77,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilAdmin/pseuds/EvilAdmin
Summary: Twenty-three year old Will Graham has a perfect life.  He has parents who love him, a sister he worships, and a promising future.  But then his perfect life is shattered when his sister Alana is murdered while attending Trinity College in Ireland.  When the Dublin police fail to find the killer, Will becomes obsessed with getting justice for his sister and goes to Dublin himself.  But soon he discovers that his sister was living a double life.  The quest to find Alana’s killer draws him into a shadowy realm where nothing is as it seems, where good and evil wear the same treacherously seductive mask.  He reluctantly accepts help from Hannibal Lecter, a mysterious bookshop owner who seems to know the ins and outs of the world he has stumbled into, but who has his own motives for helping him.  Will also discovers he has a power he had no idea he possessed, a gift that allows him to see beyond the world of man, into the dangerous realm of the Fae.  A gift that just might get him killed.A Hannibalized telling of "Darkfever" by Karen Marie Moning.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 249
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s summer, my absolute favorite season, and what’s better after a day of fun in the sun than sitting down with a good story and relaxing? One of my absolute favorite books of all time is Darkfever by Karen Marie Moning, and I am pleased to offer you this Hannibalized version of that book in the hopes that you enjoy it as much as I do. There are other books in the series, so if this story does turn out to be popular, I’ll get to work on the next installment. I hope you enjoy. :) -EA

_“Fate is like a strange, unpopular restaurant filled with odd little waiters who_

_bring you things you never asked for and don't always like.”_

_~_ _Lemony Snicket ~_

****

**_July 9 th. Quantico, Virginia. _ **

Ninety-two degrees. Sure, it gets hot here in Virginia in July, but it’s not anywhere near the kind of heat I was used to growing up in Ponchatoula, Louisiana, a small town right on the outskirts of New Orleans, where the humidity stayed around ninety-seven percent during the summer months. Yeah, it gets hot in the South in the summer, but it never bothered me because the flipside of that was short, mild winters. Here in Virginia I’ve heard the winters are freezing, but that’s something I hope never to experience first-hand. I’m here in Virginia temporarily participating in a 10-week paid internship at the FBI for undergraduate students. While I was attending my local community college I got interested in criminal justice (probably from watching too much CSI) and started taking classes for law enforcement. Surprisingly, not only did I enjoy the classes, but I found out I was pretty good at it. Then one of my teachers recommended me for the FBI internship program, and so here I am, trying to figure out if this is the career path I want to pursue or not. If so, I’ll take the next step and officially enroll in the Academy. 

Jack Crawford, head of the Behavioral Sciences Division, says he thinks I have a real knack for profiling. Omegas are kind of limited in what field they can choose anyway, but I have to admit that profiling does appeal to me. I seem to have a gift for picking up on details that others miss. Anyway, on the plus side there is an FBI office in New Orleans, so if this is the path I choose, as soon as I graduate from the Academy I can apply there and head straight back home to warm, sunny New Orleans and leave Virginia and its freezing cold winters far behind me. 

My folks still live in Ponchatoula. They live in the same house I grew up in, a beautiful old restored French Colonial home with a wide front porch and columns and covered balconies on the second floor. I love that old house. To modernize it my folks had a pool put in the back yard where me and Alana and our friends spent many happy hours playing in the sun. Alana is my sister. My twin actually. That would be fraternal obviously, not identical. We’re both omegas, we both have blue eyes and dark curly hair, but that’s pretty much where the resemblance ends. Alana likes to straighten her hair with the blow dryer, or when it’s hot she just puts it up in a stylish ponytail, whereas I just try to keep my floppy curls out of my eyes as best I can. She always dresses in the height of fashion, whereas I pretty much live in t-shirts and cargo pants, although slacks and a dress shirt are a requirement at the FBI, so I may need to reassess my wardrobe. 

When I decided to participate in the FBI intern program, Alana had already left to study abroad in Dublin, Ireland for a year after winning a full scholarship at Trinity College. As much as my parents hated me leaving the state to intern for the FBI, they hated the idea of Alana leaving the country even more. Alana told them it was a great opportunity and something she felt she really needed to do to grow as a person, but my parents obviously didn’t think she needed to grow as a person because they had dug in their heels and told her she needed to stay here, and a big fight had ensued. I’d never seen my parents so adamantly set against something she or I wanted to do before. But considering Alana and I are both 23 now and legally adults, Alana eventually got her way. Still, it was hard on me and Alana seeing my parents get so upset. 

The day my life changed started like any other. At 5:00 my shift at the FBI ended and I was walking the short distance to town to my tiny apartment. I reached for my cell phone automatically to check my messages and then remembered I didn’t have one right now. I had accidently left it in my pants pocket when I did the laundry and the stupid thing had refused to work ever since. That had been five days ago and I still hadn’t gotten around to getting a replacement phone yet. I would take care of it tomorrow. Or maybe the day after. 

I reached my apartment and dropped my messenger bag on the sofa and went to the kitchen and looked woefully into the refrigerator. There wasn’t much there. Sighing, I grabbed a can of soda and closed the door. I’d probably head to the little pizza joint down the street and get a slice of pizza….again. 

The fact was I missed both of my parents like crazy. At first when I I’d come here I’d been elated by my newfound independence. I still lived at home, you see, and the house sometimes felt annoyingly like Grand Central Station with Mom’s friends, Dad’s fishing buddies, and ladies from the church popping in regularly, punctuated by neighborhood kids stopping over with one excuse or another, conveniently clad in their swim trunks—gee, could they be angling for an invitation? Our pool was always popular and mom always conveniently had tasty snacks made. 

But after only two weeks of much longed for independence, I’d begun choking on it. My small apartment seemed achingly quiet, especially in the evenings. And I’d gotten sick of eating takeout food quickly. My mom is an amazing cook and I would have dreams at night about one of her fried chicken, mashed potatoes, fresh turnip greens, and peach pie with homemade whipped cream dinners. I was drooling now just thinking about it. 

Still, I can’t complain. Aside from missing my parents and counting the days until Alana gets home from her studies in Ireland, I have a wonderful life. And if I do decide to become an FBI agent and go to the Academy, that’s only a five month course. I’ll be back home around the same time that Alana finishes her year abroad. I was thinking maybe we could get an apartment together. The FBI’s New Orleans Field Office is less than an hour from where my parents live so I’ll naturally visit my parents every weekend, like the good son that I am, conveniently timing my visits so that they’re close to suppertime. My life will go back to being perfect again before I know it. 

Is there such a thing as tempting the Fates by simply being too happy?

As soon as I sat down to relax a few minutes and enjoy my nice cold soda, the phone in the apartment started ringing. When I looked at the caller ID I was surprised to see my parents' number. Mom usually only calls me on the weekends to check up on me and make sure I’m eating right—you know, the usual mom stuff. 

Isn’t it funny how such a tiny, insignificant action can sometimes become a turning point in your life? Before I picked up the phone I was happy, but once I picked up the phone and pressed the connect button, my perfect life was shattered and I didn’t know if I would ever feel happy again. 

It was my father on the line, which I immediately thought was strange. Mom is always the one who calls, and then after we’ve talked a while she’ll say, “Here, talk to your father a minute” and she’ll pass the phone to him. 

Dad sounded strange. I soon found out why. He was calling to tell me that my sister was dead—murdered. 

I informed Jack Crawford that I was dropping out of the internship program and I flew home that same night. Then I waited two weeks from the day that I learned my sister had been murdered for somebody to do something—anything—besides plant her in the ground after a closed-casket funeral, cover her with roses, and grieve. Grieving wasn’t going to bring her back, and it sure wasn’t going to make me feel better about the fact that whoever had killed her was still walking around alive and free out there somewhere, happy in their sick little psychotic world, while my sister lay icy and white beneath six feet of dirt. 

Those weeks will remain forever foggy to me. I wept the entire time, vision and memory blurred by tears. Alana wasn’t just my sister; she was my other half. We shared a womb together and every second since then until she had decided to study abroad and left for Dublin. Although we’d both been busy with studies, we’d still e-mailed regularly and spoken weekly, sharing everything, keeping no secrets. 

Or so I thought. It turns out, I was wrong.

When I’d said good-bye to her months ago at the airport, the thought that I wouldn’t see her alive again had never crossed my mind. Alana was as certain as the sun rising and setting. We were both twenty-three and we were going to live forever. Thirty was a million light-years away. Forty wasn’t even in the same galaxy. Death? Death only happened to really old people.

Except….I knew that wasn’t true. Interning at the FBI, I saw plenty of evidence to the contrary. Still, you never think it will happen to you. Why is that? 

I was still at my parents’ house, frozen in place, unable to move forward. My teary fog started to lift a little. I didn’t stop hurting. I think I just finally expelled the last drop of moisture from my body that wasn’t absolutely necessary to keep me alive. Rage now occupied every inch of my soul. I wanted answers. I wanted justice. 

I wanted revenge. None of this ‘turn the other cheek’ that the minister of our church preaches on Sundays. I was in an Old Testament frame of mind and I wanted good old-fashioned ‘eye-for-an-eye’ justice. 

However, I seemed to be the only one. I’d taken a psych course as part of my law enforcement training that said people dealt with death by working their way through stages of grief. I hadn’t gotten to wallow in the numbness of denial that’s supposed to be the first phase. I’d gone straight from numb to pain in the space of a heartbeat. Even though Mom and Dad had already identified the body, as soon as I’d gotten off the plane I went straight to the morgue to see her. I needed to see her for myself. It was the only way I could convince myself that my sister was really dead. 

I kind of wish I hadn’t. The body hadn’t been pretty but there’d been no way to deny Alana was dead. Images of it still haunted me every night in my dreams. 

After another week went by, I was thick into the anger phase. Depression was supposed to be next. Then, if one was healthy, acceptance. Already I could see the beginning signs of acceptance in those around me, as if they’d moved directly from numbness to defeat. They talked of “random acts of violence.” They spoke about “getting on with life.” They said they were “sure things were in good hands with the police.”

I guess I wasn’t healthy. 

And then the straw that broke the camel’s back came when the Dublin police called later that evening to tell us that they were terribly sorry, but due to a lack of evidence, in light of the fact that they didn’t have a single lead or witness, there was nothing left to pursue. They were giving us official notice that they’d had no choice but to turn Alana’s case over to the unsolved division, which anyone with half a brain knew wasn’t a division at all but a filing cabinet in a dimly lit and largely forgotten basement storeroom somewhere. Despite assurances they would periodically reexamine the case for new evidence, the message was clear: Alana was dead, shipped back to her own country, and no longer their concern. Out of sight, out of mind. Without someone out there to represent Alana, they’d given up, moved on. That was inconceivable to me. The thought that the bastard who did this to my sister might get away with it, might even do it again to someone else’s sister, was eating away at me. So the next day I decided I needed to go to Ireland and talk to the police myself, see what their investigation uncovered. 

“You’re not going, Will, and that’s final.” Mom stood at the kitchen counter, a towel draped over her shoulder, a cheery magnolia-printed apron tied at her waist, her hands dusted with flour.

She’d been baking. And cooking. And cleaning. And baking some more. She’d become a veritable Tasmanian devil of domesticity. Born and raised in the Deep South, it was Mom’s way of trying to deal. Down here, omegas nest like mother hens when people die. It’s just what they do.

We’d been arguing for the past hour. “If we lived over there, they’d never have given up so quickly,” I said bitterly.

“You don’t know that, Will.” Mom pushed ash-blonde bangs back from green eyes that were red-rimmed from weeping, leaving a smudge of flour on her brow.

“Give me the chance to find out. I’ve learned a few things interning with the FBI; I’ll be able to tell if they’ve done everything they could! I’ll demand a copy of the file and try and motivate them to continue their investigation!” I couldn’t shake the belief that if only my sister had a representative in Dublin, the investigation would be taken more seriously. 

“Absolutely not,” my mother had said. “I’ve already lost one child to that terrible country and I will not risk losing another.”

Impasse. And here we’d been ever since breakfast, when I’d announced my decision to put my life on hold and go to Dublin and find out what the police had really been doing to solve Alana’s murder.

I’d tried to get Dad to go, but there just wasn’t any reaching him right now. He was lost in grief. Though I knew dad loved both of us, Alana was daddy’s little girl. Fathers and daughters, mothers and sons, that’s just the way of things. 

Initially, after the funeral, dad had been a dynamo of determined action, making endless phone calls, contacting anyone and everyone. The embassy had been kind but directed him to Interpol. Interpol had kept him busy for a few days “looking into things” before diplomatically referring him back to where he’d begun—the Dublin police. The Dublin police remained unwavering. No evidence. No leads. Nothing to investigate. If you have a problem with that, sir, contact your embassy.

He called the New Orleans police. He even asked me to talk to Jack at the FBI about getting involved. I asked but I knew they had no jurisdiction over there. He called the Dublin police again asking if they were they sure they’d interviewed every last one of Alana’s friends and fellow students and professors? I hadn’t needed to hear both sides of that conversation to know the Dublin police were losing their patience.

He’d finally placed a call to an old college friend of his that held some high-powered, hush-hush position in the government. Whatever that friend said had deflated him completely. He’d closed the door on us and not come out since. 

The climate was decidedly grim in the Graham house, with Mom a tornado in the kitchen, and Dad a hermit in his study. I couldn’t sit around forever waiting for them to snap out of it. The longer I waited the colder the trail was going to grow. If someone was going to do something, it had to be now, which meant it had to be me.

“I’m sorry, mom, but I’m going whether you like it or not,” I said.

Mom burst into tears. She slapped the dough she’d been kneading down on the counter and ran out of the room, leaving me feeling like the lowest of the low. As if she hadn’t been crying enough lately, I’d just made her cry again. 

I slunk from the kitchen and crept upstairs to my room, feeling like the worst son in the world. After sitting there for a while with dark thoughts swirling through my head, I couldn’t stand it anymore. I decided to pay a visit to the Avenue Pub, a bar I bartend at from time to time to help pay for college. I just needed to get out of the house. And while I was out, I also needed to stop at the phone store and get a phone to replace the one I’d accidentally destroyed in the wash. 

I stopped at the phone store first and picked out a replacement. Then the sales rep deactivated the old phone and transferred everything to the new phone for me and powered up the replacement. I had six new messages, which was probably a record for me. I’m hardly a social butterfly. 

I got back in my car, turned on the engine so the air conditioner could do battle with July’s relentless heat, and began listening to my messages. I guess, somewhere in the back of my mind, I’d made the connection that I’d destroyed my phone a few days before Alana had died and was hoping I might have a message from her—some happy message that would make me forget my grief, if only for a short while. I was desperate to hear her voice just one more time. 

When I did, I almost dropped the phone. Her voice burst from the tiny speaker, sounding frantic, terrified. _“Will! Oh God, Will, where are you? I need to talk to you! It rolled straight into your voice mail! What are you doing with your cell phone turned off? You’ve got to call me the minute you get this! I mean it, Will, the very instant!”_

Despite the oppressive summer heat, I was suddenly icy, my skin clammy.

_“Oh, Will, everything has gone so wrong! I thought I knew what I was doing. I thought he was helping me, but—God, I can’t believe I was so stupid! I thought I was in love with him and he’s one of them, Will! He’s one of them!”_

I blinked uncomprehendingly. One of who? For that matter, who was this “he” that was one of “them” in the first place? Alana—in love? Couldn’t be. Alana told me everything. Aside from a few guys she’d dated casually her first months in Dublin, she hadn’t mentioned any other guy in her life. And certainly not one she was in love with!

Her voice caught on a sob and then I got a few seconds of static; when she spoke again she’d lowered her voice, as if fearful of being overheard.

 _“We’ve got to talk, Will! There’s so much you don’t know. My God, you don’t even know what you are! There are so many things I should have told you, but I thought I could keep you out of it until things were safer for us. I’m going to try to make it home”_ —she broke off and laughed bitterly, a caustic sound totally unlike Alana _—“but I don’t think he’ll let me out of the country. I’ll call you as soon—”_ More static. A gasp. _“Oh, Will, he’s coming!”_ Her voice dropped to an urgent whisper. _“Listen to me, Will! We’ve got to find the”_ —her next word sounded garbled or foreign, something like shi-sadu, I thought. _“Everything depends on it. We can’t let them have it! We’ve got to get to it first! He’s been lying to me all along. I know what it is now and I know where—”_

Dead air.

The call had been terminated.

I sat stunned, trying to make sense of what I’d just heard. How could Alana have been in love and never mentioned it to me? Not once. And now it seemed that was the least of the things she’d not told me. I was flabbergasted. I felt betrayed. There was a whole huge part of my sister’s life that she’d been withholding from me for months.

What kind of danger had she been in? What had she been trying to keep me out of? Until what was safer for us? What did we have to find? Had it been the man she’d thought she was in love with that had killed her? That’s what it sounded like. I ran my fingers through my hair with frustration. Why the hell hadn’t she told me his name?

I checked the date and time on the call. It came in the afternoon after I’d wrecked my phone in the wash. I felt sick to my stomach. Instead of going and getting my phone replaced right away I had put it off. Alana had needed me and I hadn’t been there for her. 

I carefully pressed the save key, then listened to the rest of the messages, hoping she might have called back, but there was nothing else. According to the police, she’d died approximately four hours after she’d tried reaching me, although they hadn’t found her body in an alley for nearly two days.

I closed my eyes and tried not to dwell on the thought that I’d missed my last chance to talk to her, tried not to think that maybe I could have done something to save her if only I’d answered. Those thoughts could make me crazy. 

I replayed the message again. What was a shi-sadu? And what was with her cryptic _“You don’t even know what you are?”_ What could Alana possibly have meant by that? 

By my third run-through, I knew the message by heart. I also knew that there was no way I could play it for Mom and Dad. Not only would it drive them further off the deep end, but they’d probably lock me in my room and throw away the key. I couldn’t see them taking any chances with their remaining child.

However, if I went to Dublin and played it for the police, they’d have to reopen her case. This was a bona fide lead. If Alana had been in love with someone, she would have been seen with him at some point, somewhere. At school, at her apartment, at work, somewhere. Somebody would know who he was.

And if the mystery man wasn’t her killer, surely he was the key to discovering who was. After all, he was “one of them.”

I frowned. Whatever the heck that meant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter Will arrives in Dublin, where he feels like a fish out of water, and he sees something really strange that he can't explain.  
> FYI, Hannibal first appears in Chapter 3, but, have no fear, he is a main character!


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly learned that it was one thing to think about going to Dublin and demanding justice for my sister, and entirely another to find myself standing there in the jet-lagged flesh, across an ocean, four thousand miles from home. But standing there I was, in rapidly deepening dusk, on a cobbled street in the heart of a foreign city, watching my taxi drive away, surrounded by people speaking a version of English that was virtually unintelligible, trying to come to terms with the fact that, although there were more than a million inhabitants in and around the city, I didn’t know a single one of them.

Not in Dublin, not in Ireland, not on the entire continent. I was as alone as alone could be. 

I’d drained my checking and savings accounts to get here. I was a twenty-three-year-old single omega alone in a strange country where my sister had been killed. What in God’s name did I think I was doing? Before I could entertain that thought long enough to go running after my departing cab in a panic, I squared my shoulders, turned, and marched into The Clarin House. I’d chosen this bed-and-breakfast for two reasons: It was close to where Alana had kept a small apartment over one of the many Dublin pubs, and it was one of the least expensive in the area. I had no idea how long I would be staying and I had limited funds, so I needed to watch every penny or I wouldn’t have enough money to get home. Only when I was convinced the police—or An Garda Síochána, the Guardians of the Peace, as they were called over here—were doing the best job possible would I begin to even consider leaving Ireland again. 

I entered the foyer of The Clarin House and hurried to the counter. 

“Evenin’ t’ye, m’dear,” the desk clerk said cheerfully. “ ’Opin you ’ave reserves, a’sure ye’ll be needin’ ’em such a foine night th’season.”

Huh? What the heck did he just say? I blinked and replayed what he said in my mind more slowly. “Oh, reservations,” I said. “Yes.” I handed my e-mail confirmation to the elderly gentleman. While he confirmed my stay and checked me in, he thrust flyers at me and prattled nonstop about where to go and what to see. 

At least I think he did. Truth was, I understood little of what he was saying. Though his accent was charming, the suspicion I’d formed at the airport had just been confirmed: It was going to take my brain time to acclimate to the Irish inflection and unique way of phrasing things. 

A few minutes later, and none the wiser about a thing he’d recommended, I was on the third floor, unlocking the door to my room. As I’d expected for the price, it wasn’t much. Cramped, only seven or eight feet in either direction, the room was plainly furnished with a twin bed perched next to a window, a small three-drawer dresser topped by a lamp with a stained yellow shade, a rickety chair, a pedestal sink for washing up, and a closet about as wide as I was with a whopping two wire hangers. They had tried to liven the room up with an orange-and-pink rug and a matching drape over the window. The bathroom was unfortunately a shared deal down at the end of the hall that was definitely going to take some getting used to. 

I dropped my bags on the bed, pushed the curtain aside, and looked out at the city where my sister died. I didn’t want it to be beautiful, but it was. Full dark had fallen and Dublin was brilliantly lit. There’d been a recent rain, and against the dark of night, the shiny cobbled streets gleamed amber, rose, and neon-blue from reflected lamps and signs. The architecture was a kind I’d seen before only in books and movies: Old World, elegant, and grand. 

The Clarin House stood on the outskirts of the Temple Bar District, which, according a guidebook I had picked up and browsed on the plane, was the most vibrant, alive part of the city, full of “craic,” which was Irish slang for something along the lines of “rollicking good fun.”

People milled about in the streets, wandering from one of the countless pubs in the district to the next. My guidebook had told me there were more than six hundred pubs in Dublin, so apparently I wouldn’t have trouble finding a drink. Or a job, for that matter, if I was here long enough. My bartending skills could definitely come in handy. 

After three layovers and twenty hours of travel, I was dog-tired. However, I was starving and I’d never be able to sleep on an empty stomach, so I knew I would have to get something to eat before I could turn in. If I didn’t, I’d just toss and turn all night, and most likely wake up with a headache, which wouldn’t do. I had a busy day tomorrow and needed my wits about me.

So I splashed cold water on my face, ran a comb through my hair in an attempt to untangle it, and changed into a clean shirt before slipping out of the inn, into the Dublin night. I stopped in the first pub that looked inviting and boasted authentic Irish fare. I selected a quaint Old World place over the flashier urban ones in the district. I just wanted a good hot meal without a lot of fuss. And I got it: a bowl of thick, hearty Irish stew, warm soda bread, and a slice of chocolate whisky cake, washed down by a perfectly stacked Guinness.

Though I was pleasantly sleepy after the filling meal, I ordered a second beer, sat back and looked around, drinking in the atmosphere. I wondered if Alana had ever come here and indulged myself in a little fantasy of imagining her here with friends, laughing and happy. It was a beautiful pub, with cozy high-backed leather booths lining the brick walls. The bar occupied the center of the large room, a handsome, stately affair of mahogany, brass, and mirrors. It was surrounded by tall café tables and high stools. It was at one of those tables that I sat. 

The pub was filled with an eclectic mix of patrons, from young university students to geriatric tourists, from fashionably attired to sporty-grunge. As someone who bartends from time to time, I’m always interested in what other clubs are like: what they offer, who they draw, and what soap operas unfold in them, because they inevitably do. There are always a few gorgeous alphas, always a few fights, always a few romances, and always a few weirdos in any given bar, on any given night.

Tonight would prove no exception.

I’d already paid my tab and was just finishing my beer when he walked in. I noticed him because it was impossible not to. Though I didn’t catch sight of him until he’d already passed me and his back was to me, it was the backside of a world-class athlete. Tall, strong, powerful muscle poured into black leather pants, black boots, and—yes, you guessed it—a black shirt. I’ve spent enough time behind a bar that I’ve formed a few opinions about what people wear and what it says about them. Alphas like him who wear black from head to toe fall into two categories: they want to be trouble, or they are trouble. I tend to steer clear of them. 

So I noticed his backside first, and as I’m scoping it out with a connoisseur’s eye (trouble or not, he was serious eye candy), he goes straight to the bar, leans over it, and swipes a bottle of top-shelf whisky.

Not a soul seemed to notice.

I stiffened with instant indignation for the barkeep; it was a good bet it was his pocket that the sixty-five-dollar bottle of single-malt scotch was going to end up coming out of at closing time when his accounts didn’t zero-out. 

I began to slide down from my stool. Yes, I was going to do it—stranger in a strange land, no less—I was going to rat him out. Bartenders have to stick together.

The guy turned. I froze, one foot on the lower rung, halfway down. I think I even stopped breathing. To say he was movie-star material didn’t cut it. To call him drop-dead gorgeous didn’t either. To say that archangels must have been graced by God with such faces couldn’t even begin to begin describing him. Long gold hair, eyes so light they looked silvery, and golden skin, the man was blindingly beautiful. Every hair on my body lifted, all over, in unison, and I got the strangest thought: He’s not human.

I shook my head at my lunacy and sat back on the stool. I still intended to tell the barkeep, but not until the man moved away from the bar. I was suddenly in no hurry to get anywhere near him. But he didn’t move away. Instead he leaned back against it, broke the seal, unscrewed the cap, and took a long swig from the bottle, as bold as could be.

And as I watched him, something inexplicable happened. The fine hair all over my body began to vibrate, my meal turned to a lump of lead in my stomach and I was suddenly having some kind of waking vision. The bar was still there and so was he, but in this version of reality, he wasn’t gorgeous at all. He was nothing but a carefully camouflaged abomination with the scent of death and decay surrounding him, making my stomach turn. But that wasn’t the full extent of it. I felt as if I could just open my eyes a little wider I would see even more. I would see exactly what he was, if I could only look harder somehow. 

I don’t know how long I might have sat there, staring. Later, I would know that it was nearly long enough to get myself killed, but I knew nothing of that at the time. I was saved from myself, from my story ending right here and now, by a sharp rap to the back of my head. 

“Ow!” I hopped off my perch on the stool, turned around, and glared at my assailant. She glared back at me—a tiny old woman, eighty if she was a day. Thick silvery-white hair was pulled back in a long braid from a fine-boned face. Before I could say, “Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” she reached up and rapped me again, her knuckles cracking sharply against my forehead.

“Ow! Stop that!”

“How dare you stare at him like that?” the woman hissed. Fierce blue eyes glittered furiously at me from within nests of fine wrinkles. “Would you be jeopardizing us all, then, you damn fool?”

“Huh?” As with the elderly desk clerk, I had to replay her words more slowly in my mind. Still they made no sense to me.

“The dark Tuatha Dé! How dare you betray us! And you an O’Connor, no less! I’ll be having a word with your kin, I will!”

“Huh?” I said again. It suddenly seemed the only word I could manage. Had I heard her correctly? What in the world was a tooah-day? And who did she think I was? She raised her hand and I was afraid she was about to rap me again, so I blurted, “I’m not an O’Connor.”

“Sure you are.” She rolled her eyes. “That hair, those eyes. And that skin! Och, aye, you’re an O’Connor through and through. The likes of him would snap a tasty little thing like you in two and be picking his teeth with your bones before you even managed to part those pretty lips to beg. Now get out of here before you ruin us all!”

I blinked. “But I—”

She silenced me with a quelling stare no doubt perfected by half a century of practice. “Out! Now! And don’t you be coming back in here. Not tonight, not ever. If you can’t keep your head down and honor your bloodline, then do us all a favor—go die somewhere else.”

Ouch. I backed away heading for the door just in case the batty old woman got it in her mind to try to hit me again. At a safe distance, I turned and marched from the bar.

“What the heck was that all about?” I muttered to myself as I stomped back to my cramped, unwelcoming room at the inn. “Welcome to Ireland, Will.”

I couldn’t decide what had been more disturbing—my bizarre hallucination or the hostile crone. My last thought before I fell asleep was that the old woman was obviously crazy. Either she was or I was, and I knew it wasn’t me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter Will gets lost in a Dublin fog and ends up taking shelter in a place called Lecter's Books and Baubles where he has a bizarre conversation with the store owner that leaves him feeling unsettled. See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As if Will isn't having enough problems in Dublin, enter one Hannibal Lecter.

The next day I left early to find the Garda Station so I could meet with the lead detective on my sister’s case and convince him to reopen her case. However, it took me a while to find it, even with my map. Things didn’t branch off at quite the same tidy angles as on the map, and the street names changed without rhyme or reason between one block and the next.

I wandered past the same outdoor café and newsstand three times. On my fourth trip by, I broke down and asked the elderly newsstand vendor for directions. I couldn’t understand a word he said. I was beginning to see a distinct correlation between age of speaker and unintelligibility of accent. As the grizzled gentleman fired off a spate of words that made no sense to me at all, I nodded and smiled, trying to look intelligent. I waited until he wound down, then took a gamble, figuring my odds were fifty-fifty, and turned to go north. With a sharp clucking sound, he grabbed my shoulder, turned me in the opposite direction, and barked, “Air ye deaf, laddie?”

I think. For all I know he might have called me a hairy jackass. 

Blushing and thanking him with a smile still plastered on my face, I went south.

The morning desk clerk at The Clarin House had assured me I wouldn’t be able to miss the Garda station once I got there. She’d said the historic building looked a little like an old English manor house, made of all stone, with many chimneys and rounded turrets at each end.

She was right, it did.

I entered the station through a tall wooden door set into a deep, high stone arch and checked in with the receptionist. “I’m William Graham.” I got right to the point. “My sister was murdered here last month. I’d like to see the detective that handled her case. I have new information for him.” 

“Who’ve you been working with, luv?”

“Inspector O’Duffy. Patrick O’Duffy.”

“Sorry, luv. Our Patty’s out for a few days. I could set you an appointment with him on Thursday.”

Thursday? But I had a lead now. I didn’t want to wait three days. “Is there another inspector I could speak to about this?”

She shrugged. “Could. But you’ll be having the best of luck with the one who worked her case. If it were my sister, I’d be waiting for Patty.”

I knew what she was saying was true. The need to do something was burning a hole in my gut, but I wanted to do what was best for Alana, not what was the most immediate.

“All right. I’ll take an appointment on Thursday. Do you have something in the morning?”

She put me down for the first appointment of the day. 

I went to Alana’s place next. Though her lease had been paid up through the end of the month, I had no idea how long it might take to sort through her things and get everything boxed up to send back home, so I figured I’d better start now. I wasn’t about to leave a single shred of my sister four thousand miles from home. 

There was police tape over the door, but it had been cut. I had seen a lot of pictures of scenes like this during my college classes and my internship with the FBI, but I’d never felt like this, like someone had stuck their hand in my chest and was squeezing my heart. I let myself in with the key Inspector O’Duffy had mailed to us in the small package of personal effects found on her body. 

Her apartment smelled just like her room back home—of peaches-and-cream candles, and the perfume she always wore—and it almost sent me to my knees. It was dark inside, the shutters drawn. The pub below hadn’t yet opened for the day, so it was quiet. I fumbled for the light switch with shaky hands. Though we’d been told her place was thoroughly ransacked, I wasn’t prepared for it. Fingerprint dust was everywhere. Everything breakable was broken: lamps, knickknacks, dishes, even the mirror set into the mantel above the gas fireplace. The sofa was sliced, cushions torn, books ripped up, bookcases smashed, and even the drapes were shredded. Glass and broken china crunched beneath my feet as I stepped into the living room looking around and feeling stunned.

Had this been done before or after she’d died? The police had offered no opinion on the timing. I didn’t know if what I was seeing was the by-product of mindless rage, or if the killer had been searching for something. Maybe the thing Alana had said we needed to find. Maybe he’d thought she had it already, whatever it was.

Alana’s body had turned up miles away from here in a trash-filled alley on the opposite side of the River Liffey. I knew exactly where. I’d seen the crime-scene photos. Before I left Ireland, I knew I would end up in that alley, saying my last good-byes to her, but I was in no hurry to do so. This was bad enough. In fact, five minutes in the place was all I could stand. 

I locked up and hurried back down the steps, bursting from the narrow, windowless staircase into the foggy alley behind the bar practically hyperventilating. I was grateful that I had three more weeks to deal with the situation before her lease expired. Next time I came, I’d be braced for what I would find. Next time I came, I’d be armed with boxes, trash bags, and a broom.

Next time I came, I told myself, as I dragged a sleeve across my face, I wouldn’t cry. 

I spent the rest of the morning and a good part of a drizzly afternoon holed up in an Internet café on my laptop trying to track down the thing Alana had said we needed to find—a shi-sadu. I tried every search engine. The problem was, I didn’t know how to spell it; I didn’t even know if it was a person, place, or thing, and no matter how many times I listened to the message, I still wasn’t sure I understood what she was saying. 

Just for the heck of it, I decided to hunt for the odd word the old woman had said last night to describe the man in the bar I’d had strange visions of—too-ah-day. I had no luck with that, either. 

A few hours into my frustrating search—I sent off several e-mails, including an emotional one to my parents—I ordered another coffee and asked two guys behind the counter who looked about my age if they had any idea what a shi-sadu was.

They didn’t.

“How about a too-ah-day?” I asked, expecting the same answer.

“Too-ah-day?” the dark-haired one repeated, with a slightly different inflection than I’d used.

I nodded. “An old woman in a pub said it to me last night. Any idea what it means?”

“Sure.” He laughed. “It’s what all you bloody Americans come here hoping to find. That and a pot o’ gold, wouldn’t that be the right of it, Seamus?” He smirked at his blond companion, who smirked broadly back. 

“And what would that be?” I said warily.

Flapping his arms like little wings, he winked. ”Why, that’d be a wee fairy, laddie.”

A wee fairy. Right. Uh-huh. With ‘Gullible Tourist’ stamped all over my forehead, I took the steaming mug, paid for the coffee, and escorted my flaming cheeks back to my table. 

Crazy old woman, I thought irritably, closing down my laptop and sticking it back in my messenger bag. 

It was the fog that got me lost. I would have been okay if it had been a sunny day. But fog has a way of transforming even the most familiar landscape into something foreign and sinister, and the place was already so foreign to me that it quickly took on sinister attributes. 

One minute I thought I was heading straight for The Clarin House, plowing down block after block without really paying much attention, the next I was in a dwindling crowd on a street that I hadn’t seen before, and suddenly, I was one of only three people on an eerily quiet fog-filled lane. I had no idea how far I’d come. My mind had been on other things. I might have walked for miles.

I had what I thought was a really smart idea. I would follow one of the other pedestrians and surely they would lead me back to the main part of town. Buttoning my jacket against the misting rain, I picked the closer of the two, a fiftyish woman in a beige raincoat and a blue scarf. I had to stick close because the fog was so thick. Two blocks later, she was clutching her purse tightly to her side and darting nervous glances over her shoulder. It took me a few minutes to figure out what she was frightened of—me. 

I tried to reassure her. “I’m lost,” I called. “I’m just trying to get back to my hotel. Please, can you help me?”

“Stop following me! Stay away,” she cried, quickening her pace, coattails flapping.

“All right, I’m staying.” I stopped where I stood. The last thing I wanted to do was chase her off; the other pedestrian was gone, I needed her. The fog was getting denser by the minute and I had no idea where I was. “Look, I’m sorry I scared you. Could you just point me toward the Temple Bar District? Please? I’m an American tourist and I’m lost.”

Without turning or slowing in the least, she flung an arm out in a general leftward direction, then disappeared around the corner, leaving me alone in the fog. 

I sighed. Left it was.

I went to the corner, turned, and began walking at a moderate pace. Taking stock of my surroundings as I went, I stepped it up a bit. I seemed to be heading deeper into a dilapidated, industrial part of the city, and I wondered if the woman had sent me in the wrong direction. Storefronts with the occasional apartment above gave way to rundown warehouse-like buildings on both sides of the street with busted-out windows and sagging doors. The sidewalk became increasingly trash-littered with every step. 

I started to feel strongly nauseated, I suppose from the stench of the sewers. There must have been an old paper factory nearby; thick husks of porous yellowed parchment of varying sizes tumbled and blew along the empty streets. Narrow, dingy alleyways were marked at the entrances with peeling painted arrows, pointing to docks that looked as if the last time they’d received a delivery was twenty years ago.

Here, a crumbling smokestack stretched up, melting into the fog. There, an abandoned car sat with the driver’s door ajar and, outside it, a pair of shoes and a pile of clothing, as if the driver had simply gotten out, stripped, and left everything behind. It was creepy. I didn’t have to work for the FBI to know that this wasn’t a good place to be. 

The farther I walked into the decaying neighborhood, the more I wanted to run, or at least give way to a vigorous sprint, but I worried that the sound of my running would alert any predators lurking nearby to my presence and they would give chase. I was afraid that this part of the city was so deserted because the businesses had moved out when the gangs had moved in. I would be in serious trouble if I ran into a gang. Who knew what lurked behind those broken windows? Who knew what crouched beyond that half-opened door?

The next ten minutes were some of the most nerve-wracking of my life. I was alone in a bad section of a foreign city with no idea whether I was going the right way or headed straight for something worse. Twice I thought I heard something rustling about in an alley as I passed. Twice I swallowed panic and refused to run. It was impossible not to think of Alana, of the similar locale in which her body had been found. I couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something wrong here, and it was something far more wrong than mere abandonment and decay. This part of the city didn’t just feel empty, it felt…wrong. 

I was feeling increasingly nauseated and my skin was starting to crawl. I hurried down block after block, in as straight a general leftward direction as the streets would permit. Though it was barely suppertime, rain and fog had turned day to dusk and those few streetlamps that hadn’t been broken out years ago began to flicker and glow. Night was falling and soon it would be as dark as pitch in those long shadowed stretches between the weak and infrequent pools of light. I did not want to be lost out here in the fog in the dark. 

I picked up my pace, trying not to panic. I spotted a brightly lit building a few blocks ahead, blazing like an oasis of light, and I headed straight toward it. As I drew nearer, I could see that all the windows were intact, and the tall brick building was impeccably restored, sporting a costly updated first-floor facade of dark cherry and brass. Large pillars framed an alcoved entrance inset with a handsome cherry door flanked by stained-glass sidelights. A late-model sedan was parked out front in the street beside an expensive motorcycle.

Beyond it, I could see storefronts with second-floor residences. There were people in the streets; shoppers and diners and pub-goers. Just like that, I was in a decent part of the city again! _Thank God_ , I thought as my heart left my throat and settled back in my chest where it belonged. 

‘Lecter’s Books and Baubles’ proclaimed the gaily-painted shingle that hung perpendicular to the building, suspended over the sidewalk by an elaborate brass pole bolted into the brick above the door, and a lighted sign proclaimed that they were open. It couldn’t have looked more like the perfect place to call a taxi to me if it had sported a sign that said ‘Welcome Lost American Tourists/Call Your Taxis Here.’

I was done for the day. No more asking directions, no more walking. I was damp and cold. I wanted hot soup and a hotter shower. And I wanted it more than I wanted to conserve my limited funds. 

Bells jangled as I pushed open the door. I stepped inside and stopped, blinking in astonishment. From the exterior I’d expected a charming little book and curio shop with the inner dimensions of a university Starbucks. What I got was a cavernous interior that housed a display of books that made the library Disney’s Beast gave to Beauty look understocked. 

I love books, always have. Still, I’d never imagined a bookstore like this. The room was probably a hundred feet long and forty feet wide. The front half of the store opened all the way up to the roof, four stories or more. Though I couldn’t make out the details, a mural was painted on the domed ceiling. Bookcases lined each level, from floor to molding. Behind elegant banisters, platform walkways permitted catwalk access on the second, third, and fourth levels. Ladders slid on oiled rollers from one section to the next. 

The first floor had freestanding shelves arranged in wide aisles to my left, two seating cozies, and a cashier station to my right. I couldn’t see what stretched beyond the rear balcony on the upper floors but I guessed more books and perhaps some of those baubles the sign mentioned.

There wasn’t a soul in sight. I was surprised they were so trusting. 

I pulled out my cell phone and called for a taxi, and since they said it would be a 20 minute wait, decided to use that time to look around this incredible bookshop. I heard a man and woman’s voice somewhere in the back and figured it must be the owners. Then there was the sound of heels clacking across the hardwood floor. The elegant woman who came into view was stunning in the way of movie-star divas of old. In her early forties, her sleek blonde hair was in loose waves to her shoulders, framing a pale-skinned, classic-boned face. She wore a long tailored gray skirt and a gauzy linen blouse that flattered her voluptuous figure and revealed a hint of a lacy bra beneath. Lustrous pearls glowed softly at her neck, wrist, and ears. This woman had the kind of beauty and grace that would stay with her right up to the day she died. 

“Is there something I can help you find?” she asked in a voice that was cultured and just a little bit haughty. Definitely not Irish. Either English or American. 

“I’m just browsing,” I said. “I’m waiting for a taxi.” 

“Well, if you need help finding anything, please don’t hesitate to ask. My name is Bedelia,” she said, going behind the counter. 

Since I might be in town for a while I picked up a couple of murder mysteries and a fishing magazine. While the woman was ringing me up, I decided to try a stab in the dark, figuring anyone who worked with so many books surely knew a little of something about a lot of everything.

“I’ve been trying to find out what a word means but I’m not sure what language it’s in, or even if I’m saying it right,” I told her. 

She scanned my selections and told me the total.

“And what word would that be?”

I pulled my wallet out of my pocket and looked for my credit card. Books weren’t in my budget, and anything not in my budget would be put on the credit card and dealt with at a later time. “Shi-sadu. At least that’s what I think it is.” I found my credit card and was reaching it to her when I noticed she’d gone still and looked white as a ghost.

“I’ve never heard of it,” she said, which was clearly a lie. “Why are you looking for it?” she said tightly.

“Who said I was looking for it?” I hadn’t said I was looking for it. I’d just asked what the word meant.

“Why else would you be asking?”

“I just wanted to know what it means,” I said.

“Where did you hear of it?”

Okay, this was getting weird. “What does it matter if you’ve never heard of it before?” I knew I’d started to sound defensive, but really, what was her problem? The word obviously meant something to her. Why wouldn’t she tell me? “Look, this is really important.”

“How important?” she said.

What did she want? Money? That could be a problem.

“It's very important.”

She looked beyond me, over my shoulder, and uttered a single word like a benediction. “Hannibal.”

“Hannibal? That’s what it means—Hannibal?” 

“Hannibal Lecter,” a rich, cultured male voice said behind me, making me jump. I hadn’t even heard him. “And you are?” 

Also not an Irish accent. It sounded European. I turned, with my name perched on the tip of my tongue, but it didn’t make it out. Holy Cow! No wonder the woman had said his name like that. I gave myself a brisk inward shake and stuck out my hand. “William. Will,” I amended. 

“Have you a surname, William?” He held my hand a bit too long before releasing it. My skin actually tingled where he had touched it. Was it my imagination or was his gaze predatory? 

“Just Will is fine,” I evaded.

“And what do you know of this shi-sadu, just Will?”

“Nothing. That’s why I was asking. Do you know what it is?”

“I have no idea,” he said. “Where did you hear of it?”

“Can’t remember,” I countered. “Why do you care?”

He crossed his arms, trying to intimidate me.

I crossed mine too. During my internship with the FBI I had dealt with my fair share of macho alphas trying to intimidate me. But what I couldn’t understand was why these people were lying to me? What in the world was this thing I was asking about?

He studied me with his predator’s gaze, assessing me from head to toe. I studied him back, which wasn’t easy because he didn’t just occupy space; he saturated it. The room had been full of books before, now it was full of him. Around thirty to thirty-five years old, six feet tall, he had dark golden hair, bronzed skin, and strange dark amber eyes. His features were strong, chiseled, and his mouth was full and wide. I couldn’t pinpoint his nationality any more than I could his accent; some kind of European crossed with Old World Mediterranean, or maybe an ancestor with dark Gypsy blood. He wore an obviously expensive muted plaid suit, a crisp white shirt, and a rather loud paisley tie and pocket kerchief. The outfit would have looked garish on anyone else, but it oddly suited him. He wasn’t handsome. That was too calm a word. He was intensely masculine. He was sexual. He attracted. There was an omnipresent carnality about him, in his intense eyes, in his full mouth, in the way he stood. And he was the kind of alpha I avoided like the plague.

His nostrils flared and a smile curved his mouth. It looked no nicer than he did, and I wasn’t deluded by it for a moment.

“You know what it means,” I told him. “Why don’t you just tell me?”

“You know something about it, as well,” he said. “Why not tell me?”

“I asked you first,” I pointed out. Childish maybe, but it was all I could think of. He didn’t dignify it with a response. “I’ll find out what it is one way or another,” I said. If these people knew what it was, somewhere in Dublin somebody else did, too.

“As will I. Have no doubt of that, just Will.”

I gave him my frostiest look, much-practiced on randy alphas at the bar I had worked at. “Is that a threat?”

He stepped forward and I stiffened, but he merely reached past me, over my shoulder. When he moved back, he was holding my credit card. “Of course not”—he glanced down at my name—“Mr. Graham. I see your Visa is drawn on SunTrust. That is a southern U.S. bank, if I'm not mistaken.”

“Perhaps.” I snatched my card from his hand.

“What state in the South are you from?”

“Texas,” I lied, my heart starting to pound.

“Indeed. And what brings you to Dublin?”

“I don’t see that that’s any of your business.”

“It became my business when you came into my establishment, inquiring about the shi-sadu.”

“You mean the thing you don’t know what it is?”

“I know this, Mr. Graham. You are in way over your head. Take my advice and extricate yourself while it’s still possible.”

“I’m afraid that’s simply not an option,” I said. His condescending high-handedness was making me mad. 

“A pity. You won’t last a week as sophomorically as you’re bludgeoning about. Should you care to tell me what you know, I might be able to increase your odds of survival.”

“I can take care of myself.”

He made an impatient sound and his eyes narrowed dangerously. “You have no idea what you’re—“

“Somebody in here call a cab?” The bells on the door jangled.

“I did,” I shot over my shoulder quickly.

Hannibal Lecter actually made the faint beginnings of a lunge toward me, as if to physically restrain me. Until that moment, although aggression had charged the air and threat had been implied, there’d been nothing overt. I’d been aggravated, now I was a little afraid. 

Our gazes locked and we stood a moment in that frozen tableau. I could almost hear the wheels turning as he calculated the importance—if any at all—of our sudden audience. Then he gave me a faint sardonic smile and inclined his head as if to say, ‘You win this time, Mr. Graham.’ 

Saved by the bell, I snatched up my bag of books and backed away. I didn’t take my eyes off of Hannibal Lecter until I was out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter: After an unsettling first encounter, Will has every intention of never setting eyes on Hannibal Lecter again. But it would appear that Hannibal has other intentions. 
> 
> HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY TO MY FELLOW AMERICANS!


	4. Chapter 4

I had the taxi driver drop me off at a pub near The Clarin House (not the one where I had the strange vision and met the crazy old woman—I was steering well clear of that one) and gave him a generous tip for his timely arrival at the bookstore. I had some nice hot soup at the pub, and then returned to my room and proceeded to finish unpacking the last of my luggage. I pulled out a small framed picture of me, Alana and my folks that I brought and propped it against the lamp on the dresser. Then I rummaged through my messenger bag and dug out the notebook I’d bought a few weeks ago, and sat on the bed with my back against the headboard. The notebook contained lists of things I needed to do and a list of clues to follow up on. I was frustrated by my visit at the bookstore. If only Hannibal Lecter had told me what this shi-sadu was, that would be one mystery solved. I had no idea what reason he would have for withholding the information, but he was. Hopefully Inspector O’Duffy would be able to tell me what it was when I met with him on Thursday. I had to admit that Hannibal Lecter’s comment that I was in way over my head kind of stung. 

The first item on my list of things to do was to go to Trinity College and talk to her professors and try to find out the names of her friends. I had an e-mail copy of her class schedule, listing instructors and times. She’d sent it to me at the beginning of the term. With luck, someone I spoke to tomorrow would know who Alana had been seeing and be able to tell me who her mystery man was. Next on my list was to go to the local library, keep trying to track down this shi-sadu. I sure wasn’t going back to that bookstore, which really aggravated me because it was an incredible bookstore. But I couldn’t shake the feeling I’d been lucky to escape today. That if the cabbie hadn’t arrived at just that moment, Hannibal Lecter might have tied me to a chair and tortured me until I’d told him everything he wanted to know. Third on the list was to buy boxes, bags, and a broom to take to Alana’s place. That one was optional. I wasn’t sure I was ready to go back there yet. I wished I’d been able to see Inspector O’Duffy. I’d been hoping to get his reports and retrace whatever route the Gardai investigation had followed. Unfortunately, that was now on hold for a few days. 

I made a short list of other things I needed to pick up, like some aspirin and a few snacks to keep in the room, then stripped down to my t-shirt and boxers, turned out the light and fell almost immediately into a deep, exhausted sleep. 

Someone knocking at my door awakened me. I sat up, rubbing gritty, tired eyes that felt as if I’d just shut them seconds ago. It took me a few moments to remember where I was—in a twin bed in a chilly room in Dublin, with rain tapping lightly at the window. 

I glanced at my cell phone. It was two o’clock in the morning, for Christ’s sake! Probably some idiot back from a late night at the pub knocking on the wrong door. 

I was sleepy and grumpy and didn’t try to disguise it. “Who is it?”

“Hannibal Lecter.”

I couldn’t have been slammed awake any harder if I’d been hit upside the head with my mom’s cast-iron frying pan. What was he doing here? Better yet, how had he even found me? I shot up, heart hammering, my hand hovering over the room phone, ready at any moment to call the front desk and ask them to call the police. “What do you want?”

“We have information to exchange. You want to know what it is. I want to know what you know about it.”

I wasn’t about to reveal how freaked out I was that he’d hunted me down. “Bright guy, aren’t you? I figured that out back at the bookstore. What took you so long?”

There was such a protracted silence that I began to wonder if he’d gone away. “I am unaccustomed to asking for what I want. Nor am I accustomed to bartering with an omega,” he said finally.

Seriously? “Well, get used to it, pal, because I don’t take orders from anyone. And I don’t give up anything for free.” Bluster, bluster, bluster, Will. But he didn’t know that.

“Do you intend to open this door, Mr. Graham, or shall we converse where anyone might be privy to our business?”

“Do you really intend to exchange information?” I countered. 

“I do.”

“And you’ll go first?”

“I will.”

My shoulders slumped. I moved my hand away from the phone. I didn’t trust Hannibal Lecter farther than I could throw him, which was a great big fat ‘Not At All,’ but he knew what this shi-sadu was. Until I could meet with Inspector Duffy I had very little to follow up on. I needed to know what this thing was. It might be an important lead. And although I hoped I could find the information somewhere else, what if I couldn’t? What if I wasted weeks looking with no success? Time was money and mine was finite. If he was willing to trade, I had to open that door. Unless… “We can trade through the door,” I said. 

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I am a private person, Mr. Graham. This is not negotiable.”

“But I—”

“No.”

I blew out an aggravated breath. The tone in his voice said it would be a waste of time to argue. I reached for my jeans. “How did you find me?” I asked as I quickly slipped them on and raked my hands through my messy hair. I always have serious bedhead when I first wake up. 

“You procured a hired conveyance at my establishment.”

“We call them taxis where I come from.” God, he was stuffy.

“We call them manners where I come from, Mr. Graham. Have you any?”

“I’m sorry,” I said, lacing my voice with sarcasm, “but being threatened seems to bring out the worst in me.” I opened the door a crack and glared up at him through the space afforded by the latch-chain. 

He cocked his head and studied me through the narrow opening, spending several seconds on each part of me: disheveled hair, sleep-swollen mouth and eyes, rumpled t-shirt, jeans, toes. I felt as if each part of me had been categorized, like cuts of meat, by the time he was done. “May I come in?” he said.

“I wouldn’t have let you up this far.” I was furious the desk clerk had let him up. I’d thought the place had better security. I was going to have a word with the manager tomorrow.

“I told them I was your brother.” He gleaned my thoughts from my face.

“Riiiight. Because we look so much alike. Not to mention sound alike.” 

Not an ounce of amusement flickered in those dark eyes.

“Well, Mr. Graham?”

“I’m thinking.” Now that he knew where I was staying, if he wanted to harm me, he could do it anytime. No need to rush into it tonight. He could lie in wait for me and jump me somewhere tomorrow in the streets. I would be no safer in the future than I was from him now, unless I was willing to move about from inn to inn, trying to lose him, and I wasn’t. I needed to be in this part of town. Besides, he just didn’t look like the type who would messily murder an omega in their hotel room; he looked like the type who would line them up in the sights of an assassin’s rifle and pull the trigger without a shred of emotion. That I would use that as an argument in his favor should have worried me. Later I would realize I’d been walking around still more than a little numb from Alana’s death during those first weeks in Ireland, and more than a little reckless from it as well. I sighed. “Sure. Come in.”

I closed the door, unhooked the chain, opened it again, then stepped back, allowing him to enter. I pushed the door open all the way and left it flush to the wall, so anyone walking past could see in and, if I needed to, I could shout down the third floor for help. Adrenaline was pumping through my body, making me feel shaky. He was still wearing his impeccable suit, his shirt just as crisp and white as it had been hours ago. The small, cramped room was suddenly stuffed to overflowing with Hannibal Lecter. If a normal person filled one hundred percent of the molecules they occupied, he somehow managed to cram his to two hundred percent capacity.

He cast a brief yet thorough glance around and I had no doubt, if questioned later, he would be able to accurately recount every detail of my room.

“So what is it? No, wait—how do you spell it?” I said, grabbing my notebook and pen. I’d tried everything today, and assuming he told me and I lived, I wanted to be able to research it on my own.

He began pacing a small circle around me. I turned with him, not willing to give him my back. 

“S-i-n-s-a-r,” he spelled.

“Sinsar?” I said it phonetically.

He shook his head. “It’s pronounced Shi-sa. Shi-sa-du.”

“Oh, that makes great sense. And the ‘du’?” 

He stopped circling, so I stopped too, his back to the wall, mine to the open door. In time, when I began to see patterns, I would see that he always positioned himself in such a fashion, never with his back to an open window or door. It wasn’t about fear. It was about control.

“D-u-b-h.”

“Dubh is do?” I was incredulous. It was no wonder I hadn’t been able to find the stupid word. “Should I be calling pubs poos?”

“Dubh is Gaelic, Mr. Graham. Pub is not.”

“Don’t bust a gut laughing.” I’d thought I was being funny. Stuffy, like I said.

“Nothing about the Sinsar Dubh is a laughing matter.”

“I stand corrected. So what is this gravest of graves?”

His gaze dropped from my face to my toes and back again. Apparently he was unimpressed by what he saw. “Go home, Mr. Graham. Be young. Be pretty. Get married. Have babies. Grow old with your pretty alpha.”

His comment stung. Because I was an omega, all my life people thought I was soft and that’s all I was good for, getting married and having babies. 

“You know what? Screw you, Hannibal Lecter. You said you’d tell me what it is, so just tell me. 

“If you insist. Don’t be a fool. Don’t insist.”

“I’m insisting. What is it?”

“Last chance.”

Jesus, what was with this guy? “Just tell me already.”

His dark gaze bored into mine. Then he shrugged, his fine suit sliding over his body with suppleness and ease only exorbitant custom-made clothing could achieve. “The Sinsar Dubh is a book.”

I looked at him incredulously. “Seriously, a book? That’s all? Just a book?” 

“On the contrary, Mr. Graham, never make that mistake. Never think it just a book. It is an exceedingly rare and exceedingly ancient manuscript countless people would kill to possess.”

“Including you? Would you kill to possess it?” I needed to know exactly where we stood, he and I.

“Absolutely.” He watched my face as I took that in. “Reconsidering your stay, Mr. Graham?”

“Absolutely not.”

“You’ll be going home in a box, then.”

“Is that another of your threats?”

“It is not I who will put you there.”

“Who will?”

“I answered your question, now it’s your turn to answer mine. What do you know of the Sinsar Dubh, Mr. Graham?”

Not nearly enough, obviously. What on earth had my sister gotten into? Some kind of shadowy Dublin underworld filled with stolen artifacts, peopled by murderers and ruthless thieves?

“Tell me,” he pressed. “And don’t lie. I’ll know.”

I glanced at him sharply, almost able to believe he would. Oh, not in some extrasensory way—I don’t believe in that kind of stuff—but in the way of a master poker player who scrutinizes people, gathers their tiniest gestures and expressions, figures out their tells and reads them like a book. “My sister was studying here.” He’d given me the bare minimum. I would give him nothing more. “She was killed a month ago. She left me a voice-mail message right before she died telling me I had to find the Sinsar Dubh.”

“Why?”

“She didn’t say. She just said everything depended on it.”

He made an impatient sound. “Where is this message? I must hear it myself.”

“I accidently deleted it,” I lied.

He crossed his arms over his chest and his eyes bored into me. “Liar. You would make no such mistake with a sister you care enough about to die for. Where is it?” When I said nothing, he said softly, “If you are not with me, Mr. Graham, you are against me. I have no mercy for my enemies.”

I shrugged. He wanted the same thing I wanted and he was willing to kill for it. That made us enemies in my book any way I looked at it. I pondered my next move. His threat didn’t decide me. I wanted to see his face when I played the message for him. If he’d had any involvement with my sister or her death, I hoped he would betray something when he heard her voice and her words.

“I already gave a copy of this recording to the Dublin Gardai,” I told him, as I grabbed my cell phone off the dresser and thumbed up my saved messages. “They’re working to track down the man she was involved with.” See Will bluff.

I pressed speakerphone, then play, and Alana’s voice filled the small room. 

I flinched. No matter how many times I listened to it, it made me cringe—my sister sounding so frightened, hours before her death. 

_Everything has gone so wrong it . . . I thought I was in love . . . he’s one of them . . . we’ve got to find the Sinsar Dubh, everything depends on it . . . we can’t let them have it . . . he’s been lying to me all along._

I watched him intently as he listened. Composed, aloof, his expression told me nothing. “Did you know my sister?”

He shook his head.

“You were both after this exceedingly rare book yet never ran into each other?” I accused.

“Dublin is a city of a million-odd people inundated daily by countless commuters and besieged by a never-ending wave of tourists, Mr. Graham. The oddity would be if we had encountered each other. What did she mean by ‘you don’t even know what you are’?” His dark gaze fixed on my face as if to gauge the veracity of my answer in my eyes. 

“I wondered that myself. I have no idea.”

“None?”

“None.”

“Hmm. This was all she left you, a message?”

I nodded.

“Nothing more? No note or package or anything of the sort?”

I shook my head.

“And you had no idea what she meant by the Sinsar Dubh? Your sister didn’t confide in you?”

“I used to think she did. Apparently I was wrong.” I couldn’t mask the note of bitterness in my voice.

“Who did she mean by ‘them’?”

“I thought you might be able to tell me that,” I said pointedly.

“I am not one of these ‘them,’ if that is what you’re inferring,” he said. “Many seek the Sinsar Dubh, both individuals and factions. I want it as well, but I work alone.”

“Why do you want it?”

He shrugged. “It is a priceless book and I am a book collector.”

“And that makes you willing to kill for it?”

“If you don’t approve of my methods, Mr. Graham, stay out of my way.”

“Fine.”

“What else have you to tell me, Mr. Graham?”

“Not a thing.” I resaved the message on my cell phone and jerked a frosty glance from him to the door, encouraging him to leave.

He laughed, a rich dark sound. “I do believe I’m being dismissed. I can’t recall the last time I was dismissed.”

I didn’t see it coming. He was nearly past me, nearly to the door, when he grabbed me and slammed me back against his body. It was like hitting a brick wall and my teeth clacked together from the impact.

I opened my mouth to shout for help, but he clamped a hand over it. His other arm was banded across my chest, pinning my arms to my sides, and was so tight I couldn’t inflate my lungs to breathe. His body was far more powerful beneath that fine suit than I ever would have guessed, like reinforced steel. In that instant, I understood that the open door had been nothing more than a mocking concession to give me an illusion of safety. Anytime he’d wanted, he could have snapped my neck and I wouldn’t have gotten off a single scream. Or he could simply have suffocated me, as he was doing now. His strength was astonishing, immense. And he was only using a fraction of it. I could feel the restraint in his body; he was being very careful with me.

His mouth was suddenly by my ear and my breath caught as I heard him inhale deeply, and then thought I heard a low growl. “Go home, Mr. Graham. You don’t belong here. Stop asking questions. Do not seek the Sinsar Dubh or you will die in Dublin.”

He released enough pressure on my mouth to allow me to reply, enough on my ribs to permit me breath to fuel it.

“Someone killed my sister and I intend to find out who, whether it involves this precious book or not.” 

His arm bit into my ribs, cutting off my air again. “I haven’t been hunting it this long and gotten this close to let anyone get in my way and mess things up now. There are two kinds of people in this world, Mr. Graham: those who survive no matter the cost, and those who are walking victims.” He pressed his lips to the side of my neck. I felt his tongue where my pulse fluttered, tracing the vein, and I shivered.

“You, Mr. Graham, are a victim, a lamb in a city of wolves. I’ll give you until nine p.m. tomorrow to get out of this country and out of my way.”

He let me go, and I crumpled to the floor, my blood starved for oxygen. By the time I picked myself up again, he was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following along and for your kudos and comments. :) 
> 
> In the next chapter Will speaks with Alana’s teachers and learns some disturbing facts, and researching the Sinsar Dubh has Will heading back to Lecter’s Books and Baubles to confront Hannibal.


	5. Chapter 5

I was hoping you could tell me something about my sister,” I asked the second-to-last instructor on my list, a Professor Ahearn. “Do you know who any of her friends were, where she spent her time?”

I’d been at this most of the day. With Alana’s e-mail schedule clutched in one hand, and a campus map in the other, I’d gone from class to class, waited outside until it was over, then cornered her teachers with my questions. Tomorrow I would do the same all over again, but tomorrow I would go after the students. Hopefully the students would yield better results. So far what I’d learned wouldn’t fill a thimble. And none of it had been good.

“I already told the Gardai what I know. I believe it was an Inspector O’Duffy conducting the investigation. Have you spoken with him?”

“I have an appointment with him later this week, but I was hoping you might spare me a few minutes in the meantime.”

He placed the notes inside his briefcase and snapped it shut. “I’m sorry, Mr. Graham, I really knew very little about your sister. On those rare days she bothered to come to class at all, she hardly participated.”

“On those rare days she bothered to come to class?” I repeated, dumbstruck. Alana loved college, she loved to study and learn. She was a straight A student. She never skipped classes.

“Yes. As I told Inspector O’Duffy, in the beginning she came regularly, but her attendance became increasingly sporadic. She began missing as many as three and four classes in a row.” Taking in my disbelieving look he added, “It’s not that unusual in the study-abroad program, Mr. Graham. Young people away from home for the first time, no parents or rules, an energetic city full of pubs. Alana was a lovely young woman . . . I’m sure she thought she had better things to do than sit in a stuffy classroom.”

“That doesn’t sound like my sister at all.”

“I’m sorry. I’m only telling you what I observed.”

“Do you have any idea who her friends were?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“Did she have a boyfriend?” I pressed.

“Not that I was aware. On those rare occasions I saw her, if she was in the company of others, I didn’t notice. I’m sorry, Mr. Graham, I truly am, but your sister was one of many students who pass through these halls each term, and if she stood out at all, it was through her absence, not her presence.”

Subdued, I thanked him and left.

Professor Ahearn was the fifth of Alana’s instructors that I’d spoken to so far, and the portrait they’d painted of my sister was that of a woman I didn’t recognize. A woman that didn’t attend classes, didn’t care about her studies, and appeared to have no friends.

I glanced down at my list. I had a final professor to track down, but she taught only on Wednesdays and Fridays. I decided to head for the library. As I hurried out into a large grassy commons filled with students lounging about, soaking up the late-afternoon sun, I thought about possible reasons for Alana’s unusual academic behavior. The courses offered through the study-abroad program were designed to promote cultural awareness, so my sister—who wanted to become a psychiatric social worker—had wanted to take classes abroad to get a sense of cultural impact on people’s thought processes. Could it be she’d just not enjoyed her classes here? I couldn’t see that. Alana had always been curious about everything.

I sighed and instantly regretted the deeply indrawn breath. My ribs hurt. This morning I’d awakened to find a wide band of bruises across my torso thanks to being manhandled by Hannibal Lecter. _‘I’ll give you until nine p.m. tomorrow to get out of this country and out of my way.’_ That pompous jackass had a lot of nerve. And his assessment of people—calling me a walking victim! “Walking victim, my Aunt Fanny,” I muttered. 

Okay, I’ll admit it; I’d been quaking in my proverbial boots by the time Hannibal Lecter was done with me. But I’d gotten over it. There was no question in my mind that he was a ruthless man. But a murdering man would have killed me last night and been done with it. And he hadn’t. He’d left me alive, and by my reasoning, that meant he would continue to do so. He might bully and threaten me, even bruise me, but he wouldn’t kill me. And only death would stop me from searching for Alana’s killer. 

Now that I knew how to spell it, I was going to find out exactly what the Sinsar Dubh was. I knew it was a book—but a book about what? 

Hoping to miss the rush-hour crowds and conserve money by eating less frequently, I stopped for a late lunch/early dinner of crispy fried fish and chips, then headed for the library. Naturally I had tried Googling it first, but the trusty web had let me down in this instance. A few hours later, I had what I was looking for. I had no idea what to make of it, but I had it. 

> Sinsar Dubh1: a Dark Hallow2 belonging to the mythological race of the Tuatha Dé Danaan. Written in a language known only to the most ancient of their kind, it is said to hold the deadliest of all magic within its encrypted pages. Brought to Ireland by the Tuatha Dé during the invasions written of in the pseudohistory Leabhar Gabhåla, it was stolen along with the other Dark Hallows and rumored to have found its way into the world of Man.

I blinked. Then I scanned down the page for the footnotes.

> 1Among certain nouveau-riche collectors, there has been a recent surge of interest in mythological relics, and some claim to have actually beheld a photocopy of a page or two of this “cursed tome.” The Sinsar Dubh is no more real than the mythical being said to have authored it over a million years ago—the “Dark King” of the Tuatha Dé Danaan. Allegedly scribed in unbreakable code, in a dead language, this author is curious to know how any collector proposes to have identified any part of it.
> 
> 2The Tuatha Dé Danaan were said to possess eight ancient relics of immense power: four Light and four Dark. The Light Hallows were the stone, the spear, the sword, and the cauldron. The Dark were the mirror, the box, the amulet, and the book (Sinsar Dubh). 

My head was spinning as I closed A Definitive Guide to Artifacts: Authentic and Legendary and stared into space. Mythological race? Dark King? Magic? Was this all some kind of joke? Alana didn’t get into any kind of supernatural stuff anymore than I did. Vampires, werewolves, time travel—no thank you. Reality has always been good enough for me. 

Was it possible that during her studies my sister had come upon a clue as to where this magical book was and someone had killed her for it? I shook my head. Even if I thought that was true, that was crazy. A million-year-old book would have crumbled to dust eons ago. Besides, if nobody could read it, why would anybody want it?

Mystified, I began scanning through some of the other books I’ll pulled, and half an hour later I’d found the answer to that particular question in a book about Irish myths and legends. According to legend, the key to deciphering the ancient language and breaking the code of the Sinsar Dubh was hidden in four mystical stones. [Four is a sacred number to the Tuatha Dé: four royal houses, four Hallows, four stones.] In an accomplished Druid’s hands, an individual stone can be used to shed light on a small portion of the text, but only if the four are reassembled into one will the true text in its entirety be revealed. 

Great. Now we had Druids in the mix. I looked them up next. 

> In pre-Christian Celtic society, a Druid presided over divine worship, legislative and judicial matters, philosophy, and education of elite youth to their order.

That didn’t sound so bad. I kept reading. It went downhill quickly.

> Druids performed human sacrifices and ate acorns to prepare for prophecy. In ancient times it was believed Druids were privy to the secrets of the gods, including issues pertaining to the manipulation of physical matter, space, and even time. Indeed, the old Irish “Drui” means magician, wizard, diviner—

Okay, that was it. I snapped the book shut and decided to call it a night. My credulity had been sapped. This was not my sister. None of it was. And there was only one explanation for it. Hannibal Lecter had lied to me. And he was probably sitting in his fancy bookstore wearing his fancy suit and laughing his ass off at me right now. He’d tossed me a red herring to get me off the trail of whatever it was that Alana wanted me to find with a load of hogwash about some stupid mythical book of dark magic. Like any good liar worth his salt, he’d seasoned his deception with a smidgeon of truth—whatever it was, he genuinely did want it himself, ergo the deception. Amused by my naïveté, he’d probably not even bothered to change the spelling of what she’d said very much. 

“Shi-sadu.” I sounded out the syllables, wondering how it was really spelled. I was so gullible. There was probably only a two or three-letter difference between what Alana had said in her message and what Lecter had pretended she meant, and those few letters were the difference between an object of pure fantasy and some hard-boiled, tangible item that would enable me to shed light on her death. And that pissed me off more than anything, because here I was wasting time in the library reading up on this mystical crap instead of following up on real leads. And to add insult to injury, he’d tried to scare me into leaving with threats. I was so angry right now at him . . . and at myself for believing him. 

I left the library and stopped in a drugstore to pick up the few items I needed, then began walking through the busy Temple Bar District back to The Clarin House. The streets were packed with people. The pubs were brilliantly lit; doors were flung open to the temperate July evening and music spilled out onto the sidewalks. There were cute alphas all over the place, and I got more than a few passing looks. The atmosphere was so similar to New Orleans that I couldn’t help but love it. 

I suddenly found myself outside Lecter’s Books and Baubles instead of The Clarin House without even knowing how I got here. I didn’t mean to go there, my feet just took me where my brain wanted to be. It was twenty past nine, but I didn’t give a darn about Hannibal Lecter’s stupid deadline. 

I stopped in front of the bookstore and snatched a quick glance to my left, toward the deserted part of the city in which I’d gotten lost the other day. Four stories of renovated brick, wood, and stone, Lecter’s Books and Baubles seemed to stand as the dividing point between the good part of the city and the bad. To my right, streetlamps spilled warm amber light, and people called to each other, laughing and talking. To my left, what few streetlamps still worked shed a sickly, pale glow, and the silence was broken only by the occasional door banging on broken hinges in the wind. 

I dismissed the unpleasant neighborhood. My business was with Lecter. The open sign in the window was dark—the hours advertised on the door were noon to eight p.m.—and there were only dim lights on inside, but the same expensive motorcycle was parked out front in the same place as yesterday. I couldn’t imagine Bedelia straddling the very masculine black-and chrome bike, which meant he was still here somewhere.

I made a fist and pounded on the door. I was in a foul mood, feeling put-upon and wronged by everyone I’d encountered in Dublin. Since my arrival, few had been civil, none had been nice, and several had been unapologetically rude. And people said Americans were bad. I pounded again. Waited twenty seconds, pounded again. Mom says I have a redhead’s temper, but I’ve known a few redheads and I don’t think I’m nearly that bad. It’s just that when I’ve got something stuck in my craw I have to do something about it. 

Like coming to Dublin in the first place to get Alana’s investigation reopened.

“Lecter, I know you’re in there. Open up,” I shouted. I repeated the pounding and shouting for several minutes. Just when I was beginning to think maybe he wasn’t there after all, a deep voice came out of the darkness on my left, marked by that untraceable accent that hinted of time spent in exotic climes. Like places with harems and opium dens. 

“Omega, you are a thousand kinds of fool.”

I peered into the gloom. Halfway down the block was a denser spot in the darkness that I took to be him. It was impossible to make out his shape, but that patch of darkness seemed to hold more substance, more potency than the shadows around it. It also made me shiver a little. Yes, that would be him. 

“Not so much of a fool as you think, Lecter. Not so much of a fool that I fell for your ridiculous story.”

“A lamb in a city of wolves. Which one will take you down, I wonder?”

“Lamb, my ass. You don’t scare me.”

“Ah yes, a thousand kinds of fool.”

“I know you lied to me. So what is it really, Lecter—this shi-sadu?” Though I’d not intended to emphasize the unfamiliar word, it seemed to ricochet off the surrounding buildings with the sharp retort of a gunshot. “You may as well tell me, because I’m not going away until you do. We had a deal!”

He was there before I could blink. The man had lightning reflexes. It made a difference that he wasn’t where I thought he was to begin with. He detached from the shadows no more than ten feet from me and crushed me back against the door. 

“You fool, do not speak of such things in the open night!” Crowding me back to the door, he reached past me for the lock.

“I’ll speak of anything I—” I broke off, staring beyond him. The patch of darkness I’d mistaken for him had begun to move. And now there was a second spot slithering along the side of one of the buildings, a little farther down; an impossibly tall one. I glanced over to the other side of the street, to see what idiot was walking through that terrible neighborhood at night, casting the shadow. 

There was no one.

I glanced back at the two darknesses. They were moving toward us. Quickly. I looked up at Lecter. He was motionless, staring down at me. He turned and looked over his shoulder where I had been staring, then back at me. Then he pushed open the door, shoved me inside, shut the door, and slid three dead bolts behind us. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter Hannibal figures out what Will is.


	6. Chapter 6

“You will explain,” Lecter said roughly, shoving me deeper into the room, away from the door. He turned his back to me and began flipping light switches on the wall, one after another. Set after set of recessed lights and wall sconces came on inside the store. Outside, floodlights washed the night cold white.

“Explain? Explain what? You explain. Why did you lie to me? God, I just don’t get this place! Alana made it sound like Dublin was some kind of great city where everybody was so nice, but nobody is nice and I swear I’m going to do serious bodily harm to the next person who tells me to go home!”

“As if you could.” The gaze he shot me over his shoulder was contemptuous.

“You don’t know a thing about me, Lecter.” The look I shot back was equally contemptuous. He finished with the last of the lights and turned around. I jerked a little at the sight of him beneath the blaze of illumination. I must not have looked at him very closely yesterday because he wasn’t just masculine and sexual, he was carnal in a set-your-teeth-on edge kind of way; he was almost frightening. He looked different tonight. He seemed taller, leaner, meaner, skin tighter on his body, features more starkly chiseled—and his cheekbones were blades in that cold, arrogant face. “What’s your heritage, anyway?” I said irritably, backing away, putting more space between us.

He regarded me blankly, looking startled by the personal question, and as if he lacked a frame of reference for one.

He paused as if debating answering, then, after a moment, shrugged. “Lithuanian, Basque and Celt.”

I was no slouch in history. I’d taken several college courses. I was familiar with the cultures, and it explained a lot. Criminals and barbarians. Now I understood the slightly exotic look to him, the golden skin, the bad attitude. I didn’t think there could be a more primitive pairing of genes.

I didn’t know I’d spoken my last thought aloud until he said coolly, “I’m sure there is somewhere. You will tell me what you saw out there, Mr. Graham.”

“I didn’t see anything,” I lied. Truth was, I couldn’t make sense of what I thought I’d seen and I was in no mood to discuss it. I was tired and I’d obviously gotten bad fish at dinner. In addition to food poisoning, I was grieving, and grief did funny things to a person’s head.

He made a sound of impatience. “I have no patience for lies, Mr.—”

“Quid pro quo, Lecter.” I got a juvenile kick out of cutting him off. The look on his face spoke volumes; no one ever did. 

I moved to one of the little conversation areas, dropped my messenger bag on the table, and sank down on a camel-colored leather sofa. I figured I should get comfortable because I wasn’t leaving until I’d gotten some answers, and as stubborn and tyrannical as Hannibal Lecter was, we could be at this all night. I propped feet on the coffee table simply because I knew it would annoy him. “You tell me something and I’ll tell you something. But this time you’re going to have to prove what you say before I give you anything back.” 

He was on me before my brain processed the fact that he was coming for me. It was the third time he’d pulled such a stunt and it was getting old. The man was either an Olympic sprinter or, because I’d never been jumped before, I just couldn’t get a grasp on how quickly it happens. His lunges were way faster than my instincts to react. 

Lips compressed, face tight with fury, he dragged me up off the couch with a hand in my hair, grabbed my throat with the other, and began walking me backward toward the wall. 

“Oh, go ahead,” I hissed. “Just kill me and get it over with. Put me out of my misery!” Missing Alana was worse than a terminal illness. At least when you were terminal you knew the pain was going to end eventually. But there was no light at the end of my tunnel. Grief was going to devour me, day into night, night into day, and although I might feel like I was dying from it, might even wish I was, I never would. I was going to have to walk around with a hole in my heart forever. I was going to hurt for my sister until the day I died. If you don’t know what I mean or you think I’m being melodramatic, then you’ve never lost anyone you really loved. 

“You don’t mean that.”

“Like I said, you don’t know me.”

He laughed. “Look at your hands.” 

I looked. They were both wrapped around his forearm, curled like talons into his suit, trying to loosen his grip. I hadn’t even realized I’d lifted them.

“I know people, Mr. Graham. They think they want to die, sometimes even say they want to die. But they never mean it. At the last minute they squeal like pigs and fight like hell to live.” He sounded as if he knew from personal experience. I was suddenly no longer quite so sure Hannibal Lecter wasn’t a murderer.

He thrust me against the wall and held me there, a hand at my throat, his dark gaze moving restlessly over my face, my neck, the rise and fall of my chest beneath the thin t-shirt I was wearing. His eyes moved back to where his hand was wrapped around my neck, seemed fascinated by it. I thought I felt his thumb graze lightly over my carotid artery. I was engulfed in his alpha scent which was spicy, earthy, musky, powerful, carnal, and, yes, a bit intoxicating. 

I might have snorted if oxygen had been in plentiful supply. There was no way Hannibal Lecter was attracted to me. We couldn’t have been less each other’s type. If he was Antarctica, I was the Sahara. So what did he think he was doing? Was this some new intimidation tactic, trying to make me think he was threatening me with rape instead of murder? Or was he upping the ante to both?

“I am going to ask you one more time, Mr. Graham, and I suggest you not trifle with me. My patience is exceedingly thin this evening. I’ve matters far more pressing than you to attend. What did you see out there?”

I looked away from him while considering my options. I have a pride problem. I’d initially taken such a strong defiant stance; any cooperation now would look like caving. I looked back at him and said, “Nothing.”

“What a shame,” he said. “If you saw nothing, I have no use for you. If you saw something, I do. If you saw nothing, your life means nothing. If you saw something, your life—”

“All right, all right, I get the point,” I gritted out. “You’re being redundant.”

“So? What did you see?”

“Let go of my throat.” I needed to win something.

He released me and I staggered. I hadn’t realized he was holding me on my tiptoes by my neck. I rubbed my throat and said irritably, “Shadows, Lecter. That’s all I saw.”

“Describe these shadows for me.”

I did, and he listened intently until I’d finished, his dark gaze boring into my face. “Have you ever seen anything like this before?” he demanded.

“No.”

“Never?”

I shrugged. “Not really.” I paused, then added, “I did have a kind of weird moment in a pub my first night here.”

“Tell me,” he commanded.

I was still standing between him and the wall and I needed more space. Physical proximity to Lecter was disturbing, like standing next to a highly charged magnetic field. I slipped past him, taking great pains not to touch him—a fact that seemed to amuse him greatly—and moved toward the sofa. I began recounting the strange dual vision I’d had, the hostile old woman, what she’d said. He asked me many questions, pressing for minute details. Studying criminal justice meant that I was observant, but clearly not as observant as he wanted me to be. He made no attempt to hide his disgust with my failure to be more investigative with either the odd vision or the old woman. When at last he finished his interrogation, he gave a sharp laugh of disbelief. “I never thought there might be one like you out there. Unaware, untrained. Unbelievable. You have no idea what you are, do you?”

I frowned. Wasn’t that exactly what Alana had said in the message she left me. “Then tell me; what am I, Lecter?” I was curious to hear what he had to say. 

He shook his head and began walking toward me. When I instinctively backed up, he stopped, a faint smile playing at his lips. “Do I frighten you, Mr. Graham?”

“Hardly. I just don’t like being bruised.”

“Bruises heal. There are worse things in the night than I.”

I opened my mouth to make a smart-aleck comment, but he silenced me with a wave of his hand. “Spare me your bluster, Mr. Graham. I see through it. What you are is a walking impossibility. I have no notion how you survived. It’s just dumb luck that you never encountered one of them until recently. 

I had no idea who his “them” were. “Point?” I finally said. 

“You, Mr. Graham, are a sidhe-seer.”

“And what, pray tell, is a sidhe-seer?

“A sidhe-seer is a person who can see the Fae.”

I stared at him incredulously for a moment and then burst out laughing. The man was clearly crazy. 

“This is no laughing matter,” he said roughly. “This is about life and death, you fool.”

“What, some pesky little fairy’s going to get me?”

His eyes narrowed. “Just what do you think those shadows were, Mr. Graham?”

“Just that—shadows,” I retorted, my amusement fading. I was getting angry myself. I would not be made a fool of. There was no way those dark shapes had been anything more substantive. Fairies didn’t exist, people didn’t see them, and there were no books about magic that had been written a million years ago.

“The Shades would have sucked you dry and left a husk of skin scuttling down the sidewalk on the night breeze,” he said coldly. “No body for your parents to claim. They would never know what happened to you. Just one more tourist gone missing abroad.”

“Yeah, right,” I snapped. “And how many other lines of bull are you going to try to feed me? That the shi-sadu really is a book of dark magic? That it really was written a million years ago by some Dark King? How stupid do you think I am? I just wanted to know what the word meant so I could maybe help the police find who killed my sister.” 

“How did she die, Mr. Graham?” Lecter asked the question soft as silk, but it slammed into me like a sledgehammer.

I clenched my jaw and turned away. After a moment I said, “I don’t want to talk about it. It’s none of your business anyway.”

“Was it abnormal? Horrific, Mr. Graham? Tell me, did her body look as if animals had gone at her? Hard?”

I whirled back around. “Shut up!” I hissed.

Impatience blazed in his eyes. “Do you want to die like that too?”

I glared at him. I would not fall apart in front of him. I would not think about what I’d seen the day I’d gone to the morgue and seen Alana’s body. Not in my worst nightmares did I want to die like that. 

He peeled my answer from my face and half his mouth drew back in a smirk. “I didn’t think so, Mr. Graham. Listen to me and learn, and I will help you.”

“Why would you do that?” I scoffed. “You’re hardly the Good Samaritan type. In fact, I think the word ‘mercenary’ has a little picture of you beside it in the dictionary. I don’t have any money.”

Both sides of his mouth drew back this time—in a snarl—before he quickly composed his face into a mask of smooth European urbanity. Wow, I’d sure struck a nerve. Something I’d said had pierced his thick hide and it seemed to have been the word “mercenary.”

“I can hardly leave you to die. It wouldn’t sit well with my conscience.”

“You don’t have a conscience, Lecter.”

“You know nothing about me, Mr. Graham.”

“And I’m not going to. I’m going to talk to the police and they’re going to reopen my sister’s case. I’m not going to see you again or any stupid shadows. I’m not even going to ask you what the shi-sadu really is, because you are beyond delusional. Stay away from me, or I’ll tell the police all about you and your crazy ideas and threats.” I snatched up my bag and walked to the door.

“You’re making a huge mistake, Mr. Graham.”

I worked open the locks and yanked it open. “The only mistake I made was yesterday, believing anything you said. It’s a mistake I won’t repeat.”

“Don’t cross that threshold. If you walk out that door you’ll die. I give you three-day odds, at best.”

I didn’t dignify it with a response. I let the slam of the door behind me do that. I think he might have yelled something through the door, something weird like, ‘Stay to the lights,’ but I wasn’t sure and I didn’t care. Hannibal Lecter and I were done with each other. 

Or so I thought. It would turn out to be just one more of those things I was wrong about. Soon, we would be living inside each other’s hip pockets, whether we liked it or not.

And believe you me, we didn’t. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter Will has a meeting with Inspector O’Duffy that leaves him frustrated; and another “vision” while in a pub leaves him shaken.


	7. Chapter 7

Later I would look back on the next few days as the last normal ones of my life, though at the time they seemed anything but. Normal was summer barbeques in my parents’ back yard, attending classes, and helping my dad out at his garage sometimes on the weekends, not investigating my sister’s murder in a strange country.

I spent all day Wednesday on campus at Trinity College. I spoke with the last professor on my list, but she had nothing new to add. I talked with dozens of Alana’s classmates when their classes let out. The story they told was so identical from one to the next that they were all either part of a vast alien conspiracy, or this was really who my sister had been while she was here.

They said for the first two or three months she was friendly, outgoing, smart, someone others wanted to hang out with. 

That was the Alana I knew.

Then suddenly she changed. She began missing classes. When she did show up, if someone asked her where she’d been, she behaved strangely, secretively. She seemed excited and deeply preoccupied, as if she’d discovered something far more interesting to immerse herself in than her studies. Then, during her last months there, she lost weight and looked exhausted all the time, like she was going out drinking and partying all night, every night, and it was taking its toll. “Edgy” and “nervous” were two words I’d never associated with my sister, but her classmates used them liberally in describing her.

Did she have a boyfriend? I asked. Two of the people I spoke with said yes, two girls who seemed to have known Alana better than the others. She definitely had a boyfriend, they said. They thought he was older. Rich. Sophisticated and handsome, but no, they’d never seen him. No one had. She never brought him around. So that ruled out her boyfriend being a fellow student. 

Toward the end, on those rare days she showed up for class at all, it seemed like she was making a last-ditch effort to try to get her life back, but she looked weary and defeated, as if she knew it was a battle she’d already lost. 

Later that night I stopped in an Internet café and sent a long, determinedly upbeat e-mail to my folks so they wouldn’t be worried about me, although they probably still would be. It occurred to me that that had been exactly what Alana had been doing with me, sending me these upbeat emails while her life was anything but. 

Home had never seemed so far away.

It was dark by the time I headed back to the inn. I didn’t like to spend much time in my room. It was small and cramped and there was nothing comfortable or homey about it, so I tried to keep myself busy until I was ready to sleep. Twice, while walking home, I got the weirdest feeling I was being followed, but both times I turned around the scene behind me was a perfectly normal Dublin evening in the Temple Bar District. Brilliantly lit, warm and inviting, thick with throngs of pub-goers and tourists. Not a thing back there that should have sent a chill of foreboding up my spine.

Around three o’clock in the morning, I woke up strangely on edge. I pulled the drape aside and looked out. Hannibal Lecter was on the sidewalk in front of The Clarin House, leaning back against a lamppost, his arms folded over his chest, staring up at the inn. He was still wearing a suit and he dripped casual European elegance and arrogance. His hair shone under the light and he had it slicked back from his face. He had the kind of face you could do that with; chiseled, symmetrical bone structure. In the morning I convinced myself that I had dreamt it. 

Thursday finally came and I met with Inspector O’Duffy, who was overweight, balding, and red-faced, with pants belted low beneath a stomach that strained his shirt buttons. He was British, not Irish, for which I was grateful because it meant I didn’t have to struggle with his accent. 

Unfortunately, the interview turned out to be more depressing than quizzing Alana’s classmates had been. At first, things seemed to go well. Though he told me personal notes on the case were not a matter of public record, he made me (yet another) copy of the official report, and patiently recounted everything he’d told my father. Yes, they’d interviewed her professors and classmates. No, no one had any idea what had happened to her. Yes, a few had mentioned a boyfriend, but they’d never been able to find out anything about him. Rich, older, sophisticated, not Irish, was all they’d been able to find out.

I played him her frantic phone message. He listened to it twice, then sat back and knitted his fingers together beneath his chin. “Had your sister been using drugs long, Mr. Graham?”

I blinked. “Drugs? No, sir, Alana didn’t use drugs.”

He gave me that look that says he’s telling me something for my own good and trying to be gentle about it. It was pissing me off. 

“The decline her classmates described follows the classic downward spiral of drug use.” He picked up his file and read from it. “Subject became increasingly agitated, edgy, nervous, almost paranoid. Subject lost weight, looked exhausted all the time.” He gave me that irritating brow-raised, expectant can’t-you-see-what’s-right in-front-of-you look some people use, like they think they can cue the right response from you with it. 

I stared at him stonily, resenting the word “subject” clear to my toes. “That doesn’t mean she was doing drugs. That means she was in danger.”

“Yet she never told you or your parents a thing about this danger? For months? You said yourself what a close family you have. Wouldn’t your sister have told you if her life was in jeopardy? I’m sorry, Mr. Graham, but it’s far more likely she was concealing drug use than her life was in danger and she never said a word to anyone. We see this kind of behavior in inner-city youth all the time.”

“She said she was trying to protect me,” I reminded him stiffly. “That’s why she couldn’t say anything.”

“Protect you from what?”

“I don’t know! That’s what we need to find out. Can’t you just reopen her case and try to find out who this boyfriend was? Surely someone somewhere saw the man! In her message, it sounded like she was hiding from someone. She said he was coming. She said she didn’t think he’d let her out of the country. Obviously someone was threatening her!”

He studied me a moment, then sighed heavily. “Mr. Graham, your sister’s arms had holes in them. The kind of holes that needles make.”

I flew to my feet, instantly livid. “My sister’s whole body had holes in it, Inspector! Not just her arms! The coroner said they looked like teeth marks!” Not of any person or animal he’d been able to identify, though. “And parts of her were just torn!” I was shaking. I hated the memory. It made me sick to my stomach. I hoped she’d been dead when it had happened. I was pretty sure she hadn’t been. The sight of her had pushed Mom and Dad right over the edge. It would have done the same to me as well if I hadn’t gotten a bit desensitized from seeing horrific crime scenes photos as part of my classes and my internship with the FBI. 

“We examined her ourselves, Mr. Graham. Neither animal nor human teeth made those marks.”

“Needles didn’t either,” I countered furiously.

“If you’ll sit back d—”

“Are you going to reopen her case or not?” I demanded. 

He raised his hands, palms upturned. “Look, I can’t afford to send men out on cases that have no leads when we’re up to our ears in ones that do. There’s been a recent spike in homicides and missing persons like we’ve never seen before.” He looked disgusted. “It’s as if half the damn city’s gone crazy. We’re short-staffed as it is. I can’t justify putting men on your sister’s case when there’s nothing to go on. If you send me a copy of the recording I’ll add it to the evidence. I’m sorry for your loss, Mr. Graham, I truly am. I know what it’s like to lose a loved one. But there’s nothing else that I can do for you. I suggest you go home and help your family get through it.”

And that concluded our interview.

Feeling totally frustrated, needing to do something that would yield a tangible result, I trudged back to the inn and collected my trash bags, boxes, and broom, then sprang for a cab because there was no way I could carry it all to Alana’s place. I would clean up her place while I figured out what my next move would be. 

I cried the whole time I swept. Sorry for Alana, sorry for myself, sorry for the state of a world in which someone like my sister could be murdered so brutally. 

When I was done sweeping and crying, I sat cross-legged on the floor and began packing. I couldn’t bring myself to discard a thing, not even what I knew should get tossed, like torn clothing and broken knickknacks. Each item was lovingly crated away. Someday, years from now, I might pull the boxes from the attic at my parent’s house and sort through them more thoroughly, but for now, out of sight was out of mind. 

I spent the afternoon there and made a decent dent in it. It would take a few more days to finish up, clean the place, and see if there was any damage her deposit wouldn’t cover. By the time I left, it was overcast and pouring rain. There were no cabs in sight. Because I had no umbrella and was starving, I splashed through puddles and ducked into the first pub I saw. I didn’t know it, but I’d just closed the book on the last normal hours of my life. 

He was sitting at a booth about a dozen feet from my table, opposite a petite woman in her early thirties whose drab brown hair just brushed her collar. She was a tad easier on the eye than mousy, which was why I noticed them, because he was drop-dead gorgeous. Tall and hunky, with a ripped, tanned body beneath his white T-shirt and faded blue jeans, he had long blond hair that shimmered like gold. His face had that exotic model look, his bedroom eyes were a sexy grey, his mouth full and sensuous. Everything about him was gorgeous. He looked elegant yet earthy, graceful yet powerful.

Though the woman wore a short skirt, a silk blouse, and was smartly accessorized and polished right down to her French-manicured toenails, the kindest anyone would ever call her was plain, yet he seemed to positively dote on her. Couldn’t stop touching her. Maybe she was rich and he was a gold digger, who knows. I admit I was fascinated. 

Then one of those stupid double visions began.

I’d just finished my cheeseburger and was leaning back in my chair, taking my time with my fries, when his gestures suddenly seemed more insidious than charming, and his face more gaunt than sculpted. Then, abruptly, he was gone and for a split second something else occupied his chair. It happened so fast that I had no idea what had taken his place, just that it wasn’t him for a moment.

I closed my eyes, rubbed them, then opened them again. 

The blond sex-god was back, stroking his companion’s jaw with his hand, brushing his fingers to her lips—with sharp yellow talons that protruded from a hand that looked as if a thin layer of rotting gray skin had been stretched over a corpse’s bones!

I shook my head brusquely, covered my face with my hands, and thoroughly rubbed my eyes this time. I’d had two beers with my meal, and although I can usually handle three or four before feeling buzzed, Guinness dark is stronger than beer back home.

“When I open my eyes,” I told myself, “I’m going to see what’s really there.” Meaning a man, not a hallucination.

I guess I should have specified that last part out loud, because when I opened my eyes again I nearly screamed. The sex-god was gone and the mousy woman had her mouth turned into the palm of a monster that was straight out of a horror movie, and she was kissing it. 

Gaunt, emaciated to the point of death, it was tall—and I’m talking like nine feet tall. It was gray and leprous from head to toe, covered with oozing, open sores. It was sort of human, and by that I mean it had the basic parts: arms, legs, head. But that was where the resemblance ended. Its face was twice as tall as a human head and squished thin, no wider than my palm. Its eyes were black with no irises or whites. When it spoke, I could see that its mouth—which consumed the entire lower half of its hideous face—wasn’t pink inside, it had a tongue and gums that were the same gray color as the rest of its rotting flesh and covered with the same wet sores. It had no lips and double rows of teeth like a shark. It was, in a word, putrid.

The blond sex-god was suddenly back, and I realized he was looking at me. Hard. He was no longer conversing with the woman, but staring straight at me. He didn’t look pleased.

I blinked. I don’t know how I knew what I knew in that moment; it was like it was programmed into me on a cellular level somehow. My mind was split into separate camps. The first camp was insisting what I’d just seen wasn’t real. The second was demanding I scramble up, throw money down on the table, and run out the door as fast as I could. Camps one and two sounded mildly hysterical, even to me.

The third camp was calm, cool, composed and icily insisting that I had better do whatever I had to do to convince whatever was sitting at that table masquerading as human that I really couldn’t see what it looked like beneath its facade—or I was dead. That was the voice I obeyed without hesitation. I forced myself to smile at him/it and duck my head as if blushingly flustered to find myself the focus of such a sex-god’s attention. When I looked back up, it was the gray leprous thing again. Its head was way higher than where the sex-god’s would have been, and it was all I could do to focus on the thing’s navel area, which was where the sex god’s head would have been if I were still seeing it. I could feel its suspicious gaze on me. I gave its navel-region what I hoped was another flustered, self-effacing smile, then returned my attention to my fries.

I have never eaten french fries since. I forced myself to stay there and eat the entire platter, one by one. I forced myself to pretend the rotting monster was a gorgeous man. To this day, I believe it was only because I stayed that it found my bluff convincing. I still have to swallow the urge to vomit every time I see a plate of fries.

The thing was feeding off the woman each time it touched her. Stealing a little more of her beauty through the open sores on its hands. As I ate my fries, I watched her hair turn duller, her complexion muddier, she grew plainer, drabber, grayer, each time it touched her. I suspected she’d once been a stunningly beautiful woman. I wondered what would be left of her when it was done. I wondered if she would wake up tomorrow morning, look in the mirror and scream. I wondered if her friends and family would recognize her, know who she’d once been.

They left before I did, the short, drab woman and the nine foot monster. I sat for a long time after they’d gone. I’d gone from beer to whiskey by now. 

When at last I paid my tab and rose from the booth, I headed straight for Hannibal Lecter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter Will has a talk with Hannibal and slowly begins to accept the fact that there’s a whole other world out there that he never knew existed—a dangerous one where fae prey on unsuspecting humans. 


	8. Chapter 8

It was only a little after seven o’clock when I fled the pub, but the relentless, driving rain had ushered in the night while I’d been sitting in there, waiting until I was sure the monster and his victim were long gone. The streets were dark and mostly deserted, with few tourists willing to brave the downpour for a drink when their hotel lounge would serve just as well. 

A sodden, folded newspaper clutched to my head, I sloshed through puddles. I was glad I’d changed from the dress shirt, slacks and jacket I wore to my interview with Inspector O’Duffy into jeans, a blue T-shirt, and sneakers to clean Alana’s place; however, I wished now I’d kept the jacket as the temperature had dropped sharply with the chilly rain. July in Ireland wasn’t real warm to begin with, not like America. Dublin’s summer seemed to top at highs of seventy and could sink to as low as fifty. Tonight it was barely that.

I was relieved to find the bookstore still ablaze with light. Lecter wasn’t there, but Bedelia was. She took one look at me past the line of customers at her counter, and said brightly, “Well, hello again. Just look at what the rain’s done to you! Wouldn’t you like to freshen up? I’ll be back with you in a moment,” she told her customers. Smiling fixedly, she took me by the elbow and practically dragged me to a bathroom in the back of the store.

When I saw my reflection in the mirror above the sink, I understood her reaction. I would have gotten me out of there, too. I looked awful. I was soaking wet and my curls were limp and plastered to my head. My eyes were huge, my expression shell shocked. I was white as a sheet, my lips looked bruised from chewing on them, and there was a big smear of ketchup down my right cheek. I was a mess.

I immediately grabbed a paper towel and dampened it to scrub the ketchup off my face since it was making me nauseous just looking at it. Next, I stripped off my T-shirt and wrung it out in the sink, then paper-towel-dried myself as best I could before putting the shirt back on. The bruises on my ribs were still dark but much less painful. I used more paper towels to squeeze the water out of my hair as best I could. There wasn’t much more I could do. Feeling wet, cold and miserable, I opened the door, stepped out, walked right into Hannibal Lecter, and stifled a scream. I couldn’t help it. My nerves were strung tight since seeing the hideous thing in the pub.

He grabbed me by my shoulders—I think to steady me—and I punched him. I have no idea why. Maybe I was hysterical. Or maybe I was just mad because I’d begun to understand that something was very wrong with me and I didn’t want it to be. And it was his fault. He was the one who’d told me impossible things to begin with. To his credit he didn’t hit me back, which I suspected was a pretty major concession from Hannibal Lecter. He just stood there looking at me with his hands clamped on my shoulders, and I could swear he could see into my soul. 

“What did you see?” he demanded.

I didn’t bother asking how he knew. We both knew I never would have come back to him unless I needed something I couldn’t get anywhere else—like the answers I’d refused the last time I was there. And that meant something had happened to change my mind. 

His hands were still on my shoulders. Tonight, proximity to him was different but no less disturbing. I don’t know if you’ve ever gotten out of your car near downed electric lines in the road during a storm, but I have. You can feel the energy sizzling and crackling in the air as the lines flop and twist on the ground, and you know you’re standing next to raw power that could turn your way with killing force at any second. I shrugged in his grip uncomfortably. “Get off me.”

He removed his hands. “You came to me, Mr. Graham. Remember that.”

He never did let me forget it. “I think I’m going to be sick,” I said.

“No, you won’t. You want to be, but you won’t. In time, you’ll get used to the feeling.”

He was right. I didn’t throw up that night, but I never stopped feeling like I might hurl ketchup-soaked fries at any moment.

“Come.” He led me back into the main part of the store and escorted me to the same camel-colored sofa I’d occupied a few nights ago. He spread a blanket over the leather to protect it from my wet jeans. It was impossible to miss how badly I was shivering and there was the small matter of the wet T-shirt, cold nipple problem I was having. I shot him a dark look and wrapped myself up in the blanket instead. With those lightning reflexes of his, he grabbed another wool throw and managed to toss it beneath my butt before it hit the sofa. He took a chair opposite me. Bedelia was gone and the sign in the window was off. Lecter’s Books and Baubles was battened down for the night.

“Tell me,” he said.

I recounted what I’d seen. As before, he asked me many questions, demanding the tiniest details. He was more pleased with my observances this time. Even I felt they were keen, but then, when you see Death for the first time, it makes a heck of an impression.

“Not Death,” he told me. “The Gray Man.”

“The Gray Man?”

“I didn’t know he was here,” he murmured. “I had no idea things had gone so far.” He rubbed his jaw, looking displeased with the turn of events.

I squinted. “What’s that on your hand? Is that blood?”

He started, glanced at me, then at his hand. “Ah yes,” he said, as if remembering, “I was out for a walk. There was a badly injured dog in the street. I returned it to its owner to die.”

“Oh,” I said, feeling distressed. “The poor thing.” I happen to love dogs. But would wonders never cease. He seemed more the type to put it out of its misery where it lay, perhaps with a sharp twist of the neck. I would later discover that my gut instinct was right; there had been no dog that night. The blood on his hand was human. “So what is this Gray Man?”

“What you thought it was. It selects the loveliest human it can find and steals their beauty bit by bit until nothing is left.”

“Why?”

He shrugged. “Why not? It is an Unseelie. They require neither rhyme nor reason. They are the Dark Ones. The old tales say the Gray Man is so ugly that even his own race mocks him. He steals the beauty of others out of corrosive envy and hatred. Like most of the Dark Fae, he destroys because he can.”

“What happens to the people when he’s done with them?”

“I suspect most kill themselves. Beautiful people rarely possess sufficient depth of character to survive without their pretty feathers. Strip them down and they crumble.” The look he gave me was judge, jury, and executioner.

I made no effort to keep the sarcasm from my voice. “Flattered as I am that you count me among the beautiful people, Lecter, allow me to point out that I’m still alive. I encountered the Gray Man and I’m still here in one piece.” After a few seconds I said, “What’s wrong with me? And that’s not an invitation for you to begin tallying your many perceived flaws in my character.”

He smiled faintly. “I told you the other night. You are a sidhe-seer, Mr. Graham. You see the Fae. Though you are capable of seeing both Light and Dark, it seems thus far you have encountered only the unpleasant half of their race. Let us hope that continues, at least for a time, until I have trained you. The Seelie, or Light Fae, are as disconcertingly beautiful as their darker brethren are distressingly foul.”

I shook my head. “This is impossible.”

“You came to me, Mr. Graham, because you know that it is not. You can rummage about in your repertoire of pretty self-delusions looking for a way to deny what you saw tonight, or you can look for a way to survive it. Remember what I said about walking victims? You watched one get preyed on tonight. What do you want to be, Mr. Graham? Survivor or victim? Frankly, I’m not certain even I can make you into the former, given the raw material I’m forced to work with.”

“Seriously?”

He shrugged. “I call it as I see it. Get used to it. Stick around long enough and you might learn to appreciate it.” He stood up and began walking toward the back of the store.

“Where are you going?”

“To the restroom to wash my hands. Frightened to be alone, Mr. Graham?”

“No,” I lied.

He was gone long enough that I began peering into the corners of the room, making sure all the shadows were cast by objects and obeying known laws of physics.

“Okay,” I said when he returned, “let’s pretend I believe your little story for a few minutes. Where have these monsters been all my life? Walking around all over the place and I just never noticed them before?”

He tossed me a wad of clothing. It hit me squarely in the chest. “Get out of those wet clothes. I’m no nursemaid. If you get sick, you’re on your own.”

Though I was grateful for the clothing, he was in serious need of a lesson or two in manners. “Your concern is touching, Lecter.” I practically ran to the bathroom to change. I was cold and shivering and the thought of being sick in Dublin in my cramped room by myself was more than I could bear. 

The maroon sweater and black linen trousers were a little big on me and smelled uncomfortably like Lecter, but I didn’t care. I was dry and already starting to warm up. 

“So?” I said, sinking back on the sofa to resume our conversation.

“There are Fae in America, but not nearly as many as in Ireland. They would occupy the more populated cities where the hunting was best, like New York, Chicago, and Los Angeles. In addition, these monsters, as you call them, are a recent development. Previously, only the Seelie were capable of free passage among the realms. The Unseelie that arrived on this planet were already trapped in a prison.”

I’d gotten stuck on a phrase. “Arrived on this planet?” I echoed. I thought about that a minute. “I see. So these monsters are really space aliens. How silly of me not to have figured that out. Can they travel through time, too, Lecter?”

“You didn’t think they were natives, did you?” He managed to sound a shade dryer than I had, an accomplishment I hadn’t thought possible. “As for the time-traveling aspect, Mr. Graham, that would be no, not right now. But some of the Seelie used to—those of the four royal houses. Things have happened recently. Inexplicable things. No one knows for certain what is going on, nor even who holds power at the moment, but word is the Fae can no longer sift time. That for the first time in eons they are as trapped in the present as you and I.”

I stared at him. It had been a joke, my time-travel crack. “Oh my God, you’re being serious, aren’t you? I mean, you really believe that—”

He was on his feet in one fluid motion. “What did you just see in that pub, Mr. Graham?” he demanded. “Have you forgotten so quickly? Or is this how fast you managed to concoct a pleasant little lie for yourself?”

I rose to my feet, too, my hands balled into fists at my side, my chin high. “Maybe it was a hallucination, Lecter. Maybe I really did catch a cold and I have a fever and I’m sick in my hotel room right now, dreaming. Maybe I’ve gone NUTS!” My whole body shook from the vehemence with which I shouted the last word.

He came toward me and didn’t stop until he was nose-to-nose with me, a cold look on his face that was frightening. “How many of them will you need to see to believe, Mr. Graham? One every day? That could be arranged. Or perhaps you need a reminder right now. Come. Let me take you for a walk.” He grabbed my arm and began dragging me toward the door. I tried to dig in and hold my ground but despite the fact that I was no weakling, I felt like a kid being dragged along by an adult. 

“No! Stop it! I don’t want to go!” I pulled, trying to free my arm from his grip. I was not going back out there.

“Why not? They’re just shadows, Mr. Graham. Remember? You told me so yourself. Shall I take you down into the abandoned neighborhood and leave you with those shadows for a time? Will you believe me then?”

We were at the door and I was still struggling to get free. He’d begun sliding the dead bolts. 

“Why are you doing this to me?” I cried.

His hand went still on the third bolt. “Because you have one hope of survival, Mr. Graham. You must believe and you must fear, or you are simply wasting my time. You need to get your head out of the sand. If you can’t give me a ‘Tell me, teach me everything, I want to live,’ then get out of here and quit wasting my time.”

I felt like collapsing in a puddle right there at the door. Looking up at Lecter I said, “I want my sister back and I want to go home and forget that I ever came here. I want to never have met you. I want my life back just the way it was.”

“Sometimes, Mr. Graham, one must break with one’s past to embrace one’s future. It is never an easy thing to do. Letting go of what was to survive what is is one of the distinguishing characteristics between survivors and victims.” He slid the last bolt and yanked open the door. 

I closed my eyes. Even though I knew I’d seen what I saw tonight, a part of me was still denying it. The mind works hard to reject that which opposes its essential convictions, and Monster Fairies From Outer Space deeply opposed mine. You grow up thinking everything makes sense—it doesn’t matter that you don’t understand the laws that govern the universe—you know somewhere out there some geeky scientist does, and there’s a degree of comfort in that.

I knew there wasn’t a scientist alive that would believe my story, and there was no degree of comfort in that. Then again, I suspected there would be even less comfort in dying like Alana had.

I couldn’t honestly say, ‘Tell me, teach me everything,’ when all I really wanted to do was cover my ears and chant a childish, _I can’t heeear you_. But I could say with complete sincerity that I wanted to live.

“All right, Lecter,” I said heavily. “Close the door. I’m listening.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter Will has a close encounter with yet another Unseelie, and Hannibal discovers that Will may be useful to him after all.


	9. Chapter 9

> Fae: a.k.a. the Tuatha Dé Danaan. Divided into two courts: the Seelie or Light Court, and the Unseelie or Dark Court. Both courts have different castes of Fae, with the four royal houses occupying the highest caste of each. The Seelie Queen and her chosen consort rule the Light Court. The Unseelie King and his current concubine govern the Dark.

I looked at what I’d just typed in my laptop and shook my head. I was sitting in my tenth pub of the day, or rather early evening. I’d spent the entire day pub-hopping, staring at people, trying to have another double vision. I’d not been successful and the longer I went without having one, the more removed and implausible the events of last night seemed. As did the insanity I was typing out. 

> Shades: one of the lowest castes of Unseelie. Sentient but barely. At a glance they look like shadows. They hunger—they feed. They cannot bear direct light and hunt only at night. They steal life in the manner the Gray Man steals beauty, draining their victims with vampiric swiftness. Threat assessment: kills.

Hannibal Lecter had told me many things last night before packing me off in a cab for The Clarin House. I’d decided to create a record, fully aware that it read like something straight out of a badly scripted late-night horror flick.

> Royal Hunters: a mid-level caste of Unseelie. Militantly sentient, they resemble the classic depiction of the devil, with cloven hooves, horns, long, satyr-like faces, leathery wings, fiery orange eyes, and tails. Seven to ten feet tall, they are capable of extraordinary speed on both hoof and wing. Their primary function: sidhe-seer exterminat ion . Threat assessment: kills.

Which led us to the real kicker:

> Sidhe-seer: a person Fae magic doesn’t work on, capable of seeing past the illusions or “glamour” cast by the Fae to the true nature that lies beneath. Some can also see Tabh’rs, hidden portals between realms. Others can sense Seelie and Unseelie objects of power. Each sidhe-seer is different, with varying degrees of resistance to the Fae. Some are limited, some are advanced with multiple “special powers.”

I snorted. Special powers. Sounded like a comic book superhero. The kicker was, I was supposedly one of these things. Maybe I should go out and buy a cape. According to Lecter, this “True Vision” ran in bloodlines. He believed Alana must have had it, too, and that she’d been killed by one of the Fae she’d seen.

I closed my laptop. Saved onto my laptop were files that contained any and all clues I’d come up with from the autopsy, a scanned copy of the police report, a summary of the interviews I’d conducted, as well as possible future avenues to explore to help track down her murderer. And now the latest—I was typing page after page of absolute nonsense. Mom and Dad would lock me up and have me medicated if they ever got a peak at this. We don’t know what happened, Doctor, I could hear Dad say, handing over my laptop. He went to Dublin and he just went crazy. I suddenly understood why Alana had always hidden the journals she used to write in. 

I blinked and replayed that in my mind—Alana had always hidden her journals. Of course, how could I have forgotten? Alana had kept a journal all her life. Since we’d been kids, she’d never missed a day of writing in it. I used to watch her down the hall at night, before we closed our bedroom doors to sleep, sprawled on her bed, writing away. She started hiding it because she caught me reading it one day and it became a game to me to try and find it. As I’d matured, I stopped hunting for her journals, but she hadn’t stopped hiding them. Though she’d packed the ones she’d written in her younger years away in a locked trunk in the attic, she’d never stopped teasing me about how I would never find her latest greatest hiding place. 

I couldn’t believe I hadn’t thought of it before—that somewhere right here in Dublin was a record of every single thing that had happened to my sister since she’d arrived, including all there was to know about the mystery man she’d been seeing—but I’d been too blinded by my focus on the Gardai and packing and the strange things I’d been seeing to remember it. 

I was struck by a sudden fear that perhaps that’s the reason why her apartment had been torn apart. Maybe the man she’d been involved with had known she’d kept a journal and had searched for it to protect his identity. If so, had he found it? Was I too late?

It had taken me too long to think of it as it was. I wasn’t about to waste another second. I tossed down some money, stuffed my laptop into my messenger bag and dashed for the door. 

It was standing there—just standing there in the middle of the sidewalk—when I hurtled around the corner. I was sprinting in my haste to get to Alana’s place so I could find her journal and prove to myself that it was a perfectly normal man—albeit a homicidal maniac—who had killed her, not some mythical monster. If I had rounded the corner and crashed into a person, it would have startled me. As it was, I slammed into something that made the Gray Man look like someone I might have considered accompanying to Senior Prom. My double vision lasted less than a heartbeat from the instant I saw it to the moment I hit it. I tried to dodge it but didn’t react fast enough. I crashed into it with my shoulder, bounced off it and slammed into the side of a building, and then fell to my hands and knees on the sidewalk feeling slightly dazed. I crouched there, staring up at it in horror. The glamour the thing cast was so faint it required no effort on my part at all to penetrate it. I couldn’t see how it would fool anyone. 

Like the Gray Man, it had most of the right parts. Unlike the Gray Man, it had a few extra ones, too. Parts of it were underdone, and parts of it were horrifyingly overdone. Its head was huge, hairless, and covered with dozens of eyes. It had more mouths than I could count—at least that’s what I think the wet, pink leechlike suckers all over the misshapen head and stomach were—I could see the flash of sharp teeth as the moist puckers expanded and contracted in the gray, wrinkled flesh with what sure looked to me like hunger. Four ropy arms hung from its barrel-like body, two puny ones drooped limply at its sides. It stood on legs like tree trunks and its male sex organ was distended and grotesquely oversized. I mean, as big around as a baseball bat and hanging past its knees.

I suddenly realized with dismay that the thing was actually leering at me with every one of those eyes and all of those mouths. Then, to my horror, it reached down and began stroking itself hard. I couldn’t move. It’s something I’m still ashamed of. 

I had always wondered how I would handle a moment of crisis; if I had what it takes to fight or if I was just deluding myself that somewhere deep inside I had steel beneath my soft-looking omega exterior. Given that I had been considering a career with the FBI, I thought I had steel underneath, but looking up at this abomination had turned me into a quivering mass of jelly. Maybe Lecter was right about me after all. 

I barely managed to choke out a squeak when it reached for me. 

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

This is becoming a habit, Mr. Graham,” Lecter said dryly, glancing briefly up from the book he was examining when I burst into the store. 

I slammed the door behind me and began locking it.

He raised his head again at the sound of dead bolts ratcheting home and dropped the book on a table. “What’s wrong?”

“I think I’m going to be sick.” I needed to wash. With scalding water. And bleach. 

“No, you won’t. Concentrate. The urge will pass.”

I wondered if he was really so sure about that, or if he was just trying to condition me with constant denials to keep me from puking on his precious sofa or one of his priceless rugs. 

“What has happened? You’re as white as a sheet.”

I glanced at Bedelia behind the cashier’s counter. 

“You may speak freely in front of her,” he said.

I moved to the counter and sank back against it for support. My legs were shaking, my knees weak. “I saw another one,” I told him.

“So? I told you you would. Was it so hideous? Is that what this is about? Did it frighten you, Mr. Graham?” he said with a slight sneer. 

I took a deep breath, trying to stop the shaking. “It knows I saw it.”

Lecter’s mouth fell open and he gaped at me a long moment before his expression changed to one of fury. “Unbelievable! You, Mr. Graham, are a menace to others! A walking, talking catastrophe in poorly chosen clothing!” If gazes could scorch, his would have incinerated me where I stood. “Didn’t you hear a thing I told you last night? Weren’t you even listening?”

“I heard every word you said,” I said stiffly, wondering why Mr. Fancy-pants seemed to have an issue with my t-shirt, Dockers, and flannel shirt. “You braced me for another Gray Man or Hunter or Shade. You didn’t brace me for this.”

“How much worse could it have been?” he said disbelievingly.

“Much,” I told him. “You have no idea.”

“Describe it.”

I did, as succinctly as possible, stumbling a little over its proportions. When I finished I said, “What was it?” How does it kill? was what I really wanted to know. I didn’t care about their names. I didn’t want to see them at all. But I was developing an obsession with the various ways I might die. Especially given what the thing’s intentions had seemed. I’d rather the Gray Man got me, or a Shade. I mean, really, just hand me over to the Royal Hunters, please. 

“No idea. Was it alone or with others?”

“It was alone.”

“Are you absolutely certain it knew you could see it? Could you be mistaken?”

“Oh, there’s no doubt there. It touched me,” I shuddered, feeling nauseous again.

He laughed then, a hollow, humorless sound. “That’s amusing, Mr. Graham. Now tell me what really happened.”

“I just did. It touched me.”

“Impossible,” he said. “If it had, you wouldn’t be here.”

“I’m telling you the truth, Lecter. What possible reason would I have to lie? The thing grabbed me.” And I wanted desperately to scrub, especially my hands, because when the thing grabbed me, I’d grabbed it right back, trying to fight it off. Its skin had been reptilian, slimy, and I’d gotten much too close a look at those many convulsively sucking, revolting mouths.

“And then what?” he said, still looking skeptical. 

“Frankly,” I said, “it seemed strange to me, too. It grabbed me and then it just stood there looking... well...if it had been human I would have said confused.”

“Confused?” he repeated. “An Unseelie stood there looking confused? As in, perplexed, confounded, baffled, consternated?”

I nodded.

Behind me, Bedelia said. “Hannibal, that doesn’t make any sense.”

“I know, Bedelia.” Lecter’s tone changed when he addressed her, softened noticeably. It was sharp as a knife when he resumed his interrogation of me. “So, it looked confused. Then what, Mr. Graham?”

I shrugged. While the thing had stood there looking stymied, finally, finally a little steel had kicked in. “I punched it in the gut and ran. It chased me, but not right away. I think it stood there a minute. Long enough that I was able to flag down a taxi and get away. I made the cabbie drive me around for a while, to make sure I’d lost it.” But also to give me time to muddle through what had just happened. I’d been grabbed by Death but granted a reprieve, and I had no idea why. I’d been able to think of only one person who might. “Then I came here.”

“At least you did one thing right and muddied your path here,” he muttered. He stepped closer, peering at me as if I were some strange new species he’d never seen before. “What in the world are you, Mr. Graham?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” You don’t even know what you are, Alana had said in her message. If you can’t keep your head down and honor your bloodline, go die somewhere else, the old woman in the bar had hissed. And now Lecter was demanding to know what I was. “What I’m starting to think is that what I am is crazy,” I said. 

He glanced beyond me, at Bedelia. “See if you can uncover any record, however obscure, of this kind of thing happening.”

“You don’t need me to do that, Hannibal,” she said. “You know there is.”

He shook his head. “He couldn’t possibly be a Null, Bedelia. They’re mythical.”

Bedelia’s laugh was airy, musical. “So you say. As are many things. Aren’t they, Hannibal?”

“What’s a Null?” I said.

Lecter ignored my question. “Describe this Unseelie for Bedelia again, Mr. Graham, in as much detail as you can. She may be able to identify it.” To Bedelia, he said, “After the two of you have finished here, show Mr. Graham to a room. Tomorrow, purchase an assortment of hats and glasses for him to choose from.”

“A room?” Bedelia exclaimed.

“Hats and glasses?” I said, confused. 

“Cutting and dying your hair would be best,” he said looking at my shiny locks, “but we’ll see if a hat and glasses works first,” he said, begrudgingly. “You have to change your appearance, Mr. Graham. It knows you saw it. It won’t stop looking for you until you’re dead—or it is. And believe me, they don’t die easily, if at all. The only question is whether it will alert the Hunters or come for you by itself. If you’re lucky, it’s one of a kind like the Gray Man. The lower castes prefer to hunt alone.”

“You mean, maybe it won’t tell any of the other Unseelie?” I felt a small surge of hope. One Unseelie might just be survivable, but the thought of being hunted by a multitude of monsters was enough to make me give up without even trying. I could too easily envision a horde of hideous creatures chasing me through the Dublin night. Maybe that’s what had happened to Alana. 

“They have as many factions among themselves as humans do,” he said. “The Fae, particularly the Unseelie, trust each other about as much as you might trust sharing a cage with a hungry lion.”

Or a Hannibal Lecter, I was thinking a quarter hour later, when Bedelia showed me to a room. That’s exactly what it felt like—preparing to spend the night at Lecter’s Books and Baubles—like I was taking up residence in the lion’s den. Out of the frying pan, into the fire. That was me. But I’d thought twice about refusing, because if my choices were staying at the inn by myself or staying here, I’d rather stay here, if only to minimize my odds of dying alone and unnoticed for several days like my sister had. 

The bookstore extended farther back from the street than I’d realized. The rear half wasn’t part of the store at all, but living quarters. Bedelia briskly unlocked one door, led me down a short corridor, then unlocked a second door and we entered Lecter’s private residence. I got a fleeting impression of understated wealth as she whisked me through an anteroom, down a hallway, and directly to a stairwell.

“Do you see them too?” I asked, as we climbed flight after flight, to the top floor.

“All myths contain a grain of truth, Mr. Graham. I’ve handled books and artifacts that will never find their way into a museum or library, things no archaeologist or historian could ever make sense of. There are many realities pocketed away in the one we call our own. Most go blindly about their lives and never see beyond the ends of their noses. Some of us do.”

Which told me nothing about her, really, but she hadn’t exactly been giving off warm and friendly vibes in my direction, so I didn’t press. After Lecter left, I had described the thing again. She’d taken notes with brusque efficiency, rarely looking at me directly. She’d gotten the same tight-lipped look my mom got when she vigorously disapproved of something. I was pretty sure the something was me, but I couldn’t imagine why.

We stopped at a door at the end of the hall. “Here.” Bedelia thrust a key into my hand, then turned back for the stairwell. “Oh, and Mr. Graham,” she said over her shoulder, “I’d lock myself in if I were you.”

It was advice I hadn’t needed. I wedged a chair beneath the door handle for good measure as well. 

The rear bedroom windows looked down four stories onto an alley behind the bookstore. Across the alley was a one-story structure that looked like a warehouse or a huge garage with glass-block windows that were painted black, making it impossible to discern anything within. Floodlights lit the area directly between the buildings from door to door. Dublin sprawled beneath me, a sea of roofs, melting into the night sky. To my left, so few lights pierced the darkness that it appeared that section of the city was dead. I was relieved to see there was no fire escape on the rear of the building. I didn’t think any of the Unseelie I’d seen could scale the sheer brick face. I refused to dwell on the winged Hunters. 

I double-checked the locks on the windows and closed the drapes.

Then I pulled out my laptop and sat at a small desk in the room and added a detailed description of the creature I had encountered to my growing list of Fae. 

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

 _Don’t leave the bookstore until I return_, read the note that had been shoved beneath my door sometime during the night. I crumpled it, irritated. What was I supposed to eat? It was ten o’clock. I’d slept late and was starving. Plus, I’m one of those people that needs their coffee as soon as I wake up. 

I removed the chair from beneath the knob and unlocked the door. Though my proper southern upbringing made me balk at the idea of intruding into another person’s house without an invitation to make myself at home, I didn’t see that I had any choice but to go hunting for his kitchen. I would get a sick headache if I went too long without food. 

When I opened the door, I discovered someone had been busy while I’d slept. A Tupperware container and a thermos were sitting outside the door with a note that said, Stay out of my kitchen, and don’t go looking around. Lecter couldn’t have made it more clear he didn’t want me here. I opened the Tupperware container and nearly moaned at the incredible smell coming off what appeared to be a mixture of scrambled eggs, sausage, cheese, and fresh vegetables. Taking a bite, I was delighted to find the perfectly seasoned dish tasted just as good as it smelled. The dark roast coffee in the thermos tasted like ambrosia, and I wondered if Lecter employed a cook. 

After making short work of my breakfast, I got dressed and found my way back downstairs to the bookstore. I didn’t look either way as I went. Any curiosity I might have felt about Lecter was second to my pride. He didn’t want me here—fine—I didn’t want to be here. In fact, I wasn’t sure why I was here. I mean, I knew why I’d stayed, but I had no idea why he’d let me. I wasn’t stupid enough to think Hannibal Lecter had an ounce of chivalry in him; helping people out was clearly not his cup of tea.

“Why are you helping me?” I asked him that night, when he returned to the store. I wondered where he’d been. I was still where I’d spent the entire day: in the rear conversation area of the store, the one that was almost out of sight, back by the bathroom and set of doors that led to Lecter’s private quarters. I’d pretended to be reading while I was really trying to make sense of my life and trying on the various glasses and hats Bedelia had brought back when she’d arrived to open the store at noon. She’d ignored my efforts to make conversation and hadn’t spoken to me all day except for the offer of a sandwich at lunchtime. At ten after eight, she’d locked up the store and left. A few minutes later, Lecter had appeared. 

He dropped into a chair across from me: elegance and arrogance in tailored black pants, black shoes polished to a shine, and a crisp white shirt tucked into his pants. The snowy fabric of the shirt contrasted with his coloring, turning his skin to bronze. He’d rolled the sleeves back at his wrists; one powerful forearm sported a platinum-and-diamond watch, the other an embossed, wide silver cuff that looked very old and Celtic. Tall, exotic, and basely sexual in a way I supposed some omegas might find irresistibly attractive, Lecter exuded his usual unsettling vitality. “I’m not helping you, Mr. Graham. I’m entertaining the notion that you might be of use to me. If so, I need you alive.”

“How could I be of use to you?”

“I want the Sinsar Dubh.”

As did I if it helped lead to Alana’s killer. But I didn’t see how my odds of getting it were any greater than his. In fact, in light of recent events, I didn’t see that I had any odds of getting the darn thing at all. What could he need me for? “You think I can help find it somehow?”

“Perhaps. Why haven’t you altered your appearance yet, Mr. Graham? Did Bedelia not provide you with the necessary items?”

“No, she did. I was thinking of wearing these glasses,” I said, pulling a pair of glasses out of the bag with rounded lenses in a Tortoise-colored frame and putting them on, “and this hat,” I added, putting on a brown knit cap and tucking my curls underneath. “I’ll also let my facial hair grow, but that will take a while as my facial hair doesn’t grow very fast. 

“Hmm, the glasses suit you,” he said, looking at me critically. “And the hat will work. Just make sure you always wear them whenever you go out.” 

Later on while I was back in my room a wave of sudden nausea washed over me, but I thought it was just an emotional backdraft from what happened yesterday meeting that. . . .thing. The feeling intensified as I descended the stairs and grew stronger as I made my way back to the bookstore. I should have paid more attention to it, but my mind was on other things to the point of obliviousness.

By the time I stepped through the second of the doors that separated Lecter’s personal and professional domains, I was shivering and sweating at the same time, my hands were clammy, and my stomach was a churning mess. I’d never gone from feeling fine to feeling awful so quickly in my life. 

Lecter was seated on the sofa I’d vacated, leaning back and looking as relaxed as a lion lazing after a kill. His gaze, however, was sharp as a hawk’s. He studied me with voracious interest as I stepped through the door. There were some papers on the sofa next to him that I had yet to understand the significance of.

I closed the door and promptly doubled over and vomited what was left of my lunch. I heaved until there was nothing left, then I retched a few times more. I was on my hands and knees with my stomach twisted in knots. I dragged my sleeve across my mouth and looked up at Lecter, and was surprised to see he was looking pleased, which didn’t make sense as I had just puked on his very expensive oriental rug. 

“What did you do to me?” I accused, glaring at him. Improbable though it seemed, I was certain by his pleased expression that somehow he had everything to do with my sudden illness. 

He smiled and stood up, looking down at me. “You, Mr. Graham, can sense the Sinsar Dubh. And you just became very useful to me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter Will and Hannibal begin their search for the Sinsar Dubh by paying visits to other people Hannibal knows are also looking for the book. First stop, the home of a man by the name of Abel Gideon.


	10. Chapter 10

“Stop it! I don’t want it,” I repeated, backing away. “Get it away from me!”

“It won’t harm you, Mr. Graham. At least not in this form,” Lecter said again.

I didn’t believe what he was saying the third time any more than I had the first. I flung an arm behind me, at the rug still showing the contents of my stomach. “What do you call that? If I had anything left in my stomach at all, I’d still be on my hands and knees. I don’t know about you, but I call impromptu vomiting harm.” Not to mention the deep sense of dread I still couldn’t shake. The fine hair on my body was standing on end as if I’d been hit with a high-voltage charge. I wanted to put as much distance between “it” and me as was possible.

“You’ll get used to it—”

“Why would I want to?” 

“—and your reactions will lessen in time.”

“I have no intention of spending that much time around it.”

“It” was photocopies of two pages allegedly ripped from the Sinsar Dubh. Photocopies—not even the real thing—he was thrusting at me. Mere facsimiles had me plastered up against the wall in my frantic efforts to avoid it. If he didn’t back off, I was going to scale the wall simply to get away from it. 

“Take slow, deep breaths,” Lecter said. “You can overcome it. Concentrate, Mr. Graham.”

I gulped air. It didn’t help.

“I said breathe. Not do a fish-out-of-water imitation.”

I looked at him coldly, inhaled, and held it. After a long moment, Lecter nodded, and I exhaled slowly.

“Better,” he said.

“Why is this happening to me?” I asked.

“It’s part of being what you are, Mr. Graham. Thousands of years ago, when the Fae still ran the Wild Hunt, destroying anything in their path, including sidhe-seers, this was what a sidhe-seer felt when the Tuatha Dé riders approached en masse. This was their warning to lead their people to safety.”

“I didn’t feel that when I saw any of the Unseelie,” I pointed out. But as I reflected on those first two times, I realized I had gotten queasy, and both times a general, inexplicable sense of dread had preceded my “visions.” I’d just not recognized it for what it was because I’d not been able to pin it on anything. 

With the last monster, I’d been so obsessed with getting to Alana’s, and I’d crashed into it so fast, that I couldn’t decide whether I’d felt anything in advance or not. 

“I said, en masse,” he said. “Alone, or in pairs, their impact is not as great. It is possible only the Sinsar Dubh will ever make you this sick—or perhaps a thousand Unseelie bearing down on you.” 

That was a pleasant thought. 

“The Dark Book is the most powerful of all the Fae Hallows. As well as the deadliest.”

“Stay back,” I snapped. He’d closed to less than a yard from me, holding those terrible pages, and I was seriously tempted to punch him. He took another step forward and I tried to make myself into wallpaper. 

“Master your fear, Mr. Graham. They are mere copies of the real pages. Only pages of the Dark Book itself could do you lasting harm.”

“They could?” That certainly put a problematic spin on things. “You mean even if we manage to find this book, I’m not going to be able to touch it?”

His lips curved but his eyes stayed cold. “You could. I’m not certain you would like yourself afterward.”

“Why wouldn’t I—” I broke off, shaking my head. “Forget it, I don’t want to know. Just keep those pages away from me.”

“Does this mean you’re giving up the quest to find your sister’s murderer, Mr. Graham?” he taunted. “I thought she begged you to find the Sinsar Dubh. I thought she said everything depended on it.”

I closed my eyes and sagged back against the wall. He had used the one argument against me I couldn’t refute. 

“Why? Why didn’t she tell me any of this? We could have helped each other. Maybe we could have kept each other alive.” And that was the bitterest part of it all—how things might have turned out if only Alana had confided in me.

“I doubt you would have believed her, even if she had. You’ve been a tough sell, Mr. Graham. As much as you’ve seen and heard, you’re still trying to deny it.”

His voice was much too close. Lecter had moved. I realized he was standing right in front of me, yet my sickness hadn’t intensified—because I hadn’t seen him coming. He was right; my reaction was as much mental as it was physical, which meant at least part of it was controllable. I could retreat, go home, and try to forget everything that had happened to me since I’d arrived in Dublin, or I could figure out how to go forward. “You see the Fae, too, Lecter, yet you have no problem holding those pages.”

“Repetition dulls even the keenest senses, Mr. Graham. Are you ready to begin?”

Two hours later, Lecter decided I’d had enough practice. I couldn’t bring myself to touch the photocopied pages, but at least I was no longer retching in close proximity to them. I’d figured out a way to close my throat off against the involuntary heaves. Nearness still made me feel perfectly miserable, but I could muster and maintain a presentable mask.

“You’ll do,” he said. “Now get dressed. We’re going somewhere.”

“I am dressed.”

He gave me a slow perusal and then said, “Go put on something more . . . grownup, Mr. Graham.”

“This is perfectly grownup attire,” I said with annoyance. I had on a red t-shirt from the bar I worked at part-time, blue jeans and sneakers. Not everyone walked around wearing two thousand dollar suits all the time, for Pete’s sake. 

“Let me rephrase that then,” he said, looking me in the eye. “Go put on something less . . . thrift store chic.”

“What are you, the fashion police?” I bristled. 

He sighed. “You need to look like the type of omega that others are accustomed to seeing me with. A grown one with a little taste, if you think you can manage that, Mr. Graham. Black might make you look old enough to drive. Make your hair look like it did the night I woke you.”

I gave him an incredulous look. “You want me to have bed-head on purpose?”

“If that’s what you call it. Will an hour be enough?”

An hour implied that I needed a lot of help. I stormed off feeling aggravated. I was ready in twenty minutes.

My suspicions about the building behind the bookstore were confirmed; it was a garage, and Hannibal Lecter was a very rich man. I guessed the books and baubles trade was pretty darned lucrative. Maybe I was in the wrong profession. 

From the eye-popping collection of cars in his garage, he chose a modest-by-comparison black Porsche 911 Turbo that roared deep in its masterfully engineered five-hundred-and-fifteen-horsepower throat when he slid the key into the ignition on the wrong side of the steering wheel and turned it. Yes, I know cars. I love fast, sleek ones, and the subtle class of the pricey sexy Porsche appealed to every bone in my twenty-three-year-old omega body. 

He put the top down and drove much too fast, but with the expert aggressiveness any high-performance vehicle capable of running zero to sixty in three-point-six seconds demanded. 

One neighborhood melted into the next as he worked the engine, shifting up and down through the stop-and-go traffic of the city. Once past the outskirts of Dublin, he opened it up. Beneath a nearly full moon, we raced the wind. The air was warm, the sky brilliant with stars, and under other circumstances I would have tremendously enjoyed the ride.

I glanced over at him. Whatever else he might be—obviously a sidhe-seer himself and a royal pain in the ass most of the time—Lecter was now just a man, lost in the pleasure of the moment, of the finely crafted machine in his hands, of the wide-open road and the seemingly limitless night.

“Where are we going?” I had to shout to make myself heard over the dual roar of the wind and engine.

Without taking his eyes off the road, for which I was eminently grateful at a hundred and four miles an hour, he said, “There are three main players in the city that have also been searching for the book. I want to know if they’ve found anything. We’re going to visit one tonight and you, Mr. Graham, are my bloodhound,” he shouted back.

I glanced at the clock on the dash. “It’s two in the morning, Lecter. What are we going to do, break and enter and creep around their house while they’re sleeping?” It was a measure of how surrealistic my life had become that, if he replied in the affirmative, I suspected the first thing out of my mouth wouldn’t be a protest but a complaint that he’d made me get dressed up for burgling. If I was going to be running from the police or armed property owners, I would have preferred to be wearing my sneakers. 

He slowed a little so I could hear him better. “No, they’re all night people, Mr. Graham. They’ll be up and just as willing to see me, as I am to see them. We like to keep tabs on one another. They, however, don’t have you.” A slow smile curved his lips. 

He was hugely pleased with the new secret weapon he had in me. I had a sudden dismal view of my future, of being led around and asked incessantly, like one of those Verizon commercials, _Do you feel sick now?_

He sped up and we drove another ten minutes or so in silence, then turned off the main road into the entrance of a walled estate. After being cleared by a pair of coldly efficient white-uniformed security guards who, after a quiet phone call, retracted an enormous steel gate, we purred down a long, winding drive, framed on both sides by huge, ancient trees. The house at the end of the drive was anachronistic to its setting, which seemed to suggest a stately manor house had once stood there but had been torn down and replaced with this sprawling, chilly, brilliantly spotlighted ‘Meet-the-Jetsons’ affair of steel and glass. See-through skywalks connected five levels that slanted at slight upward angles, and metal-framed terraces sported New Age furniture that looked positively miserable to sit in. I admit it; I’m old-fashioned. Give me a wraparound porch with white wicker furniture and swings on either end. This place was way too cold and artsy and not nearly homey enough for me.

As we got out of the car, Lecter said, “Keep your wits about you and try not to touch anything that doesn’t look human, Mr. Graham.” 

I nearly choked on a nervous laugh. “Not that I would want to, but why shouldn’t I?”

“I suspect Bedelia is right,” he said, “and you are a Null, which means you’ll give us away if you touch any of the Fae with your hands.”

“A Null?” I had to work to keep up with his long stride as we hurried across the shimmering, white crushed-quartz drive. 

“Old legends speak of sidhe-seers with the ability to freeze a Fae by touching it with their hands, immobilizing it for several minutes, preventing it from moving or even sifting place.”

“Sifting place?”

“Later. Do you remember what to do, Mr. Graham?”

I eyed the house. It looked like there was a party going on. People milled on the terraces; laughter, music, and the clink of ice in glasses floated down to where we stood. “Yes. If I start to feel sick I should ask to use the bathroom. You’ll escort me to it.”

“Very good. And Mr. Graham?”

I glanced at him questioningly.

“Try to act like you like me.”

He looked me over critically before we went inside. I hadn’t had much to choose from in the way of “more adult” attire, as he called it. I had only brought two dress shirts, a pair of navy slacks, and my dark beige tweed jacket, and I had only packed those to wear to my meetings with Inspector O’Duffy. Choosing between the two dress shirts, I had chosen the plain light blue one over the plaid knowing that if I wore plaid I would most likely clash with Lecter, who seemed to love pairing plaid suits with boldly patterned ties and matching pocket squares. 

“What?” I said, as he continued to look me over with a frown on his face. 

Lecter just tsked and stepped in closer and used a finger to push my glasses back into place as they were slipping down my nose. I probably hadn’t needed to wear them out here, but better to be safe. He rearranged a few of my curls, pulling one down onto my forehead, and then proceeded to unbutton the two top buttons of my shirt while I avoided eye contact and blushed furiously. He put his arm around me then and pulled me close as we headed for the door, and a shiver went clear down to my toes. 

The house was decorated in unrelieved white and black. The people were, too. It was nuts. These folks seemed to think leeching the world of all color was cool. I decided they all must be deeply depressed.

“Hannibal,” a stunning raven-haired woman in a low-cut white evening gown and diamonds purred throatily. But her smile was teeth and viciousness, and for me, not him. “I almost didn’t recognize you. I’m not sure we’ve ever seen each other with our clothes on.” 

_Are you friggin’ kidding me?_

“Marilyn.” He acknowledged her with a brief nod that seemed to piss her off royally as we passed.

“Who’s your little friend, Lecter?” a tall, thin man with a frightful shock of white hair asked, looking me over. 

“None of your business,” Lecter said.

“Ah, we’re in our usual fine form, aren’t we?” the man sneered.

“‘We’ implies we came from the same gene pool, Ellis. We didn’t.”

“Arrogant fuck,” the man muttered to our backs.

“I see you’ve got a lot of friends here,” I remarked dryly.

“No one has friends in this house, Mr. Graham. There are only users and the used at Casa Blanc.”

“Except for me,” I said. Jesus, I couldn’t wait to get out of this place. 

He gave me a cursory glance. “You’ll learn. If you live long enough.”

Even if I lived to be ninety, I would never become like the people in this house. The murmured acknowledgments continued as we passed through the rooms, some hungry—mostly from the omegas and betas, whose eyes followed Lecter covetously—and others damning—mostly from the alphas, whose eyes followed Lecter with hostility. It was an awful bunch of people. 

I didn’t see anything that wasn’t human until we came to the last room at the far end of the house on the fifth floor. We had to pass through three sets of armed security guards to get there. I was actually at a party with armed security guards. Sadly, despite the fact that I had thought I looked pretty decent when I left Lecter’s, compared to the rest of the omegas at Casa Blanc, I looked fifteen. I thought I’d turned my hair into something wild and a little sexy, but I obviously didn’t know the meaning of those words. 

“Stop fidgeting,” Lecter said.

I took a deep breath and held it for a three count. “I’m underdressed.” 

He looked at me as if to say ‘no shit, Sherlock.’ “Take a good look around, Mr. Graham, and the next time I tell you to dress like an adult you’ll know what I mean.” 

“Well I’m sorry I didn’t think to pack party clothes when I was deciding what to bring to my sister’s murder investigation,” I said sarcastically. 

He ignored me. 

We stepped through a pair of enormous white doors, into a large white-upon-white room: white walls, white carpet, white glassed-in cases interspersed with white columns upon which priceless objects d’art rested. I stiffened, confronted with double double visions. Now that I knew such monsters existed, it was easier to spot them. I decided these two couldn’t be putting much effort into the glamour they were throwing, or else I was getting better at penetrating it, because once I saw past their beefy blond bouncer projections, they didn’t flicker between the two, but remained Unseelie. 

“Easy,” Lecter murmured, sensing my tension. To the man seated on the absurd white throne-like chair in front of us, as if holding audience for his subjects, he said in a bored voice, “Gideon.”

“Lecter.”

Abel Gideon currently had two Unseelie flanking him, left and right. They were huge, ugly, gray-skinned things that reminded me of rhinoceroses with their bumpy, oversized foreheads, tiny eyes, jutting underbites, and lipless gashes for mouths. Wide, squat, barrel-like bodies strained at the seams of ill-fitting white suits. Their arms and legs were stumpy and they were making a constant deep-in-the-throat snuffling sound, like pigs rooting through the mud for whatever it was pigs rooted for. They weren’t scary; they were just ugly. I focused on not focusing on them. Aside from mild heartburn and a sense of increased agitation, they hardly made me feel sick at all. Of course, any Fae’s impact would now and forever be diminished in the dark shadow of the Sinsar Dubh’s. 

“What brings you to Casa Blanc?” Gideon said, adjusting the white tie on the white shirt beneath the jacket of his white suit. 

Why bother? I couldn’t help but think. Ties fell into the accessory category, and the very definition of accessorizing was accenting or enhancing by artful arrangement of color, texture, and style. Had anyone in here heard the word “color” before? He might just as well have painted himself white. 

Lecter shrugged. “Nice night for a drive.” 

“Almost a full moon, Lecter. Things can get dangerous out there.”

“Things can get dangerous anywhere, Gideon.”

Gideon laughed, showing movie-star white teeth. He looked me over. “Into something a little different, I see. Who’s the little boy?”

‘Don’t speak,’ Lecter had told me on the way there, ‘no matter what anyone says. I don’t care how upset you might get. Swallow it.’ Lecter had also told me that Gideon was suspected of killing his wife and her whole family, but it could never be proved. And they weren’t the only ones he was suspected of killing. So despite the ‘little boy’ crack, I bit my tongue and kept my mouth shut. 

“Just the latest piece of ass, Gideon.”

I no longer had to bite down. I was speechless.

Gideon laughed. “Into the school boy look, are we? He talk?”

“Not unless I tell him to. His mouth’s usually too full.”

My cheeks felt like they were on fire.

Gideon laughed again. “When he grows up, pass him my way, will you?” He looked me over thoroughly with a connoisseur’s eye making me feel like he was seeing me nude somehow. His nostrils flared then and his expression changed, eyes narrowing. “On second thought,” he murmured, “don’t let him grow up too much. What would you take for him now?”

Lecter flashed a mocking smile. “There’s a book I might be interested in.”

Gideon snorted, brought the tip of his index finger to his thumb, and flicked an imaginary speck of lint from his sleeve. 

“No omega is that good. There’s omegas and there’s power—and only one of those holds its value.” His expression changed again, his lips thinned out and his eyes went chillingly empty. Just like that, Gideon lost interest in me, and I had the startling realization that, to him, I wasn’t even human. I was more like…..well, a condom…..something he’d use, then toss away. 

Had Alana been in this world? Had she known this obsessive-compulsive man in white? I could certainly see him killing her, or killing anyone for that matter. But I couldn’t see Alana believing herself to be in love with a man like him, although he was rich, worldly, and attractive in a brutish, powerful way.

“Heard anything about it?” Lecter lost interest in me, too, and moved on to a new subject. Simply two alphas going about their business, with walking, talking—or in my case mute—sex objects nearby in case anyone wanted any, just a convenient platter of oyster on the half shell.

“No,” Gideon said flatly. “You?”

“No,” Lecter replied just as flatly.

Gideon nodded. “Well, then. Leave him and go. Or just leave.” It was obvious he couldn’t have cared less which option Lecter chose to exercise. In fact, if I’d gotten left, I wasn’t sure Gideon would even notice me again for several days. 

The King of White had dismissed us. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all enjoying the story. Thank you for your kudos and comments. In the next chapter Will and Hannibal visit the second person looking for the Sinsar Dubh, a man who also happens to be a vampire. He goes by the name Mallucé, but you might know him better as Mason Verger. See you soon!


	11. Chapter 11

> _Glamour: illusion cast by the Fae to camouflage their true appearance. The more powerful the Fae, the more difficult it is to penetrate its disguise. The average human sees only what the Fae wants them to see, and is subtly repelled from bumping into or brushing against it by a small perimeter of spatial distortion that is part of the Fae glamour._

And that was why the monster with mule-size genitals and leechlike sucking mouths had instantly known what I was—I’d been unable to avoid crashing into it. Any other person would have been repelled the instant they’d rounded the corner, and stumbled clumsily, careening off nothing they could see. You know all those times you say, “Geez, I don’t know what’s wrong with me—I must have tripped over my own feet?” Think again. 

According to Lecter, Gideon had no idea his “bodyguards” were Unseelie. Gideon’s usual staff of bodyguards had mysteriously disappeared three months ago and been replaced by the Rhino-boys, a type of Unseelie Lecter believed were low-to-mid-level caste thugs dispatched primarily as watchdogs for the highest-ranking Fae. 

After thinking about that for a minute and following it to the logical conclusion, I’d said, “Does that mean an Unseelie is hunting for the Sinsar Dubh, too?” 

“It looks that way,” Lecter replied. “And a very powerful one, at that. I keep catching wind of someone the Unseelie call the ‘Lord Master,’ but so far I’ve had no luck discovering who or what this Lord Master is. I told you, Mr. Graham, that you had no idea what you were getting into.”

The Unseelie were terrifying enough. I had no desire to encounter whatever they addressed as their ruler. “Well, maybe now’s a real good time for me to get right back out of it,” I’d said. 

‘Try,’ the look he’d given me had said. Even if I managed to close my heart and turn my back on my sister’s murder, Hannibal Lecter wasn’t about to let me go. Sad fact was we needed each other. I could sense the Sinsar Dubh and he had all the pertinent information about it, including a few ideas about where it might be and who else was looking for it. Left to my own devices, I would never be able to find out about parties like the one at Casa Blanc and get myself invited there. Left to his own devices, Lecter would never know if the book was nearby, perhaps even in the same room with him. 

I’d gotten a good idea just how important I was to him last night. If the book was metal, I was Hannibal Lecter’s own private state-of-the-art metal detector. After we left Gideon’s presence, Lecter had escorted me through floor after floor of the starkly decorated house. When I’d felt nothing, he’d marched me all over the manicured estate, including the outbuildings. He’d insisted we cover the grounds so thoroughly that I hadn’t gotten back to my borrowed bedroom to sleep until just before dawn. Reluctant though I was to feel something so awful again, I’d been almost disappointed when I hadn’t picked up the faintest tingle anywhere.

Still, to me, the bottom line wasn’t about the Dark Book at all. It was about uncovering the details of my sister’s secret life. I didn’t want the creepy thing. I just wanted to know who or what had killed Alana, and, I’ll admit, I wanted him or it dead. Then I wanted to go home and hopefully pick up where I’d left off and forget about all the craziness that had happened to me while I was in Dublin. The Fae could stay here in Ireland and stay the hell out of America, especially Louisiana. Once I got home I was never stepping a foot out of my own country again. 

But for now, working with Lecter was my only option. The people I met during our search could be people Alana had met too. And if I could somehow find and retrace the path she’d taken through this bizarre world, it should lead me straight to her killer. 

I would be seriously rethinking the wisdom of that before long.

It was Sunday afternoon and Lecter’s Books and Baubles was closed for the day. I’d woken up disoriented and badly missing Mom, but when I’d called, Dad had said she was in bed and he didn’t want to wake her. She hadn’t been sleeping well, he said, even though she’d been taking something that was supposed to help her. I’d carried on an achingly one-sided conversation with him for a few minutes, but his efforts had been so painfully halfhearted that I’d given up. At a loss for what to do, I’d finally grabbed my laptop and gone downstairs to the bookstore. Now I was sprawled on the comfy sofa in the rear conversation area of the bookstore, laptop propped on a pillow in front of me, updating my notes. 

> _Sifting: a method of Fae locomotion_ , I typed. 

I paused for a moment while I tried to figure out how to describe this one down. When Lecter had explained it to me, I’d been horrified. 

“You mean they can just think themselves somewhere and that’s how instantly it happens? They just want to be someplace—and then there they are?”

Lecter nodded.

“You mean I could be walking down the street and one could just pop in alongside me and grab me?”

“Ah, but there you have a tremendous advantage, Mr. Graham. Grab it back and you’ll freeze it like you did the one in the alley. But do it fast before it sifts you to someplace you really don’t want to be.”

“And then what am I supposed to do? Start toting weapons around with me so I can kill them while they’re frozen?” No matter how horrific the Unseelie were, the thought of killing something while it couldn’t even move just didn’t sit right with me. 

“I doubt you could,” Lecter said. “Both Seelie and Unseelie are virtually indestructible. The higher the caste, the harder they are to kill.” 

“Great,” I said. “Any ideas what I should do once I turn them into temporary statues?”

“Yes, Mr. Graham,” he’d replied, with that dark, sardonic smile of his. “Run like hell.”

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

I got out of the shower and wondered what one wore to visit a vampire. Yes, you heard me right, Lecter said we were going to visit a vampire. I didn’t have a lot of wardrobe choices. I dismissed wearing a red t-shirt because I was afraid it might be construed as a flirtatious invitation to a hungry vampire. It wasn’t going to be fancy like Casa Blanc, so I opted for my plaid shirt and black jeans, and since it was chilly out decided to wear the tweed jacket as well. I added a touch of cologne but wondered if I’d be better off dashing over to the church down the street and dabbing a little holy water on my neck; my version of Eau de Please-don’t-bite-me. 

I stared in the mirror and sighed. I couldn’t make myself look like the omegas at Casa Blanc even if I wanted to, which, quite frankly, I didn’t want to. If Lecter didn’t like how I looked, tough. 

Turning my head upside down, I blasted my hair with my blow dryer while scrunching it. When I tossed it back again and finger-combed it, I had a head of shoulder-length, tousled curls that framed my face seductively and made my blue eyes stand out even more than they usually did. Since I knew my eyes were my best feature, I added a touch of black eyeliner before putting on the glasses I now wore. Sighing again, knowing Lecter probably wasn’t going to be happy with my appearance, I headed downstairs. 

When I got downstairs and he gave me a disapproving look, I knew that I was right. Then he sniffed the air and said, “What is that rather pungent scent, Mr. Graham?” 

“It’s some cologne my parents gave me for Christmas,” I said. “Why?” 

“It smells like something that has a ship on the bottle.” 

“So, what if it does?” I countered. Jeez, so not only was he the fashion police, but he was the cologne police as well? 

He just shook his head. “I’ll just have to keep the car windows down. Let’s go,” he said. 

Arrogant ass! Since he decided to be open with me, I decided to be open right back. “Before we leave, let me just say that if you treat me like one of your skanks again tonight, Lecter, you can just forget about our little arrangement. You need me as much as I need you. That makes us equal partners in my book.”

“Then your book is wrong,” he said flatly. 

“No, yours is,” I said just as flatly. “Figure out another way to explain me. I don’t care what you come up with. But if you refer to me as your latest piece of ass again or make any uncalled-for references to my mouth and oral sex with you, you and I are through.”

He crossed his arms and his gaze dropped to my mouth. “Am I to understand there are called-for references to your mouth and oral sex with me, Mr. Graham? I’d like to hear them.”

Eyes narrowed, I sidestepped his idiotic taunting. “Is this Mallucé guy really a vampire, Lecter?”

He shrugged. “He claims to be. He is surrounded by people who believe he is.” He scanned me from head to toe. “Last night you said you wanted to know what to expect so you could better select your attire. I told you we were going to visit a vampire in a Goth-den tonight. Why, then, Mr. Graham, do you look like a frat boy?”

“Gee, I must have left my goth outfit at home with my party clothes. How silly of me. Take me or leave me, Lecter.”

He took me. As I’d known he would. There are a few things a hunting man can’t do without. His bloodhound is one of them.

Gideon lived twenty minutes to the north of the city, in my idea of a modernistic nightmare. Mallucé lived ten minutes to the south of Dublin, entombed in garish tatters of the past. The Victorian Era, to be precise, immortalized, erroneously perhaps, by opulent, velvet-draped, sensualistic, and often cluttered home decor.

We left the Porsche with an Unseelie Rhino-boy valet at the door, whose glamour looked like unvarnished deathpunk to me. 

Mallucé’s lair was a four story monstrous, rambling affair of brick and stone that was a mishmash of various types of Victorian architecture, leaning heavily toward Addams Family Goth, with turrets and porticos, wrought-iron balustrades and battlements, oriel windows and transoms, and enough ornate cornices and brackets to dizzy the eye, not to mention baffle the soul.

The house rambled over an acre and I wouldn’t have been at all surprised to learn it had upward of sixty or seventy rooms. On the top floor, strobe lights flickered beyond tall narrow windows, in tempo with raucous, driving music. On the lower floors the ambience was different: black and crimson candles were the light of choice, and the music was soft, dreamy, and voluptuous. 

Steampunk was the theme of the night at Mallucé’s: Victorian-style clothing tweaked in edgy ways, ripped, distorted, and blended with Goth, Rivet, and Punk. In contrast, I did indeed resemble a frat boy. 

Lecter had given me a good bit of background about our soon-to-be host on the way over. Mallucé had been born Mason Verger, the heir to an American meatpacking empire, some thirty years ago. When the senior Vergers died in a suspicious car accident, leaving their twenty-four-year-old son sole heir to a several-hundred-million-dollar fortune, Mason had turned his back on his father’s vast empire, sold off the company, liquidated all assets, and moved to Dublin. He’d cast off his name, gotten it legally changed to the singular, romantic Mallucé, dressed himself in the height of refined steampunk, and presented himself to Goth society as one of the newly undead.

Over the years, several hundred million dollars had bought him an extensive cult of true believers and hardcore groupies, and in some quarters, the name Mallucé was nearly synonymous with Dracula.

Lecter had never met him face-to-face but had seen him on several occasions in the trendier nightclubs. He’d made it his business to track Mallucé’s interests and acquisitions. “He goes after many of the same artifacts as I,” he told me. “Last time he tried to outbid me in an exclusive Internet auction, I had a hacker standing by who took down Malluce’s entire computer network at the crucial moment.” Dark eyes glittering, Lecter smiled, a predator relishing the memory of a cherished kill. 

“You don’t really think he’s a vampire, do you?” I asked in a hushed voice, as we picked our way through room after room of stoned-looking people draped across low-backed velveteen divans, passed out on brocade chaises, and sprawled in various stages of undress on the floor. We were searching for an entrance to the sub-basement, where a dazedly compliant sloe-eyed Goth girl had told us “the Master” would be. 

Lecter laughed briefly, a hollow, humorless sound. “If he is, the one that made him should be drowned in holy water, defanged, gelded, skinned, staked, and left to blister agonizingly in the sun.” He was silent a moment, then, “Feeling anything, Mr. Graham?”

I didn’t think he meant embarrassment about the tangled mass of thrusting, grunting, moaning human flesh I’d just stepped over, so I shook my head.

We passed half a dozen more Unseelie by the time we found the sub-basement. Mingled in with the pierced and chained, black-nailed, black-lipped Goth-youth, casting similar noir glamours, the Dark Fae were doing things to their unwitting victims I refused to see. Though I saw none as horrific as the Gray Man or the Many-Mouthed-Thing, I was beginning to realize that there was no such thing as an attractive Unseelie. 

“Not true,” Lecter said when I remarked upon it. “Unseelie royalty, the princes and princesses of the four houses, are every bit as inhumanly beautiful as Seelie royalty. In fact, it is virtually impossible to tell them apart.” 

“Why are there so many Unseelie here?”

“Morbidity is their oxygen, Mr. Graham. They breathe richly in places like this.”

We’d been navigating a maze of subterranean corridors for some time. Now we turned down a long dim hallway that ended in an immense, square black door belted by bands of steel. A dozen men stood guard between Mallucé and any of his too-fervent faithful, shoulders slung with ammunition, toting automatic weapons.

A large bull of a man with a shaved head stepped into our path, blocking our way. The safety pins in his ears didn’t bother me. The ones in his eyelids did. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” he growled, fixing his rifle on Lecter with one hand, resting the heel of the other on the butt of a gun tucked into the waistband of his black leather pants.

“Inform Mallucé that Hannibal Lecter is here.”

“Why would the Master give a fuck?”

“I have something he wants.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

Lecter smiled and for the first time I saw a glint of genuine humor in his dark eyes. “Tell him to try to access any of his bank accounts.”

Ten minutes later the door to Mallucé’s inner sanctum burst open. The shaven-headed messenger stumbled out, his face ashen, his shirt covered with blood. He was followed by two Unseelie Rhino-boys who jammed guns into our sides and marched us through the doorway and into the vampire’s lair. Nausea flooded my stomach and I quickly put my hands in my jacket pockets so I wouldn’t inadvertently touch either of our ugly escorts. 

The chamber beyond the steel-belted door was so sumptuously decorated in velveteens, satins, gauzes, and brocades, and so busily furnished in Neo-Victorian that it was difficult at first to locate our host in the clutter. It didn’t help that his attire matched his surroundings, the very height of Romantic Goth.

I spotted him at last. Motionless on a low-backed, richly embellished chaise scattered with gilt pillows and tasseled throws, Mallucé was wearing stiff, textured brown-and-black striped trousers and fine-tooled Italian slippers. His eggshell linen shirt dripped lace at his wrists and throat, and blood at his jabot. He wore a brocade-and-velvet vest of amber, russet, crimson, and gold, and as I watched, he withdrew a snowy handkerchief from a pocket in the inner lining and gently dabbed blood from his chin, then licked a few remaining drops from his lips. Of medium build, he was as pale and smooth as a marble bust. Dead yellow eyes lent a feral cast to his sharply chiseled, too-white face. Long blond hair pulled back in an old-fashioned, amber-beaded queue emphasized his abnormally rigid pallor. 

The vampire separated sinuously from the settee and rose, holding an incongruously modern laptop. With a graceful flick of his fingers, he snapped the chrome case shut, tossed it carelessly on a velvet-draped table, then glided to a halt in front of us.

As he stood there in all his undead stillness, face-to-face with the carnal maleness and disturbing vitality of Hannibal Lecter, I was startled to realize that, although I was deep in the belly of a vampire’s lair, surrounded by his worshipers and monster minions—if pressed to decide which of the men before me was more dangerous—it wouldn’t have been Mallucé. Eyes narrowed, I looked back and forth between them. Something nagged at me, something I couldn’t quite put my finger on. It was a thing that I would stupidly fail to put my finger on until it was too late. Before long, I would understand that nothing had been what it seemed that night, and the reason Lecter had faced-off so coolly with the bloodsucking Master was because he’d gone in with the quiet assurance that, no matter what happened, he would walk out alive, and not because he had Mallucé by the proverbial fiscal balls. 

“What did you do with my money?” the vampire inquired, his voice sounding a bit shrill.

Lecter smiled, teeth flashing white in his dark face. “Think of it as an insurance policy. I’ll return it when we’re through, Verger.”

The vampire’s lips drew back, revealing long, sharp, pointed fangs. There was still blood on them. An expression of utter, mindless rage flashed over his icy face. “The name’s Mallucé, asshole,” he hissed.

Score one for Lecter, I thought. Mason still hated his name. Losing control of an immense fortune didn’t seem to bother him nearly as much as merely being addressed by the name with which he’d been christened.

Lecter flicked a contemptuous gaze over the vampire, from frothy, bloody jabot to pointy-toed, silk-trimmed leather slippers. “As you wish. Mallucé asshole then,” he said. 

Mallucé’s inhuman yellow eyes narrowed. “Do you have a death wish, human?” He’d recovered quickly, his face was blank again, his voice once more controlled, so light and melodic it was nearly a verbal caress. 

Lecter actually laughed. “I might. Though it is doubtful you will be helping me with that. What do you know about the Sinsar Dubh?” he asked point blank. 

Mallucé flinched, almost imperceptibly, but it was there. If I hadn’t been watching him so closely, I wouldn’t have caught it. Twice now he’d betrayed an emotion, a thing I was willing to bet he rarely did. With a glance at his guards, then to the door, he said, “Out. Except you.” He pointed at Lecter. 

Lecter wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I instantly shivered, just as I had last night when he’d touched me. The man packed a seriously weird physical punch. 

“He stays with me,” Lecter said.

Mallucé gave me a deprecating once-over. “Into little boys now, are we, Lecter?” 

“As are you, from what I’ve heard,” Lecter countered. Lecter had also told me that Mason was a suspected pedophile. As per my agreement with Lecter, I kept my mouth shut and my opinions to myself. 

Mallucé turned to his bodyguards, who hadn’t moved an inch, and hissed, “I said out.”

The two Unseelie looked at each other, then one spoke in a gravelly voice, “But O Great Undead One—”

Lecter shook his head. “You couldn’t come up with a name a little more original than that?”

“Now!” When Mallucé bared his fangs at them, the Rhino-boy bodyguards left. But they didn’t look at all happy about it. 

Well, that was a pure waste of time,” Lecter growled as we picked our way back through the antique furnishings of Mallucé’s house. 

I didn’t say anything. The Unseelie Rhino-boys were right behind us, making sure we left. “The Master” was not at all happy with us. Once he’d dismissed his guards, Mallucé had simply pretended not to know what Lecter was talking about, acting as if he’d never heard of the Sinsar Dubh before, even though a blind man could see that not only had he, but he knew something about it that disturbed him deeply. He and Lecter had gotten into a pissing contest then, trading barbs and insults, and within moments, they’d completely forgotten about me. 

Ten minutes or so into their little testosterone war, one of Mallucé’s guards—one of the human ones—had been stupid enough to interrupt and I’d seen something that had convinced me Mason Verger was the genuine article, or at least something supernatural. The vampire had picked up the nearly seven-foot bruiser with one pale hand around his throat, raised him in the air, and flung him backward across the chamber so hard he’d slammed into a wall, slumped to the floor, and lay there, his head lolling at an impossible angle on his chest, blood leaking from his nose and ears. Then he stood there, his yellow eyes blazing unnaturally, and for a moment, I’d been afraid he was going to fall slathering on the bloody body and feast. 

Time to go, I’d thought, on the verge of hysteria. But Lecter had said something nasty and he and Mallucé had gotten right back into it, so I’d stood there hugging myself against the awfulest chill, tapping a foot nervously, and trying not to throw up. 

The Rhino-boys didn’t leave us at the door but escorted us all the way to the Porsche, and waited while we got inside. They were still standing there with their valet-buddy as we sped away. I watched them in my side-view mirror until they disappeared from sight, then heaved a huge sigh of relief. That had been singularly the most nerve-wracking experience of my life, surpassing even my encounter with the hideous Many-Mouthed-Thing. “Tell me we never have to go back there again,” I said to Lecter, wiping clammy palms on my pant legs.

“But we do, Mr. Graham. We didn’t get the chance to cover the grounds. We’ll have to return in a day or two for a thorough look around.” 

“There’s nothing on the grounds,” I told him.

He glanced at me. “You can’t know that. Mallucé’s estate covers hundreds of acres.”

I sighed. I had no doubt, if Lecter had his way, he’d run me over every inch of it, back and forth, his own indefatigable psychic lint brush. “There’s nothing on the grounds, Lecter,” I repeated.

“Again, Mr. Graham, you can’t know that. You didn’t start sensing the photocopies of the Sinsar Dubh until I’d removed them from the vault three floors beneath the garage and brought them into the bookstore.”

I blinked. “There are three floors beneath the garage? Why, for heaven’s sake?”

Lecter locked his jaw, as if he regretted the admission. I could see I was going to get nothing further from him on the subject so I pressed my point instead. I was not going back to the vampire’s den; not tomorrow, not the day after tomorrow, not even next week. If they caught me, they’d kill me, of that I was certain. 

“I don’t agree,” I said. “I think Mallucé would keep anything he valued nearby. He would want it close at hand, to pull it out and gloat over it, if nothing else.”

Lecter slanted me a sideways look. “Now you’re an expert on Mallucé?”

“Not an expert, but I think I know a thing or two about psychotic personalities,” I said defensively.

“And why is that, Mr. Frat Boy?”

He was such a jackass sometimes. I shrugged it off because it was only going to make this next part even sweeter to see the look on Lecter’ face when I withdrew a small enameled black box from my jacket pocket, held it up and waggled it at him.

“Because that was where this used to be,” I said smugly. “Close at hand.”

Lecter shifted down and slammed on the brakes so hard the tires squealed and the pads smoked. 

“Come on, Lecter, admit it, I did good,” I said a bit smugly. Turns out not only could I sense the Sinsar Dubh, but apparently I could also sense all Fae Objects of Power—or OOPs for short, as I would soon be calling them—and I was darned proud of myself for how neatly I’d purloined my first one. 

We’d returned to the bookstore at just slightly under the speed of light, and were now seated in the rear conversation area where he was examining the spoils of my novice heist. 

“If we overlook the fact that we will be the first ones he thinks of when he finds it missing, Mr. Graham,” he said, turning the small, elaborate box in his hands, “I suppose one could say at least you didn’t get yourself killed. Yet.”

I snorted. But I suspected that that kind of backhanded praise was probably the best anyone ever got from Hannibal Lecter. 

“Fine. Next time I’ll know better and just leave it,” I said crossly. “Would that make you happier?”

He glanced up from the box, which he was trying to figure out how to open, his dark gaze dripping icy Old World hauteur. “That’s not what I meant, Mr. Graham, and you know it.”

I imitated his expression and shot it back at him. “Then don’t berate me next time for doing it,” I said, crossing my arms over my chest and raising my chin defiantly. 

His gaze flicked to my throat and stayed there a moment. When he returned his attention to the box, I was able to breathe again. Lecter had just given me the most carnal, sexually charged, hungry look I’d ever seen in my life, and I was pretty sure he didn’t even know he’d done it. My body felt hot and flushed and my mouth was suddenly uncomfortably dry. Hannibal Lecter might be only around ten years older than me, and he might be what most omegas would consider extremely attractive in a dark, forbidding way, but he and I came from different worlds; we didn’t see life the same way. Gazelles didn’t lie down with lions, at least not unbloodied and alive. After a long, puzzled moment, I shook my head, thrust the inexplicable look from my mind, and employed a swift change of subject.

“So, what do you think is in the box? Any idea?” The feeling I got from it wasn’t the same as the one I’d gotten from the photocopies of the Sinsar Dubh. Though I’d begun feeling nauseated the instant I’d stepped into the chamber, it hadn’t approached incapacitating, not even when I’d located and stood right next to the thing. I’d taken advantage of Lecter’s and Mallucé’s ridiculous posturing and tucked it into my pocket, keeping my arm over it to cover the bulge. Handling the box hadn’t been pleasant, but I’d been able to contend with my queasy stomach.

“If it’s what I think it is,” Lecter replied, “it’s nearly as important as the Dark Book itself, indispensable to us. Ah,” he said with satisfaction, “there you are.” With tiny steely clicks, the box popped open.

I leaned forward and peered inside. There, on a bed of black velvet, lay a translucent blue-black stone that looked as if it had been cleaved in sharp, clean strokes from a larger one. Both the smooth outer surfaces and rough inner faces were covered with raised rune-like lettering. The stone emitted an eerie blue glow that deepened to coal at its outer edges. I got an icy chill just from looking at it. 

“Ah yes, Mr. Graham,” Lecter murmured, “you are indeed to be commended. We now have two of the four sacred stones necessary to unravel the secrets of the Sinsar Dubh.” 

“I see only one,” I said. 

“I have its mate inside my vault.” He traced his fingers lightly over the raised surface of the faintly humming stone. 

“Why is it making that noise?” I was beginning to feel a great deal of curiosity about just what else might be tucked away beneath Lecter’s garage.

“It must sense the proximity of its counterpart. It is said if the four are brought together again they will sing a Song of Making.” 

“You mean, they’ll create something?” I asked.

Lecter shrugged. “There are no words in the Fae language equivalent to ‘create’ or ‘destroy.’ There is only Making, which also includes the unmaking of a thing.”

“That’s odd,” I said. “They must have a very limited language.”

“What they have, Mr. Graham, is a very precise language. If you think about it a moment, you’ll see it makes sense; case in point, if you’re making sense, you’ve just unmade confusion.”

“Huh?” My confusion hadn’t been unmade. In fact, I could feel it deepening.

“In order to make something, Mr. Graham, you must first unmake what is in the process. Should you begin with nothing, even nothing is unmade when it is replaced with something. To the Tuatha Dé there is no difference between creating and destroying. There is only stasis and change.”

I’m a bottom-line kind of guy. I barely managed Cs in my college philosophy courses. When I tried to read Jean-Paul Sartre’s Being and Nothingness, I developed an unshakable case of narcolepsy that attacked every two to three paragraphs, resulting in deep, coma-like fits of sleep. 

The way I saw it, what Lecter had just told me was this: A Fae not only wouldn’t care whether I lived or died, it wouldn’t even really register that I was dead, just that, before, I could walk and talk and change my clothes by myself, but afterward I couldn’t, as if someone had yanked the batteries out of me.

I was really learning to hate the Fae. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter Will has a run-in with a “beautiful” Fae for a change, but it’s no less disturbing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My clothes were an offense to my skin. I needed them off. I grabbed the bottom of my T-shirt and began to pull it over my head. The breeze on my naked skin startled me. I froze, my shirt half over my face. 
> 
> What the hell was I doing?

I hurled a ripped pillow across the ransacked bedroom, and cried, “Darn it, Alana, where did you hide it?”

Feathers showered the room. What remained intact of the slashed-up pillow crashed into a framed picture of a thatch roofed seaside cottage above the headboard—one of the few items in her apartment that had been left undisturbed—and knocked it off the wall. Fortunately, it fell on the bed and the glass didn’t break. Unfortunately, it didn’t reveal a convenient hidey-hole. I sank to the floor and leaned back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling, waiting for inspiration to strike. It didn’t. I’d run out of ideas. I’d checked every place Alana could have possibly hid that journal with no luck. Not only hadn’t I found her journal, but I realized her photo albums were missing as well. I knew Alana had taken two photo albums with her to Dublin: one of our family and home in Ponchatoula to show to new friends, and a blank one to fill while she was here.

I’d had no luck finding any of them. And I’d done a thorough search. I’d even stopped at a hardware store on the way over here and bought a hammer so I could tear apart the baseboard in her bedroom closet. I’d ended up using the claw handle to pry at all the moldings and casings in the place, looking for loose trim. I’d tapped at the wood nooks and crannies of the fireplace facade. I’d hammered at floor planks, listening for hollow spots. I’d examined every piece of furniture in the place, tops, sides, and bottoms, and even checked inside, as well as beneath, the toilet tank. 

I’d found nothing.

If her journal was hidden somewhere in the apartment, I couldn’t find it. The only thing left for me to try was complete demolition of the place: smashing out the walls, ripping off the cabinets, and tearing up the floors, at which point I’d have to buy the building just to pay for all the damages, and I didn’t have that kind of money. 

I caught my breath. But Lecter did. And I could offer him an incentive to want to find her journal. I wanted it for the clues it might hold to the identity of her killer, but there was a good possibility it also contained information about the location of the Sinsar Dubh. After all, the last thing my sister had said in her message was, _I know what it is now, and I know where—,_ before her words had abruptly terminated. The odds were high she’d written something about it in her journal. The question was, could I trust Hannibal Lecter, and if so, how far?

I stared into space, wondering what I really knew about him. It wasn’t much. The darkly exotic alpha was a self-contained mystery I was willing to bet never let anyone get close enough to unravel. Bedelia might know a thing or two about him, but she was a mystery herself. 

I knew this much: He was going to be really pissed at me by the time he saw me again, because the last thing he’d said to me, in his typical high-handed manner, before I’d stumbled exhaustedly off to bed early this morning was, “I have things to do tomorrow, Mr. Graham. You will remain in the bookstore until I return. Bedelia will procure anything you might need.”

I’d ignored his orders and, shortly after I’d awakened at half past two in the afternoon, slipped out the back way, down the alley behind the store. No, I wasn’t being stupid and I didn’t have a death wish. What I had was a mission, and I couldn’t afford to let fear shut me down, or I might as well reserve the first seat available on the next flight back home and forget about Alana’s killer. 

Yes, I knew the Many-Mouthed-Thing was out there looking for me. Yes, I had no doubt that while Mallucé slumbered his daylight hours away, tucked in a garish Romantic-Goth coffin somewhere, dripping blood encrusted lace, his men were already scouring Dublin for the thieving frat boy that I’m sure he had figured out by now took his stone.

But nobody would be looking for this me. I was incognito with sunglasses and had my hair shoved under a baseball cap. I was wearing faded jeans and a sloppy oversized, nearly threadbare T-shirt I’d swiped from Dad, along with scuffed-up tennis shoes. 

You might not think it sounds like much of a disguise, but I know a thing or two about people. The world notices attractive, well-dressed young people and it tries real hard not to see the unattractive, sloppy ones, avoiding eye contact at all costs. There was no doubt that I looked like the latter and that I would essentially be invisible. 

I glanced at my watch and pushed to my feet. I’d been searching Alana’s place for hours; it was nearly seven. Lecter seemed to have a habit of showing up at the bookstore shortly after eight, and I wanted to be back before he arrived tonight. I knew Bedelia would rat me out anyway, but I figured he wouldn’t be half as irritated if his personal OOP-detector had already returned safe and sound by the time he showed up, as he would be if I left him to worry over the potential loss of it for a while.

I put the sunglasses back on, made sure all my hair was tucked underneath the baseball cap and pulled it down low over my forehead, turned out the lights, and locked up. 

The air was warm, the sky streaked with the orange and crimson of a magnificent sunset when I stepped from the building. It was going to be a beautiful midsummer’s eve in Dublin.

Alana’s place and Lecter’s were on opposite ends of the busy Temple Bar District, but I didn’t mind that I had to push through crowds of festive pub-goers to get back to the bookstore. I might not be happy myself, but it was kind of nice to see others who were. It made me feel more optimistic about my own chances.

As I hurried down the cobbled streets, not a single person spared me a glance. I was pleased with my invisibility. 

As I was walking, the crowd seemed to be parting around something up ahead . . . and then I saw it. It was just standing there as people walked around it, oblivious to its presence. The moment I laid eyes on it I wanted to fuck it.

I don’t swear often, and I especially don’t use that particular word, so you can see the measure of the Fae’s impact that the word marched into my mind and assumed immediate control of the front. Ego and superego were dispatched with a single swift, killing blow and in swaggered my new ruler—that primitive little hedonistic bastard, the id. 

I was instantly hard, wet and slippery in my boxers, every cell ripe and swollen with need. My nipples pebbled and my loins plumped just from looking at it. The friction of my nipples against my t-shirt was suddenly an unthinkable sexual torture device, my jeans more binding than ropes and chains, and I needed desperately to have something between my legs, pounding into me, cramming me full inside. I needed friction. I needed thick, hot, long, rough friction pushing in and pulling out. Pushing in and pulling out, over and over, oh God, please, I needed something! Nothing else would stop my pain, nothing else would satisfy my sole purpose in life—to fuck.

My clothes were an offense to my skin. I needed them off. I grabbed the bottom of my T-shirt and began to pull it over my head. The breeze on my naked skin startled me. I froze, my shirt half over my face. 

What the hell was I doing?

My sister was dead. Buried and rotting in a grave outside the church we’d gone to since we were children. The church she’d dreamed of one day getting married in. She never would. Because of a Fae, I had no doubt. After the events of the past few days I was certain one or several of them had been responsible for her brutal murder. For ripping and tearing into her with their teeth and claws, and for God only knew what else they’d done to her. No, the coroner hadn’t found semen inside her, but what he had found inside her, he’d not been able to explain. Most of the time I tried not to think about it too much.

“I don’t think so,” I hissed, yanking my shirt back down. “Whatever it is you’re doing to me, you can just turn it off. It’s a waste of your time.”

“It is nothing I do, sidhe-seer,” it said. “It is what I am. I am every erotic dream you’ve ever had and a thousand more you’ve never thought of. I am sex that will turn you inside out and burn you down to ashes.” It smiled. “And if I choose, I can make you whole again.” 

Its voice was deep, rich, and melodic and had all the impact of a soft, sensual suckling at my swollen nipples. The erotic inferno began to rage inside me again. I backed away, gritting my teeth, straight into the window of the pub behind me. I pressed against it, shivering.

Alana is dead because of one of these things. I clung to that thought like a lifeboat.

The Fae stood in the middle of the cobbled street, fifteen to twenty feet away from me, making no move to approach farther. Cars were prohibited in this part of the district and those pedestrians crossing the street continued to detour placidly around it without giving it a second glance. Nor was anyone looking at me, which I wouldn’t have found particularly interesting except that I had my T-shirt half off again. Inhaling sharply, I yanked my shirt back down.

Even today, after all that I’ve seen, I couldn’t begin to describe V’lane, prince of the Tuatha Dé Danaan. There are some things that are simply too immense, too rich to be contained in words. This is the best I can offer: imagine a tall, powerful, mighty archangel, frighteningly alpha, terrifyingly beautiful. Then paint him the most exquisite shades of chestnut, bronze, and gold you can possibly imagine. Give him a mane shimmering with strands of cinnamon gilded by sunlight, skin of tawny velvet, and eyes of liquid amber, kissed by molten gold.

The Fae was unutterably beautiful. And I wanted to fuck and fuck and fuck and keep fucking until I died. 

I understood then. Each Fae I’d encountered so far had a “thing,” its own personal calling card. The Gray Man stole beauty. The Shades sucked life. The Many-Mouthed-Thing most likely devoured flesh. This one was death-by-sex, and the worst of it was that its victim would be fully aware with some distant part of their brain that they were dying, even as they begged and pleaded for the very thing that was killing them. I had a sudden, horrific vision of myself, on my knees right there in the street, naked, pathetic, writhing with insatiable need at the thing’s feet, invisible to passersby, dying like that.

Never.

I had one hope: If I could get close enough, I could freeze it and run. Steeling my will with the hellish memory of how Alana had looked the day I’d seen her body, I peeled myself from the window and stepped forward. 

The Fae stepped back.

I blinked. “Huh?”

“Not retreat, human,” it said coldly. “Impatience. I know what you are, sidhe-seer. We need not play your silly game of tag.”

“Oh right,” I snapped, “but we sure were going to take the time to play your silly game of death-by-sex, weren’t we?”

It shrugged. “I would not have killed you. You have value to us.” When it smiled at me, my mind went blank for a heartbeat, as if the sun had come out from behind clouds to shine down only on me, but it was so hot that it charred all my wiring. “I would have given you only the pleasure of my magnificence,” it told me, “not the pain. We can do that, you know.” 

I trembled at the thought—all that heat, but no ice; all that sex, but no death. The night air felt suddenly cool on the scorching skin of my chest, frigid to the fire of my nipples. I glanced down and saw my shirt lying by my feet, mixed with the daily trash and grime of the city. 

Jaw set, hands shaking, I blushed as I retrieved my shirt and put it back on. Then, without hesitation, I lunged straight for the Fae. I had to freeze it. It was my only hope. God only knew what I might do next. 

Before I was able to reach it, however, it vanished. One moment it was there, the next it was gone. I was pretty sure I’d just witnessed Fae “sifting” firsthand. But where had it gone?

“Behind you, human,” it said.

I turned sharply to find it standing on the sidewalk, a dozen feet to my left, pedestrians parting around it like the Red Sea drawing back from Moses, giving it increasingly wider berth. In fact, foot traffic on the entire street seemed to be thinning substantially and, here and there, a pub door suddenly slammed closed against a distinctly un-summery chill in the July air.

“We do not have time for fool’s play, William Graham.”

I jerked. “How do you know my name?”

“We know much about you, Null,” it said. “You are one of the most powerful sidhe-seers we’ve yet encountered. And we believe you have only begun to realize your potential.”

“Who are ‘we’?” I demanded.

“Those of us who are concerned with the future of both our worlds.”

“And who would these ‘those’ be?”

“I am V’lane, prince of the Tuatha Dé Danaan, and I am here on behalf of Aoibheal, exalted High Queen of our race. She has a task for you, sidhe-seer.”

I just stared at it for a few seconds, stunned. “Uh, on the off chance that you’ve forgotten—not that I’m trying to remind you or anything—but aren’t the Fae more inclined to kill sidhe-seers than to assign them helpful little tasks?”

“We haven’t made examples of your kind for some time now,” it said. “As a gesture of our good will and a token of the queen’s esteem, we have a gift for you.”

“Oh no.” I shook my head. “No gifts, thank you.” I was familiar with the whole Trojan-horse-beware-of-Greeks-bearing gifts debacle and there was no doubt in my mind that a Fae bearing gifts would certainly be worse. 

“It is my understanding you have betrayed yourself to one or more of the Unseelie,” it said coolly.

I stiffened. How in the world did it know that? And what did it mean by “or more”? Had the Royal Hunters been alerted too? “So?” I shrugged, falling back on my best, last defense: bluffing.

“Our gift offers you no small protection from those who would harm you.”

“Including you?” I blurted. Though I’d been managing to hold my own in conversation with it—and believe me, with what I was feeling, it was hard enough to string together consecutive words, to say nothing of trying to make them intelligible—twice now I’d had to pull my shirt back down and I’d just caught myself unzipping my jeans. 

“There is no protection against one such as I, sidhe-seer. We of the royal houses affect humans in this manner. There is nothing that can be done to prevent it.”

One day I would know that for the lie it was. But not before I’d been burned by the truth in it. “Then what good is your gift?” Crossly, I pulled down my shirt again. My nipples were so hot and tight they hurt. I cupped one in each hand, squeezed and kneaded, but my desperate massage provided no relief.

“Our gift would allow you to defend against many who would kill you,” it said, “just not against those with the right to kill you.”

My eyes narrowed and my hands dropped to my sides where they fisted. “The _right_ to kill me?” I snapped. Was that what they’d thought of my sister, the ones who’d murdered her? That they’d had the right?

It studied me. “Not that any of us would.”

Yeah, right—and piranhas were vegetarians. “What is this gift?” I demanded.

The Fae extended a gold arm cuff, etched with silver, flashing with ruby fire. “The Cuff of Cruce. It was made long ago for one of his prized human concubines. It permits a shield of sorts against many Unseelie and . . . other unsavory things.”

“What about the Seelie? Does it work against them?”

It shook its frighteningly beautiful head. 

I thought a minute. “Would it keep me safe from the Royal Hunters?” I asked.

“Yes,” it replied.

“Really?” I exclaimed. I could want it for that alone! Ever since I’d heard of the devil-like Hunters who loved to hunt down and kill sidhe-seers, the mere thought of them made my skin crawl, as if a special fear of that caste of Unseelie beyond all others was programmed into my much preyed upon genes. “What’s the catch?” I asked. A stupid question, I knew. As if it would tell me. I couldn’t trust a thing it said. I’d not forgotten Lecter’s comment that Seelie and Unseelie royalty were nearly impossible to tell apart. Though this Prince V’lane of the Tuatha Dé Danaan claimed to be here on the Seelie Queen’s behalf, I had no proof of that, nor even that it was who and what it claimed to be. 

“There is no catch,” it said.

Like I said, stupid question. “I stand by my initial position,” I informed it. “No thank you. There, that’s done. Now let’s get to the point: What do you want from me?” I yanked my shirt back down yet again and resisted the overwhelming need to rub the front of my pants. I wanted our little job-offer interview over and done with, the sooner the better. 

The air around me chilled, as if iced by the Fae’s displeasure with my attitude. “There is trouble in Faery, sidhe-seer,” it said, “and as you have seen, in your world, as well. After an eternity of confinement, some of the lower-caste Unseelie have begun escaping their prison. Despite our efforts to isolate the weakness in the fabric of our realms, we have not been able to determine how they are breaking free.”

I shrugged. “So, what do you want me to do about it?”

“Queen Aoibheal wants the Sinsar Dubh, sidhe-seer.”

Of course she does. I was beginning to think it might be easier to start tallying everyone I knew in Dublin that didn’t want that book. Oh wait, that would be nobody. “Well, what’s stopping her from getting it? Isn’t she supposed to be the most powerful of all the Fae?” I was pretty sure that was what Lecter had told me. Except for the Unseelie King, who some claimed outranked all, while others contended he was a mere figurehead, that the “children of the goddess Danu” were a matriarchal line. According to Lecter, nobody really knew anything for sure about the Unseelie King.

“We have a small difficulty. We are unable to sense our own sacred objects. It is only the rare sidhe-seer who can. We do not know where it is.” The Fae could not have seemed more affronted by its admission. How dare the world not bow and scrape at its feet? How dare the universe not conspire to arrange everything in its favor? How dare a mere human possess an ability that was beyond theirs? “Other things have gone missing, as well, that we would like to recover.”

“And just what does she want me to do about it?” I didn’t like where things seemed to be going. I wasn’t certain I could survive it.

“She merely wishes you to continue searching as you have been, and from time to time we will check on your progress. Should you learn anything—however small—about any of our hallowed relics, especially the Sinsar Dubh, you will alert me immediately.”

I sighed with relief. I’d been afraid it was planning to stay around while I searched. Thank God, it wasn’t. “How am I supposed to do that?” 

Again, it offered me the Cuff of Cruce. “With this. I will show you how to use it.”

I shook my head. “I’m not taking it.”

“Don’t be a fool. Your world is suffering, too.”

“I have only your word for any of this,” I said. “For all I know, you’re lying about everything and that cuff might just kill me the instant I put it on.”

“By the time you find proof that satisfies you, sidhe-seer,” it said coldly, “it may well be too late for your race.” 

“That’s not my problem,” I retorted. “I never wanted to be a sidhe-seer and I’m not even admitting that I am one now.” 

“You will change your mind,” it said.

And then the Fae was gone.

I stared blankly for several moments at the space it had been occupying, before snapping out of it. Despite the recent horrors I’d witnessed, watching something vanish right before my eyes had been profoundly disturbing. 

I glanced around to make sure it hadn’t popped back in behind me to sneak up on me or anything like that, but I was alone on the street. I was startled to realize the temperature in my immediate vicinity had dropped so significantly that I could see my breath in the air. A thin perimeter of fog encased me some twenty feet away, where iced air met heat again. I would soon learn it was characteristic of royalty; their pleasure or displeasure often reshaped the environment in small ways around them.

I did another quick scan. Yes, the street was empty, all the doors were closed, and there wasn’t a soul around. 

As fiercely ashamed of myself as I was aroused, I slipped a hand down my jeans. I came the moment I touched myself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter Will overhears an uncomfortable conversation between Hannibal and Bedelia and really questions who he can trust.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what made me hesitate when I went to open that second door that separated residence from store, but something did. Maybe I heard my name as I was reaching for the knob, or my curiosity was piqued by the urgent undertone in Bedelia’s voice that was carrying clearly through the door, although her words did not. Whatever the reason, rather than betray my presence, I nudged the door slightly ajar, pressed my ear to the crack, and displayed a lack of manners that would have appalled my mother; I eavesdropped on the conversation taking place beyond it.

It was a quarter past eight by the time I made it back to the bookstore, my trip back having been delayed by my unexpected encounter with V’Lane. I knew Lecter was there as soon as I turned the corner. His big black-and-chrome motorcycle was parked outside the brilliantly spotlighted front, right next to Bedelia’s sedate sedan. My day continued to cruise downhill. I’d been hoping that Bedelia had left on time, before Lecter had arrived, and before she could rat me out.

No such luck.

I detoured around back, deciding I would sneak in through the rear, pretend to have been upstairs all day locked in my room and see if I could pull it off. You never knew what you could get away with until you tried. Maybe nobody had bothered checking on me. 

When I rounded the rear of the building, my gaze automatically shot to the end of the alley, past the store, to the dark perimeter of the abandoned neighborhood beyond the rear floodlights. I paused, searching for shadows that shouldn’t be there. A humorless smile curved my lips; the strangest things were becoming instinctive. I spotted four clusters of darkness that were wrong. Three clung to the shadowy eaves of a building two doors down on the right; the fourth was on my left and behaving far more boldly. It was creeping back and forth along the stone foundation of the shop directly adjacent to Lecter’s, shooting and retracting dark tendrils of itself, testing the edges of the pool of light flooding the rear entrances. All four of them pulsed hungrily at my approach.

“Stay to the light,” Lecter had told me, “and you will be safe. The Shades can only get you in full darkness. They are unable to tolerate even the smallest amount of light. You must never, Mr. Graham, ever enter the abandoned neighborhood at night.”

“Well, why doesn’t somebody go in there during the day and fix all those broken streetlamps?” I’d asked. “Wouldn’t that get rid of them? Or at least help?”

“The city has forgotten that section exists,” he’d replied. “You will not find a district of the Gardai that claims it, and if you ask city power or water they will have no record of service to any address within its bounds.”

I’d looked at him incredulously. “Cities don’t just lose entire neighborhoods. That’s impossible.”

He’d smiled faintly. “In time, Mr. Graham, you will cease using that word.”

As I climbed the steps to the rear door, I raised my fist and shook it angrily at the Shades. I’d had my fill of monsters for the night. The Shade that was creeping along the foundation startled me by bristling visibly back at me. I found its display of sentient hostility chilling. 

The rear door was locked, but the third window I tried slid up easily. I muttered beneath my breath about Lecter’s appalling lack of safety-consciousness, as I boosted myself up and over the sill. After a quick bathroom stop, I headed for the front of Lecter’s Books and Baubles.

I don’t know what made me hesitate when I went to open that second door that separated residence from store, but something did. Maybe I heard my name as I was reaching for the knob, or my curiosity was piqued by the urgent undertone in Bedelia’s voice that was carrying clearly through the door, although her words did not. Whatever the reason, rather than betray my presence, I nudged the door slightly ajar, pressed my ear to the crack, and displayed a lack of manners that would have appalled my mother; I eavesdropped on the conversation taking place beyond it.

“You have no right, Hannibal, and you know it!” Bedelia cried.

“When will you learn, Bedelia?” Lecter said. “Might makes right. That’s all the right I need.”

“He doesn’t belong here. You can’t let him stay. I won’t stand for it!”

“You won’t stand for it? When did you become my keeper, Bedelia?” There was danger in the very gentleness with which Lecter asked the question, but Bedelia either didn’t hear it, or chose not to heed it.

“When you started needing one! It’s not safe to have him here, Hannibal. He must go—tonight, if possible, tomorrow at the very latest! I can’t be here all the time to make sure nothing happens!”

“No one asked you to,” Lecter said coldly.

“Well, someone needs to,” she cried.

“Jealous, Bedelia? It doesn’t become you.”

Bedelia sucked in an audible breath. I could almost see her standing there: eyes bright with passion, two spots of color high on the cheekbones of her aging movie-star face. “If you must take this to a personal level, then yes, Hannibal, I am. You know I don’t want him here. But it’s not just about me and what I want. That child is as ignorant and innocent as the day is long—”

Okay, I really resented that.

“—and he doesn’t have the slightest idea what he’s doing. He has no notion of the danger he’s in, and you have no right to continue placing him in it.”

“I’m not interested in rights, Bedelia. I never have been.”

“I don’t believe that, Hannibal. I know you.”

“No, Bedelia, you only think you know me. You really don’t know me at all. Stay out of this or leave. I’m sure I can find another to”—he paused a moment as if searching for precisely the right words—“serve my needs.”

“Serve your—oh! Is that what I do? Serve your needs? You’d do that, too, wouldn’t you? Find someone else. Just pack me off on the nearest train. You’d probably never even think of me again!”

Lecter laughed softly, and although I couldn’t see either of them, I pictured him taking her by the shoulders, maybe brushing his knuckles to the pale, soft curve of her cheek.

“Bedelia,” he said, “my foolish, sweet, faithful Bedelia; there will always be a place for you in my thoughts. But I am not the alpha you believe me to be. You have romanticized me unforgivably.”

“I have never seen any more in you than I know you could be, if you wanted to, Hannibal,” Bedelia declared fervently, and even I—a child as ignorant and innocent as the day was long, to coin a recently minted phrase—could hear the blind conviction of love in her voice. 

Lecter laughed again. “And there, my dear Bedelia, you make one of omegakind’s greatest mistakes: falling in love with an alpha’s potential. We so rarely share the same view of it, and even more rarely care to achieve it. Stop pining for the alpha you think I could be—and take a good, long, hard look at the one I am.” 

In my mind, Lecter grabbed her when he emphasized the word “look” and was now shaking her, not quite so gently.

There was another silence, then a sharp, pained feminine gasp, and a much longer silence.

“He stays, Bedelia,” Lecter murmured after some time. “And you will keep your peace about it, won’t you?”

I was beginning to think I’d missed her reply when Lecter spoke again, harshly. “I said ‘won’t you,’ Bedelia?”

“Of course, Hannibal,” Bedelia replied softly. “Whatever you wish.” Her voice was dreamy, as carefree as a child’s.

Taken aback by her sudden, drastic change of heart, I closed the door with careful stealth. Then I turned and beat a hasty path for the dubious security of my borrowed bedroom. 

Later that evening, hours after Lecter had come to yell at me through my closed door for going out today and risking the safety of his personal OOP-detector, then gone—yes, Bedelia had ratted me out—I stood at my bedroom window and stared out into the night. There was no order to my thoughts. They jumbled and tumbled like autumn leaves in a whirlwind. 

Where was Alana’s journal? There was no way she hadn’t been keeping one. If she’d thought she was falling in love, she would have written page after page about her new boyfriend every night, especially if she’d not been talking to me or anyone else about him. Though I’d been considering asking Lecter to help me search for it, after the conversation I’d just overheard, that was a big, fat no. Nor was I about to confide in him about my little visit from the death-by-sex Fae. 

Was V’lane really a Seelie prince? The proverbial “guy in the white hat”? It sure didn’t seem like it. But then, would any Fae ever seem good to a sidhe-seer? Not that I was admitting I was one or anything. I was still holding out hope that something else was going on. Like maybe I was sleeping and stuck in a long, awful nightmare that would end if only I could wake up. Or maybe I’d been hit by a car while walking back to my apartment in Quantico and was lying in a hospital bed having coma-induced hallucinations. Anything would be preferable to calling myself a sidhe-seer. The craziness had begun that very first night I arrived here, with the Fae at the bar and the batty old woman. 

Now that I looked back, though, I could see that the old woman hadn’t been crazy, she’d been a sidhe-seer too, and she had actually saved my life that night. Who could say how things might have turned out if she hadn’t stopped me from betraying myself? _Honor your bloodline_ , she’d said. What bloodline? A bloodline of sidhe-seers? Every question I thought of only bred a host of other questions. Did that mean my mom was supposed to be one, too? That thought was simply ludicrous. I couldn’t see Jennifer Graham, spatula in one hand, dish towel in the other, pretending not to see the Fae any more than I could see Mallucé forgiving me for stealing his stone and inviting me along on a shopping trip for the latest in Goth fashions. Nor could I see my mechanic father faking Fae-blindness. 

My thoughts bounced back to V’lane. What if the Fae was lying and was actually an Unseelie, working to free more of his brethren to prey upon my world? And if it was telling the truth, why did the Seelie Queen want the book containing “the deadliest of all magic”? What did Aoibheal plan to do with it, and how had this highly sought-after book gotten lost in the first place?

Who could I trust? Where could I turn? Had Alana known any of what I was learning? Had she been to Gideon’s and Mallucé’s? What had happened to her when she’d first arrived in Dublin all those months ago?

Whatever it was—when it had begun—she’d found it exciting. Had she met a man who’d dragged her into this dark underworld, as I had? Had she met a Fae who seduced her into it? _He’s been lying to me all along_ , she’d said. _He’s one of them_. By “them” had she meant “Fae”? “Oh God,” I whispered, stunned by the thought. Had Alana thought she was in love with a Fae? Had it wooed her, used her? Had she been an OOP-detector, too? And a Null, like me? Was I unwittingly following the same steps she’d taken, down the same path to the same eventual destination—death?

I mentally tallied everyone that was looking for the Sinsar Dubh: There was Lecter, Gideon, Mallucé, V’lane, and according to V’lane, the Seelie Queen, and from the presence of the Unseelie watchdogs at Gideon’s and Mallucé’s, at least one big, bad Unseelie that might or might not be called the Lord Master. Why? What were all these, er . . . people, for lack of a better word, after? Did they all want it for the same reason? And if so, what was that reason?

_We can’t let them have it,_ Alana had said of the Sinsar Dubh. “Gee, sis, could you have been a little more specific?” I muttered. “Who shouldn’t get it?” Even if by some fluke of fate I found the darn thing, not only would I probably not be able to touch it, according to Lecter, I wouldn’t have any idea what to do with it. 

I sighed. I had nothing but questions and nobody to ask. I was thick in the middle of people who guarded secrets and pursued hidden agendas as naturally as they lived and breathed and—probably—killed. Just look at the “men” I’d met in the past week: Gideon, Mallucé, V’lane, Lecter. Not a normal one among them. Not a safe one in the bunch. _A lamb in a city of wolves_ , Lecter had called me shortly after we’d met. _Which one will take you down, I wonder?_

Secrets. Everyone had secrets. Alana had taken hers to the grave. I had no doubt that trying to ask V’lane questions when I saw the Fae again—I wasn’t stupid enough to think it was done with me—would be an exercise in futility. The alleged prince might answer me, but I was only an OOP-detector, not a lie detector. And Lecter was no better. As Bedelia’s little dispute with him revealed, he was keeping secrets, too, and I was somehow in even more danger than I already knew. That was a cheerful thought. As of this morning I’d pretty much figured out that any time I walked out the door I was taking my life in my own hands, but apparently I was in danger while I was here, too. 

God, I was homesick! I missed my life. 

“We’ll be seeing Matthew Brown tomorrow, Mr. Graham,” Lecter had told me through my locked and barricaded door when he’d climbed four flights to chew my head off. “He’s the third big player on the field. Among other things, he owns “Knockout,” a posh restaurant in downtown Dublin. It’s Old World with wealthy clientele. As you seem to have a problem dressing yourself, Bedelia will procure you appropriate attire. And try to do a better job disguising your appearance or I will shave those curly locks of yours. Do not leave the bookstore again without me, Mr. Graham.” 

I lay on my bed fuming for hours at the man’s arrogance. It was three in the morning before I slept, and when I did, it was with the closet door wide open, and every single light in the bedroom and adjoining bathroom ablaze. When I woke up though, I was feeling much better. I had a plan to put Lecter in his place. I just needed to speak with Bedelia before she went shopping for my “appropriate attire.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter . . . . . let’s just say that Will has a little surprise for Hannibal. ;) And Will and Hannibal pay a visit to an ex-boxer turned gangster by the name of Matthew Brown in their continuing search for the Sinsar Dubh.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aren’t you ready yet?” I heard Lecter’s impatient voice booming up the stairs. 
> 
> “I’m coming!” I yelled back. I had purposely kept him waiting. I couldn’t wait to wipe that arrogant look right off his face. And as I made my way down the stairs and into the bookstore, I knew it had been worth all the time and effort I had put in just to see the look of shock on his face. 

“Aren’t you ready yet?” I heard Lecter’s impatient voice booming up the stairs. 

“I’m coming!” I yelled back. I had purposely kept him waiting. I couldn’t wait to wipe that arrogant look right off his face. And as I made my way down the stairs and into the bookstore, I knew it had been worth all the time and effort I had put in just to see the look of shock on his face. 

When Alana and I were 19, we both read the results of a poll that _Cosmopolitan_ magazine had conducted asking alphas who they were most attracted to: female omegas, female betas, male omegas, or ‘other.’ 79% of alphas said they were more attracted to female omegas, 11% were more attracted to female betas, 9% were more attracted to male omegas, and 1% were more attracted to ‘other.’ I argued with Alana that the only reason that female omegas got a higher ranking than male omegas was because there are a lot less of us, so probably a lot of those alphas had never even met a male omega before. So after arguing back and forth about it, we decided to try a little experiment. Since we were around the same size, she picked out one of her dresses and helped transform me into a woman. I had to admit I looked pretty good. Even Alana was impressed. Then I went to a local tavern I had gone to a couple times before, ordered a drink, and then sat there at the bar and waited to see what would happen. When I had gone to that particular tavern before as a man, I had been approached by one or two alphas. This particular evening I got hit on by four alphas and a beta. Apparently, the stupid poll had been right. 

So, since Lecter had indicated in a not so nice way that I wasn’t doing enough to change my looks, I had asked Bedelia to pick me up female attire and makeup, and gave her a basic idea of what I wanted. Lecter wanted me unrecognizable, I would give it to him. One thing I have to say about Bedelia, she has great taste. She selected a gorgeous chiffon dress with cap sleeves in a beautiful cream color that complimented my skin tone and fell to the top of my knees, just like a good southern girl wears it. The cowl neckline dipped provocatively in the front but was modest, and I had added a touch of contouring to give the illusion of cleavage. A wide black leather corset belt pulled in my waist and gave me curves and added a touch of naughtiness. Black leather ankle boots that matched the belt adorned my feet, and a necklace with a large, pear-shaped blue-green stone that matched my eyes perfectly hung provocatively below my throat and was the perfect finishing touch. When styling my hair I turned my head upside down, hair-sprayed it liberally, then set the lacquer with a blast of heat from my dryer. When I tossed it back again and finger-combed it, I had a head of shoulder-length, tousled chocolate brown curls that looked a bit wild and framed my face seductively. Heavy eyeliner and mascara made my eyes pop, and I finished my makeup off with light mauve blush and a deep rose-colored lip gloss that gave my lips a wet, enticing look. 

Lecter continued to stare at me in shock, looking me up and down as if seeing me for the first time while Bedelia smirked in the background, pleased to be in on the joke. She had stuck around past her quitting time just to watch the show. 

“I hope I’ve changed my appearance enough to suit you,” I said, deepening my voice slightly to a more sultry tone. 

That seemed to snap Lecter out of it. Clearing his throat, he walked to the door and held it open stiffly. As I sashayed toward it, I could tell he was trying not to look at me but failing miserably. I gave Bedelia a parting conspiratorial wink before walking through the door. I was feeling pretty smug. I had gotten one up on the high and mighty Hannibal Lecter, and I was sure that didn’t happen very often, if at all. 

Matthew “The Annihilator” Brown had been born Irish Catholic, dirt-poor, and with genes that would give him the strength, stamina, and body of a prizefighter before his eighteenth birthday. He had looks and charm, but it was said that there was a Saudi ancestor somewhere in his background that had bequeathed something fierce, dark, and ruthless to the Brown line. 

Born in a city controlled by two feuding Irish crime families—the Hallorans and O’Kierneys—Brown fought his way to the top in the ring, but it wasn’t enough for the ambitious champ; he hungered for more. Given the nickname “The Annihilator” by his boxing manager, that name seemed to be prophetic when one night, when Matthew was twenty-eight years old, the Halloran and O’Kierney linchpins, every son, grandson, and pregnant omega and beta in their families were killed. Twenty-seven people died that night, gunned down, blown up, poisoned, knifed, or strangled. The city had never seen anything like it. A group of flawlessly choreographed killers had closed in all over the city, at restaurants, homes, hotels, and clubs, and struck simultaneously. 

Horrific, most said. Bloody brilliant, some said. Good riddance, nearly all said, including the cops. The very next day, when a suddenly wealthy Matt Brown, champion boxer and idol to many, retired from the ring to take over control of various businesses in and around Dublin previously run by the Hallorans and O’Kierneys, he was hailed by the working-class poor as a hero, despite the fresh and obvious blood on his hands, and the rough pack of ex-boxers and thugs he brought with him.

That he was good looking didn’t hurt any. Brown was considered quite the charmer and omega’s man, but one with a fine point of honor that endeared him to his faithful; he didn’t sleep with other people’s spouses. Ever. The man who had no respect for life, limb, or law, respected the sacrament of marriage. 

Did I mention he was Irish Catholic? A joke around the city was that the young Brown had missed school the day the priest had given the sermon about the Ten Commandments, and on makeup day little Mattie only got the short list: Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor’s spouse—but everything else is up for grabs.

“Uh, Lecter,” I said. “I really don’t think stealing from this guy is a very good idea.” I’d seen my share of mafia movies. You didn’t march up to the Godfather and rip him off and expect to survive for very long afterward. I already had too many scary things after me. 

“We will burn that bridge when we come to it, Mr. Graham,” he replied.

“I think the expression is cross that bridge, Lecter, not burn it. What do you want—every freak, vampire, Fae, and mafia don in the city hunting me down? 

“Would you like to drive?” he asked suddenly. 

“What?” I gaped. Tonight Lecter had selected a 1975 Lamborghini Countach—one of only three “Wolf” Countachs ever made—from his absurd collection. I’d started drooling as soon as I had laid eyes on it. But why would he offer to let me drive his precious car? What was wrong with him? Ever since he’d seen my new look he’d been acting like this, and I just didn’t get it. He seemed . . . well . . . playful, for lack of a better word. In high spirits. Almost drunk, though with a clear head. If he were anyone else, I might have suspected him of substance abuse, of being coked up or something. But Lecter was too much a control freak and purist for that; his drugs were money, power, and control. Still, he was so electrically alive tonight that the air around him seemed to crackle and hiss.

“Just joking,” he said. 

And that was out of character, too. Hannibal Lecter didn’t indulge in humor. 

“That wasn’t nice. I’ve dreamed of driving a Lamborghini since I was a kid.” 

“You seem to know your cars, Mr. Graham,” Lecter murmured.

“Some,” I said modestly. “My dad owns a high-end garage and I used to help him out. He started taking me to Exotic Car Shows when I was seven.” 

We’d just begun crossing the first of two sets of railroad tracks and the silky hemline of my dress was slithering up my thighs, and as I caught Lecter sneaking a peek I quickly pulled it back down. 

We were about to hit the second set of tracks, so I put my hands on my knees to keep it in place. As we crossed them, I could feel the weight of Lecter’s gaze on the exposed skin of my neck, the heat of it, and I knew without even looking that he had that raw, hungry look on his face again. I refused to glance his way, and we rode for several miles in silence, with him using up entirely too much room in the car, and a weird tension eating up what little space there was between us. 

“Seen the new Gallardo Spyder?” I blurted out finally to break the tension.

“No,” he said instantly. “Why don’t you tell me about it, Mr. Graham?” The playful edge in his voice was gone; it was guttural, tight. 

I pretended not to notice and began waxing poetical about the V-10 with its razor-sharp lines and 512 horses that, although it couldn’t beat the Porsche 911 turbo in a zero-to-sixty speed test, it still packed a flashy, muscular punch, and before I knew it, we were pulling up in front of “Knockout,” Brown’s restaurant, and waiting while valets cleared space for us between a Maybach sedan and a limo. They were human, not Rhino-boys, which made for a nice change.

I confess I left fingerprints on the Maybach. I had to touch it as I walked by, if only to be able to tell Dad I’d touched one. 

“Keep your wits about you, Mr. Graham,” Lecter cautioned, close to my ear, jerking me from my thoughts. “You’ll need them here.” With his left arm suddenly around my waist, he steered me toward the entrance, locking gazes with any man brave or stupid enough to let his gaze dip below my eyes, holding it until the man looked away. He could not have more clearly branded me his possession. 

As soon as we entered the restaurant, I understood. That was what the omegas were here: beautiful, impeccably groomed, softly laughing, brightly dazzling possessions. Trophies. They weren’t people in and of themselves, but reflections upon their alphas. As tightly guarded as they were lavishly cosseted, they sparkled and shined like glittering diamonds, showing the world what successes their alphas were. 

Frat boy Will would have been as out of place here as a porcupine in a petting zoo. I straightened my spine, held my head high, and pretended that the stylish boots weren’t killing my feet.

Lecter was known here. As we passed, nods were exchanged and greetings were murmured, and all was soft and lovely at Brown’s establishment, if you were careful not to notice the steel every man in the room was packing.

I leaned close and whispered, “Do you have a gun on you somewhere?” I really hoped he did. 

His lips quirked, brushing my hair when he replied, “A gun would only get you killed faster in a place like this, Mr. Graham. Don’t worry, I don’t plan to offend anyone here.” He nodded to a short, cigar-chomping, enormously fat man with a beautiful female omega on each mammoth arm. “Not yet, anyway,” he murmured after we’d passed.

We took a booth in back where he ordered dinner and drinks for both of us.

“How do you know I like my steak medium-well?” I demanded. “Or that I wanted a Caesar salad? You didn’t even ask.”

“Look around and learn, Mr. Graham. There isn’t a waiter in here that will take an order from an omega. At Knockout, you eat what is chosen for you, whether you like it or not. Welcome to a time gone by, Mr. Graham, when alphas provided and omegas accepted. And if they didn’t like it, they pretended they did.”

Wow. And I’d thought the Deep South was bad. Fortunately, I liked my steak anywhere from rare to medium-well, could eat just about any kind of salad, and was thrilled to have someone else footing the bill for an expensive meal, so I made short work of it. All I’d had all day today was a sandwich and some coffee, and I was starved. When I finished, I saw Lecter’s plate was still nearly full and raised a brow.

He pushed it toward me. “I ate earlier,” he said.

“So why did you order, then?”

“You don’t go to a Brown business and not spend money,” Lecter said.

I shrugged. It just meant more food for me.

Just then a barrel of a man with big-knuckled hands, a flattened nose, and cauliflowered ears approached. “Good to see you again, Mr. Lecter. Mr. Brown invites you and your companion to drop by the back and say hello.”

It wasn’t really an invitation and no one pretended it was.

Lecter rose immediately, collected me, tucked me into his body again, and steered me along behind the battered ex-boxer as if, without guidance, I might blindly bounce off walls.

I was going to be really glad to get out of this place. 

“By the back” meant another building quite some distance behind the restaurant. We got there underground, following Brown’s man through the kitchens, down a long flight of stairs, and into a well-lit, damp stone tunnel. As we hurried past openings to more tunnels that were either blocked up with stone and concrete or sealed by heavily padlocked steel doors, Lecter murmured close to my ear, “In some parts of Dublin, there’s another city beneath the city.”

“Creepy,” I muttered, as we ascended another long flight of stairs.

I guess I was expecting something out of a movie: a pack of dissolute, heavy-jowled men crammed into a smoke-filled room, gathered around a table, wearing sweat-stained shirts and gun holsters, chewing cigars and playing high-stakes poker, with centerfolds of naked omegas tacked to the walls. What I got was a dozen or so well-dressed men talking quietly in a spacious, handsomely appointed room of mahogany and leather, and the only pictures on the walls here was the Madonna and Child. But the Madonna wasn’t alone; the august room was virtually wallpapered with religious icons. Interspersed with built-in bookcases graced by a collection of Bibles that I suspected might make even the Pope covetous, hung crucifixes of silver, gold, wood, and even one of those glow-in-the-dark plastic ones. Behind a stately desk hung a series of twelve paintings depicting Christ’s last moments. Over the fireplace was a reproduction of The Last Supper. At the far end of the room were two prayer shrines covered with brightly flickering candles, flanking a larger shrine that held an elaborate antique reliquary containing heavens only knew what—perhaps the tooth or heel bone of some obscure saint. A tall, powerfully built, dark-haired man stood before the ancient religious chasses, his back to us. 

I pretended to stumble at the threshold of the door. Lecter caught me. “Oops,” I said meaningfully. Though we’d not agreed on a code, I thought saying OOPs was pretty clear. I was telling him there was an Object of Power somewhere nearby. Not in this room, but close. From the sudden acid in my stomach that seemed to be boiling up through the soles of my feet, I suspected whatever it was lay directly beneath us, in Lecter’s “city beneath the city.”

If Lecter got my not-so-subtle message, he gave no sign of it. His eyes were focused on the man at the shrine, his jaw set. As the man turned from the reliquary, the two Unseelie flanking him turned also. Whoever the big, bad Unseelie was that was after the Sinsar Dubh, he’d stationed his watchdogs here, too. Our unknown competitor was watching the same people Lecter was interested in: Gideon, Mallucé, and now Brown. Unlike the Rhino-boys at Gideon’s and Mallucé’s, however, these were casting no glamour of being human whatsoever, which perplexed me until I realized that they really had no need. In their natural state, they were invisible to everyone but sidhe-seers like Lecter and me, and we seemed a pretty rare breed. I had no idea why these Rhino-boys had chosen to remain invisible rather than inserting themselves into Brown’s tangible reality as others had done with Gideon and Mallucé, but they had, which meant I had to determinedly not look at them at all. At least when Unseelie were faking passing as humans, I could notice whatever illusion they were presenting and not give myself away, but when they weren’t, I didn’t dare observe the space they occupied, which was easier said than done. Sliding your gaze over something that looks so alien is a little tricky.

I took a cue from Lecter and focused my attention on the man between them who was, no doubt, Matthew Brown. I could instantly see how he’d gotten where he was. In any century, this man would have been a fighter, a leader of men. Nearly six feet of graceful, sinewy muscle, he wore a brown tailored suit with a pale blue shirt underneath with the top two buttons undone, and a simple gold cross around his neck. He moved with the swagger and confidence of a man who knew his slightest wish was the rest of the world’s command. His hair was thick and wavy and the color of old mahogany, his eyes were a beautiful Irish green, his teeth the perfect white of an ex-boxer with money, and when he smiled, which he did now at Lecter, it was lightning quick and full of dark Irish deviltry.

“Good to see you again, Lecter.”

Lecter nodded. “Brown.”

“What brings you here tonight?”

Lecter murmured something complimentary about the restaurant and then the two men moved swiftly into a conversation about recent trouble Brown had been having at one of his shipping concerns down by the docks. Lecter had heard something out on the streets that might be useful, he said. 

I watched them while they talked. Matthew Brown was pure muscle-packed charisma. He was the kind of man alphas wanted to be and omegas wanted to be dragged off to bed by—and I did mean dragged off—there would be no dominating this alpha by any omega. There was no doubt in my mind that the powerful Irishman with the boyish good looks was also a stone-cold killer, and from the way he was trying to pave his way to heaven by plastering over his sins with the putty of religious zeal, he was also a borderline psychopath. 

Yet none of it diminished my attraction to him one bit—that was the true measure of the man’s presence. I was revolted by him, and at the same time, if he were to focus that devilish Irish charm my way, if those green eyes would turn with favor in my direction, I was afraid I would flush with pleasure even as I knew I should be running as fast as I could the other way, and for that reason alone, the man scared the living crap out of me. 

“Beautiful omega, Hannibal,” Brown said, suddenly turning his gaze my way. I wasn’t used to being called beautiful, and I will admit that I blushed at the compliment.

The boxer stepped closer, circled me, looking me up and down. He inhaled and made a rough sound of masculine approval in the back of his throat.

“She is, isn’t she?” Lecter replied.

“Not Irish,” Brown observed.

“American.”

“Catholic?”

“Protestant,” Lecter said.

I didn’t bat an eyelash at the lie. 

“Too bad.” Brown turned his attention back to Lecter and I was suddenly able to breathe again. “Good to see you, Hannibal. If you should hear anything further about my troubles at the dock …”

“I’ll be in touch,” said Lecter. 

“You like him,” I said later, as we picked our way back through the nearly deserted four a.m. streets of downtown Dublin. The information Lecter had given him had actually been pertinent, identifying several members of a local gang as the thorns in Brown’s side. 

“No, Mr. Graham,” Lecter replied.

“Okay, maybe not like,” I corrected. “Respect. You respect Brown.”

Again Lecter shook his head.

“Well, what, then?” Lecter had accorded Matthew Brown a certain solemn distance he’d not shown any of the others and I wanted to know why.

He thought a moment. “If I were in the middle of a battle and could choose either one man to fight barehanded by my side, or a full complement of sophisticated weapons, I’d take Brown. I neither like nor respect him; I merely recognize what he is.”

We hurried along for a few blocks in silence.

I was grateful to be out of the dress and heels and back in comfortable clothing. When we’d left Brown’s, Lecter had whisked us back to the bookstore, where he’d demanded a full report of what I’d sensed. After I’d told him, he’d left me alone in the bookstore while he’d gone off by himself somewhere to “get reacquainted with some of the finer points of the city’s sewage system,” he’d said.

In his absence, I’d gone upstairs and changed. I could figure out proper sewer-crawling attire all by myself—something old, dark, and grungy. That kind of attire I had. 

We’d returned to the general vicinity of Brown’s Restaurant in a dark, nondescript sedan I’d never have noticed parked in the shadowy rear of Lecter’s fascinating garage, left it at the curb several blocks from our intended destination, and we went on foot from there.

“Stay here a minute.” A hand on my shoulder, Lecter stopped me on the sidewalk, then strode into the middle of the street. He was his usual self again, occupying more space than was his due. He’d changed, too, into black slacks, a black turtleneck, and black boots. It was the first time I’d ever seen him out of a suit, and the hard, muscled body those clothes showcased was nothing short of incredible, if you went for that kind of man. Thankfully, I didn’t. It was like seeing a powerful, stalking black panther wearing street clothes. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” I muttered when, shoulders bunching and biceps bulging, he lifted the manhole cover, slid it aside, and beckoned me.

“How did you think we were going to get into the sewer system, Mr. Graham?” Lecter said impatiently.

“I didn’t. I must have purposely bypassed that thought.” I walked over. “Are you sure there’s not a convenient flight of stairs around here somewhere?”

He shrugged. “There is. It’s not, however, the best point of access.” He glanced up at the sky. “We need to get in and out as quickly as possible, Mr. Graham.” 

I understood that. In a couple of hours it would be dawn, and the streets of Dublin began bustling with people as early as daybreak. It would hardly do to come popping out of a manhole right in front of them, or worse, inches from a car’s front bumper.

I stood over the open hole in the street and peered down into the darkness. “Rats?” I asked, a bit sadly. 

“Undoubtedly.”

“Right.” I took a deep breath and blew it out slowly.

“What about shades?”

“Not enough to feed on down there. They prefer the streets. Take my hand and I’ll lower you down, Mr. Graham.”

“How will we get back up?” I worried.

“I have a different route in mind for our return trip.” 

“Does it involve stairs?” I asked hopefully.

“No.”

Of course not. How silly of me. 

I took his outthrust hand, let him dangle me over the edge and drop me down. Destination: a darker, even scarier Dublin, deep underground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter Will and Hannibal pull off a heist, but run into a little problem.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We ducked beneath the door as it slid soundlessly down and headed across the alley. Shades lurked to my right just beyond the reach of the floodlights illuminating the rear entrances, but I didn’t spare them a glance. I was intent on getting inside and out of the wide-open night where a crime lord’s bodyguard might pick me off at any moment with a well-aimed bullet.

The sewer turned out to be not so scary after all. In fact, not nearly as scary as upside had been lately.

Down there, in the dreary, dirty sewers beneath the city, I realized how drastically my world had changed, and in such a small amount of time. How could a beady-eyed, twitchy-nosed rat—or even a few hundred—compare to the Gray Man? What consequence raw sewage and stench next to one’s likely fate at the hands of the Many-Mouthed-Thing? What significance ruined shoes or skin torn scrabbling over rocks in collapsing parts of the city’s underbelly, when measured against the brazen theft I was about to commit? Against a man who’d taken out twenty-seven people in a single night just because they were in the way of his bright and shining future, no less.

We turned one way, then the next, through empty tunnels with unobstructed walkways, into ones fouled by slow-moving sludge. We sloped down deeper into the earth, veered up, and descended again.

“What is that?” I pointed to a wide stream of fast-moving water, visible beyond an iron grill mounted in the wall.” 

“The River Poddle,” Lecter said. “It runs underground. You can see where it meets the River Liffey through another such grill at the Millennium Bridge. In the late eighteenth century, two rebel leaders escaped Dublin castle by following the sewer system to it. One can navigate the city fairly well, if one knows where things connect.”

“And you do,” I said.

“I do,” he agreed.

“Is there anything you don’t know?” Ancient artifacts, how to freeze obscenely large bank accounts, the seedy subculture of the city, not to mention the exact layout of its dark, dirty underbelly.

“Not much.”

I could discern no arrogance in his reply; it was simply fact. “How did you learn it all?”

“When did you become such a chatterbox, Mr. Graham?”

I shut up. I told you pride is my special little challenge. He didn’t want to hear me? Fine, I didn’t want to waste my breath on him, anyway. “Where were you born?” I asked.

Lecter stopped short, turned around and looked at me, as if bewildered by my sudden spate of talkativeness. I raised my hands, bewildered too. “I don’t know why I asked that. I had every intention of shutting up but then I started thinking about how I know nothing about you. I don’t know where you were born, whether you have parents, siblings, a wife, children, or even exactly what it is you do.”

“You know all you need to know about me, Mr. Graham. As I do about you. Now move. We have precious little time.”

A dozen yards later, he motioned me up the rungs of a steel ladder bolted into the wall and, at the top of it, I became instantly, deeply nauseated. There was one extremely potent OOP—dead ahead.

“Beyond that, Lecter,” I said apologetically. “I guess we’re kind of screwed, huh?”

“That” was what looked like a bulkhead door. You know, the kind they use on bank vaults that are several feet thick, made of virtually impenetrable alloys, and open with that big spinning wheel thing like on submarine doors. It was just too bad “the handle” wasn’t on our side. “Don’t suppose you have a convenient stash of explosives on you somewhere?” I joked. I was tired and afraid and I was getting a little slaphappy, or maybe it was just the general, ever-increasing absurdity of my life that was making it difficult for me to take anything too seriously. 

Lecter eyed the massive door a moment, then closed his eyes. I could actually see the internal analysis he was performing. His eyes moved rapidly beneath closed lids, as if scanning the blueprints of Dublin’s sanitation system as they flashed across his retinas, Terminator-style, while he targeted our exact position, and searched for a point of entry. His eyes flew open. “You’re sure it’s beyond that door?”

I nodded. “Absolutely. I could puke right here.”

“Try to restrain yourself, Mr. Graham.” He turned and began walking away. “Remain here.”

I stiffened. “Where are you going?” A single flashlight suddenly seemed grossly inadequate company.

“He’s counting on natural barriers to protect it,” Lecter tossed over his shoulder. “I’m a strong swimmer.”

I watched his flashlight bob as he hurried down a tunnel to my left and disappeared around a corner, then there was nothing but blackness and I was alone in it with a serious case of the heebie-jeebies. I hate the dark. I didn’t used to, but I sure do now. 

It felt like hours, although according to my watch it was only seven and a half minutes later, that a dripping-wet Lecter opened the bulkhead door.

“Oh God, what is this place?” I said, turning in a slow circle, transfixed. We were in a rough-hewn stone chamber that was crammed with yet more religious artifacts displayed side by side with ancient weapons. It was evident from the high-water marks on the stone that the subterranean structure flooded occasionally, but all of Brown’s treasures were mounted well above the highest, suspended on brackets bolted into the walls or displayed on top of tall stone pedestals. I could just see Brown standing here, gloating over his treasures, the frightening gleam of religious fanaticism in those bright green eyes.

Wet footprints led from an iron grate low in the wall, beyond which lay deep black water, straight to the door. Lecter hadn’t even paused to look around when he’d entered.

“Find it, get it, and let’s go,” Lecter barked. 

I’d forgotten he couldn’t know which item it was. Only I could. I turned in a slow circle, stretching my newfound Spidey-sense. I retched. Dryly. Fortunately, it seemed I was getting a little better at this. My supper stayed in my stomach. I had a sudden vision of Brown coming down to discover his artifact missing, with neat little piles of puke all over the place and wondered what he would make of it. I snickered; a measure of how completely freaked out I was. “That.” I pointed to an item mounted just above my head, almost lost amid the assortment of similar items surrounding it, and turned to look at Lecter who was standing behind me, just outside the bulkhead door. 

“Are you sure that’s it?” he said. 

“Absolutely.”

“Well, don’t just stand there, get it, Mr. Graham.”

I blinked. “Me?”

“You’re standing right next to it.”

“But it makes me feel sick,” I protested.

“Now’s the perfect time to start working on that little problem of yours. Get it.”

Stomach heaving all the while, I lifted what appeared to be a spear from the wall. The metal brackets suspending it popped up with an audible click when I removed its weight. “Now what?” I said.

Lecter stared at the place where the thing had been for a minute and then gave a hollow laugh that echoed off the stone. “Now, Mr. Graham, we run like hell, because it would appear you just set off a dozen alarms.”

I jerked. “What are you talking about? I don’t hear anything.”

“Silent. Straight to every house he owns. Depending on where he is at the moment, we have little, or even less, time.”

“Fuck!” I exclaimed. Lecter wasn’t turning out to be a good influence on me at all. In a single night I’d dressed like a woman, burgled like a common thief, and now he had me cussing like a sailor as I panicked. 

It occurred to me as I raced through the predawn streets of Dublin, with a spear longer than I was tall tucked beneath my arm, that I didn’t expect to live much longer.

“Lose the pessimism, Mr. Graham,” Lecter said when I informed him of my thoughts. “It’s a self-fulfilling prophecy.”

“Huh?” I said, gasping for breath. I tried to fling myself into the car, but succeeded only in getting wedged in the open door by the spear.

“Slide it over the top of the seat and into the back,” he barked.

I managed to unjam myself and did just that. I had to roll the window down so part of the shaft could protrude. Lecter slid behind the wheel at the same moment I dropped into the passenger seat and we both slammed our doors.

“Expect to die,” he said, “and you will. The power of thought is far greater than most people ever realize.” He started the car and pulled away from the curb. 

A Gardai car was passing us, moving very slowly. Fortunately it was on Lecter’s side, not mine, and the cop couldn’t see the butt of the spear sticking out.

“We’re not doing anything wrong,” I said instantly. “Well, I mean, not that he knows, right? Surely the alarm hasn’t been reported to the police yet, has it?”

“Whether or not it has, he just got a good look at us, Mr. Graham. We’re on Brown’s turf. Who do you think pays to have his streets patrolled at these hours?”

Understanding dawned slowly. “You’re saying that even if the cop doesn’t know now, once he finds out Brown was robbed ….” I trailed off.

“He’ll pass on our descriptions,” Lecter finished for me.

“We’re dead,” I said matter-of-factly.

“There is that pessimism again,” said Lecter.

“Realism. I’m talking about reality here, Lecter. Pull your head out. What do you think Brown’s going to do to us when he finds out? Give us a little slap on the wrist?”

“Attitude shapes reality, Mr. Graham, and yours, to coin a grossly overused American phrase, sucks.”

I didn’t get what he was trying to tell me that night, but later, when it counted, I would remember and understand. The single greatest advantage anyone can take into any battle is hope. A sidhe-seer without hope, without an unshakable determination to survive, is a dead sidhe-seer. A sidhe-seer who believes themself outgunned, outmanned, may as well point a gun at their temple, pull the trigger, and blow out their own brains. There are really only two positions one can take toward anything in life: hope or fear. Hope strengthens, fear kills. 

But I understood little of such things that night and so I rode in white-knuckled silence as we sped through deserted Dublin streets until at last we pulled in to the brightly lit alley between Lecter’s garage and residence. “What the heck did we just steal, anyway, Lecter?” I said.

He smiled faintly as the garage door rose. Our headlamps illuminated the gleaming grilles of his auto collection. We drove inside and parked in the rear. “It has been called many things, but you might know it as the Spear of Longinus,” he said.

“Never heard of it,” I said.

“How about the Spear of Destiny?” he asked. “Or the Holy Lance? What you hold in your hands is the spear that pierced Christ’s side as he hung on the cross,” he said.

I nearly dropped it. “This is the spear that killed Jesus?” I exclaimed, dismayed. And I was holding it? I hurried after him toward the open garage door. I had the sudden fiercest urge to fling it away, scrub my hands, then go to the nearest church and pray.

We ducked beneath the door as it slid soundlessly down and headed across the alley. Shades lurked to my right just beyond the reach of the floodlights illuminating the rear entrances, but I didn’t spare them a glance. I was intent on getting inside and out of the wide-open night where a crime lord’s bodyguard might pick me off at any moment with a well-aimed bullet. 

“He was already dead when it happened, Mr. Graham. A Roman solider, Gaius Cassius Longinus, did it. The next day was the Passover and the Jewish leaders didn’t want the victims hanging on display throughout their holy day. They asked Pilate to hasten their deaths so they might be taken down. Crucifixion,” Lecter explained, “was a slow business; it could take days for the hanged man to die. When soldiers broke the legs of the two men beside Christ, they could no longer use them to push up for breath and expired quickly of suffocation. However, Christ appeared already dead, so instead of breaking his legs, one of the soldiers pierced his side to prove it. Perversely, the so-called Spear of Longinus has been coveted ever since, for alleged mythic powers. Many have claimed to possess the sacred relic: Constantine, Charlemagne, Otto the Great, and Adolph Hitler, to name but a few. Each believed it to be the true source of all his power.”

I stepped into the rear foyer of Lecter’s residence, slammed the door behind me, and rounded on him with disbelief. “So let me get this straight. We just broke into a mobster’s private collection and stole what he believes to be the true source of all his power? And we did this why?”

“Because, Mr. Graham, the Spear of Destiny has another name, the Spear of Luin, or Luisne, the Flaming Spear. And it is not a Roman weapon at all but one brought to this world by the Tuatha Dé Danaan. It is a Seelie Hallow and just happens to be one of only two weapons known to man that can kill a Fae. Any Fae. No matter the caste. Even the Queen herself is said to fear this spear. But if you like, I can ring up Brown and see if he might forgive us if we bring it back. Shall I, Mr. Graham?”

I gripped the spear. “This could kill the Many-Mouthed Thing?” I asked.

He nodded.

”And the Gray Man, too?”

He nodded again.

“Hunters?”

A third nod.

“Even Fae royalty?” I wanted to be perfectly clear on this.

“Yes, Mr. Graham.”

“Really?” I breathed. 

“Really.”

I narrowed my eyes. “Do you have a plan for dealing with Brown?”

Lecter reached past me, turned on the bright overhead lights in the anteroom, and flipped off the exterior floodlights. Beyond the window, the back alley went dark. “Go to your room, Mr. Graham, and do not come out again—for any reason—until I come for you. Do you understand me?”

There was no way I was going to go sit somewhere and passively await my death, and I told him so. “I will not go upstairs and cower—”

“Now!”

I glared at him. I hated it when he cut me off with one of those one-word commands of his. I had news for him: I wasn’t like Bedelia, pining away for crumbs of his affection, willing to yield to any demand he might make to get them. “You can’t order me around like I’m B—” This time I was glad he cut me off before I betrayed that I’d eavesdropped.

“Do you have somewhere else to go, Mr. Graham?” he asked coolly. “Is that it?” His smile chilled me, shaped as it was by the satisfaction of a man who knows he has a person exactly where he wants them. “Will you go back to The Clarin House and hope Mallucé isn’t out looking for you? Or will you try for a new hotel, and hope Brown doesn’t have anyone there on his payroll? No, I have it; you’ll go back home to Louisiana. Is that it? I hate to break it to you, Mr. Graham, but I think it’s a little too late for that.”

I didn’t want to know why it was too late for that: whether he meant Brown would come after me, dazed-eyed Goth slaves would cross water to return me to their Master, or Lecter himself would hunt me down.

“You bastard,” I whispered. Before he’d dragged me from one bizarre “player’s” house to the next, before he’d gotten me to rip off both a vampire and a mobster, I’d still had a chance. It might have been a slim one, but it had been a chance. Now it was a whole different ball game and I was playing in the dark and somehow, everyone but me had night-vision goggles and understood the rules of play. And I suspected this had been part of Lecter’s plan all along: to shave down my options, to whittle away my choices until he’d left me only one—to need him to survive.

I was furious with him, and with myself. I’d been such a fool.

And I couldn’t see any way out. Still, I wasn’t entirely helpless. I needed him? I could swallow that if I had to, because he needed me, too, and I was never going to let him forget it.

“Fine, Lecter,” I said, “but I’m keeping this. And that’s nonnegotiable.” I raised the spear I was gripping. Maybe I couldn’t fight off vampires and mobsters, but at least I could give the Fae a decent battle.

He looked at the spear for several moments, his dark gaze unfathomable. Then he said, “It was for you all along, Mr. Graham. I suggest you remove the shaft and make it portable. It’s not the original and only the head itself matters.”

I blinked. It was for me? Not only did the relic have to be worth an absolute fortune on the black market, but Lecter was also a sidhe-seer and could use it to protect himself, too, yet he was going to let me hang on to it? “Really?”

He nodded. “Obey me, Mr. Graham,” he said, “and I will keep you alive.”

“I wouldn’t need to be kept alive in the first place,” I snapped, “if you hadn’t dragged me into this mess.”

“You came looking for this mess, Mr. Graham. You sauntered in here all innocence and stupidity asking for the Sinsar Dubh, remember? I told you to go home.”

“Yeah, well, that was before you knew I could find things for you. Now you’d probably tie me up and drug me to keep me here,” I accused.

“Probably,” he agreed. “Though I suspect I’d have no problem at all finding more effective means.”

I looked at him sharply. He wasn’t joking. And I never wanted to know what those “more effective means” might be.

“But considering everything that’s after you, I don’t need to, do I, Mr. Graham? Which puts us right back where we started. Go to your room and do not come out again for any reason until I come for you. Do you understand me?”

Mom says humility isn’t one of my strengths, and she’s right. To reply would have reeked of capitulation, or at the least, acquiescence, and although he might have won this particular battle, I sure didn’t have to admit it, so I stared down at the spear in stony silence. The spearhead shimmered like silvery alabaster in the brightly lit anteroom. If I broke it off to a short shaft, it would be only about ten inches long. The tip was razor-sharp, the base about two inches wide. It would fit in the outer pocket of my messenger bag that’s meant to hold an umbrella or water bottle. 

When I looked back up, I was alone. Lecter was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Will finds out just how far Hannibal is willing to go to protect what is his.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I looked him straight in the eye, and he gazed straight back at me, and neither of us said a word. He didn’t say, 'I’m sure you saw the cars out back, Mr. Graham.' And I didn’t say, 'You cold-blooded bastard, how could you?' And he didn’t counter with, 'You’re alive, aren’t you?'

I’d never been so happy to see the first rays of dawn in my life as I was that next morning. I’d ended up doing exactly what I’d sworn I wouldn’t do: I’d cowered in my brightly lit, borrowed bedroom from one daybreak to the next, trying to make my meager snacks last, and wondering what brilliant plan Lecter could possibly have devised that might guarantee our safety from Matthew Brown and his army of gun-toting, musclebound cronies, quite pessimistically certain there was none. Even if Lecter managed to scare off a few of Brown’s men, there would only be more. I mean, really, how could one man hope to stand up to a ruthless mobster and his loyal pack of ex-fighters and thugs who’d once taken out twenty-seven people in a single night?

When the first rays of a rosy sunrise pressed at the edges of the drapes, I hurried to the window and pulled back the curtain. I’d lived through yet another Dublin night and that, in and of itself, was swiftly becoming cause for celebration in my badly warped little world. I stared dumbly down into the alley for a long moment, as the sight that greeted me slowly sunk in.

Or didn’t, I guess, because before I knew it, I’d raced from my fourth-floor retreat and was pounding barefooted down the back stairs for a closer look. I burst out into the early, chilly Irish morning. The concrete steps were damp with cold dew beneath my feet as I hurried down them, into the rear alley.

A dozen or so feet away, the black Maybach that I’d touched in front of Brown’s restaurant gleamed in the early morning light, all four of its doors ajar. It was making that annoying bing-bing sound that told me the keys were still in the ignition and the battery hadn’t yet run down. Behind it, hood to trunk, stretching down into the beginnings of the abandoned neighborhood, were three more black vehicles, all with their doors wide open, emitting a chorus of bings. Outside each car were piles of clothing, not far from the doors.

I had a sudden flashback to the day I’d gotten lost in the abandoned neighborhood, to the derelict car with the pile of clothing outside the driver’s door. Comprehension slammed into my brain and I flinched from the horror of it. Any fool could see what had happened here. Well, at least any sidhe-seer fool who knew what kind of things lurked around these parts could. 

The cop who’d seen us yesterday morning had apparently reported to Brown, and at some unknown hour after dark, the mobster had come looking for us with a full complement of his men, and as evidenced by their stealthy backdoor approach, they’d not been coming to pay us a social call.

The simplicity of Lecter’s plan both astounded and chilled me: He’d merely turned off the outside lights, front and rear, allowing darkness to swallow the entire perimeter of the building. Brown and his men had stepped out of their cars directly into an Unseelie massacre. Lecter had known they would come. I was even willing to bet he’d known they would come in force. He’d also known they would never make it farther than the direct vicinity of their own cars. Of course, I’d been safe in the store. With the interior lights ablaze and the exterior lights extinguished, neither man nor monster could have reached me last night.

Lecter had baited a death trap—one that my theft had made necessary. When I’d reached up and blithely removed that weapon from the wall, I’d signed death warrants for sixteen men.

I turned and stared up at the bookstore, now seeing it in an entirely different light: It wasn’t a building—it was a weapon. Only last week I’d stood out front, thinking it seemed to stand bastion between the good part of the city and the bad. Now I understood it was a bastion—this was the line of demarcation, the last defense—and Lecter held the encroachment of the abandoned neighborhood at bay with his many and carefully placed floodlights, and all he had to do to protect his property from threat at night was turn them off and let the Shades have free reign around his property. 

Drawn by grim fascination, or perhaps some long-dormant genetic need to understand all I could about the Fae, I approached the Maybach. The pile of finely made clothing outside the driver’s door was topped with a gold cross that looked just like the one I’d seen Brown wearing the night before last. Barely repressing a shudder, I reached down and picked it up. The gold glinted in the morning sun. 

There was something else, something peeking out of the suit jacket, a thick husk of what looked like badly yellowed, porous parchment. Curious, I picked it up, and then jerked violently and dropped it. I’d seen that kind of “parchment” before. I’d seen dozens of them, blowing down the deserted streets of the abandoned neighborhood that day I’d gotten lost in the fog, all different shapes and sizes. I remembered thinking that there must be an old paper factory somewhere nearby with broken windows.

But it hadn’t been paper blowing past me—it had been people. Or what had been left of them, anyway. And that day, if I’d not made it out before nightfall, I would have become one of these... these... dehydrated rinds of human matter, too.

I tossed the gold cross back on the pile of clothes and backed away. I didn’t need to look at any more piles of clothing to know those husks were all that was left of Matthew Brown and fifteen of his men, but I did anyway. I examined three more, and that was all I could take. The men hadn’t even been able to see what was killing them. I wondered if the Shades had attacked simultaneously, waiting for all of them to get out of their cars, or if only the front two men had stepped out of each car and then, when the two in the rear had seen them go down, sucked into little scraps of whatever it was the Shade palate found indigestible in humans, they too had lunged out, guns at the ready, only to fall victim to the same unseen foe. I wondered if the Shades were clever enough to wait, or merely driven by mindless, insatiable hunger.

If they’d gotten me that first night I’d been lost, I’d have been able to see what was coming—great big oily darknesses—but I’d not have known I was a Null, or even a sidhe-seer, and although I probably would have raised my hands to try to fend it off, I wasn’t sure the Shades had a tangible form that I could touch to freeze. I made a mental note to ask Lecter.

I stared at the four cars, at the piles that were all that remained of sixteen men: clothing, shoes, jewelry, guns; there were lots of guns. They must have been packing at least two each; blue steel littered the pavement around the cars. Apparently Shades killed quickly or all the guns had silencers, because I hadn’t heard a single shot last night.

No matter that these men had been criminals and killers, no matter that once before they’d wiped out two entire families, I could not absolve myself of their deaths. My Dad used to say, “Don’t tell me you didn’t mean to do it, Will. Omission or commission—the end result is the same.” I understand what he meant now. It’s the difference between involuntary manslaughter and homicide: the dead person is still dead, and I highly doubt the corpse appreciates any legal distinctions we make over it.

By omission or commission, my hand was in it, and I would carry it inside me for the rest of my life in a place that I would eventually learn to live with, but never learn to like.

Bedelia arrived at eleven-fifty to open the bookstore. By midafternoon, the day had turned overcast, drizzly, and cold, so I flipped on the gas logs in the fireplace in the rear conversation area, curled up with some fishing magazines, and watched the customers come and go, wondering what kind of lives they had and why I couldn’t have one like that, too.

Bedelia chatted brightly with everyone but me and rang up orders until eight o’clock on the dot, when she locked up the store and left. Our brief moment of comradery seemed to have vanished. 

Mere hours after its urbane owner had killed sixteen men, all was business as usual at Lecter’s Books and Baubles again, which begged the question: Who was the bigger stone-cold killer—the overzealous ex-boxer turned mobster, or the car-collecting bookstore owner?

The mobster was dead. The very-much-alive bookstore owner stepped in from the rain, a little later than usual but no worse for the wear, at half past nine that night. After relocking the front door, he stopped at the cash register to check on notes Bedelia had left him about two special orders placed that day, then joined me, taking an armchair opposite my perch on the sofa. His maroon shirt was splattered with rain and molded to his hard body like a damp second skin. Black trousers clung to his long muscular legs. He had on that heavy silver Celtic wrist cuff again that made me think of arcane chants and ancient stone circles. He radiated his usual absurd amount of energy and dark, carnal heat.

I looked him straight in the eye, and he gazed straight back at me, and neither of us said a word. He didn’t say, _I’m sure you saw the cars out back, Mr. Graham. A_ nd I didn’t say, _You cold-blooded bastard, how could you?_ And he didn’t counter with, _You’re alive, aren’t you?_ So I didn’t remind him that he’d been the one to jeopardize my life to begin with. I have no idea how long we sat there like that, but we had a complete conversation with our eyes. There was knowledge in Hannibal Lecter’s gaze, a bottomless pit of it. In fact, for a moment, I imagined I saw The Tree Itself in there, smothered with delicious, shiny red apples just begging to be eaten, but it was only a reflection of his shirt on those strange maroon irises that made his eyes look like molten lava.

There was one thing we hadn’t covered in our wordless communiqué that I just had to know. “Did you even think twice, Lecter? Did you feel any hesitation at all?” When he didn’t answer, I pressed, “For just a few moments, did you wonder about their families? Or worry that maybe one of them was a last-minute substitute who’d never done anything worse in his life than steal some kid’s lunch in fourth grade?”

If eyes were daggers, mine would have killed. These were all things I’d been thinking about throughout the long day; that somewhere out there were wives and children whose husbands and fathers were never coming home again, who would never know what had happened to them. I’ve been told I have a little too much empathy, and maybe that’s true. I wondered if I should gather their personal effects—minus their ghastly remains—and ship them anonymously to the police department? I understood the grim comfort of knowing for a fact that Alana was dead, of having seen her body and laid her in the ground. If she’d simply disappeared, I’d have gone through every day of the rest of my life driven by an unquenchable, desperate hope, searching every face in every crowd, wondering if she was alive out there somewhere. Praying she wasn’t in the hands of some psycho.

“Tomorrow,” said Lecter, “you will go to The National Museum.”

I hadn’t realized I was holding my breath, hoping for an answer that might assuage some of the guilt I’d been stewing in, until it came out in a derisive snort. Typical Lecter. Ask for an answer—get an order. “What happened to ‘You will remain here until I return, Mr. Graham?’” I mocked. “What about Mallucé and his men? Have you forgotten about that little problem?” Brown might be gone, and I might have a way of protecting myself from the Fae, but there was still one very pissed-off vampire on the loose out there.

“Mallucé was summoned away last night by someone whose orders he apparently could not, or would not, refuse. His followers expect him to be gone for several days, perhaps as long as a week,” said Lecter.

My battered spirits lifted a little. That meant, for a few days at least, I could venture out into the city and move about almost like a normal person again, with only the Fae to worry about. I wanted to go back to Alana’s apartment and decide just how much damage I was willing to inflict on it to further my search for her journal, and I wanted to buy more snacks for my room in case I got stuck up there again. 

“Why am I going to the museum?”

“I want you to scour it for OOPs, as you call them. I’ve long wondered if there are Fae artifacts being hidden in plain view, catalogued as something else. Now that I have you, I can test that theory.”

“Don’t you know what all the OOPs are and what they look like?” I asked.

He shook his head. “If only it were that simple. But not even the Fae themselves recall all their own relics.” He gave a short, dark laugh. “I suspect it comes from living too long. Why bother to remember or keep track of things? Why care? You live today. You’ll live tomorrow. Humans die. The world changes. You don’t. Details, Mr. Graham,” he said, “go the way of emotions in time.”

I blinked. “Huh?”

“The Fae, Mr. Graham,” he said. “They aren’t like humans. Extraordinary longevity has made them something else. You must never forget that.”

“Believe me,” I said, “I’m not about to mistake them for human. I know they’re monsters. Even the pretty ones.”

His eyes narrowed. “The pretty ones, Mr. Graham? I thought all the ones you’d seen so far were ugly. Is there something you’re not telling me?”

I’d almost slipped about V’lane, a topic I had no desire to discuss with Lecter. Until I knew who I could trust—if anyone—and how far, I would keep my own counsel about some things. “Is there something you’re not telling me?” I countered coolly. How dare he poke at me for keeping secrets when he was chock-full of them? I didn’t bother trying to hide that I was trying to hide something. I just used one of his methods on him—evasion by counter question. We had another of those wordless communiqués, this time about truths and deceptions and bluffs and calling people on them, and I was getting better at reading him because I saw the very moment Lecter decided pushing me wasn’t worth giving up anything himself.

“Try to wrap the museum up as quickly as possible,” he said. “After you’ve finished there, we’ve a list of places longer than your arm in and about Ireland to search for the remaining stones and the Sinsar Dubh.”

“Oh God, this is my life now, isn’t it?” I exclaimed. “You expect me to just trudge around from place to place as you select them, with my nose pressed to the ground, sniffing out OOPs for you, don’t you?”

“Have you changed your mind about trying to find the Sinsar Dubh, Mr. Graham?”

“Of course not.”

“Do you know where to look yourself?”

I scowled. We both knew I didn’t.

“Don’t you think the surest way to find both the Dark Book and your sister’s killer is to immerse yourself in the very world that killed her?”

Of course I did. I’d thought of that all by myself last week.

“So long as that world doesn’t kill me first,” I said. “And it certainly seems to be trying its darnedest.”

He smiled faintly. “I don’t think you understand, Mr. Graham. I won’t let it kill you. No matter what.” He stood and walked across the room. As he opened the door, he shot over his shoulder, “And one day you will thank me for it.”

Was he kidding? I was supposed to thank him for staining my hands with blood? “I don’t think so, Lecter,” I told him, but the door had already swung closed and he’d disappeared into the rainy Dublin night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter guess who’s back? I'll give you a little hint: He’s a death-by-sex Fae.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From somewhere behind me, laughter rolled like smooth, round, cool pearls sliding slowly over my genitals, and I was suddenly a great, bottomless abyss of excruciating sexual need. My legs were shaking, my underwear was suddenly gone, my inner thighs were soaking wet with slick, and I was so hungry for sex that I knew for a fact I was going to die if I didn’t get it right here and now.

_Shades: perhaps my greatest enemy among the Fae_ , I wrote in my notebook. I hadn’t wanted to lug the heavy laptop around while I covered the museum, so I had brought a notebook instead and would type my notes out later.

Dropping my pen between the pages, I checked my watch again; still ten more minutes to go until the museum opened. 

I’d had bad dreams last night, and I’d been so eager to get out of the bookstore and into the sunny morning, to go do something touristy and refreshingly normal, that I hadn’t thought to check what time the museum opened. After stopping for coffee and a scone, I’d still arrived a half an hour early and was one of many people milling outside, standing in groups or waiting on benches near the domed entrance of the Museum of Archaeology and History on Kildare Street. I’d managed to snag a bench for myself and was making good use of my extra time by updating recent events in my notebook and summarizing what I’d learned. Hindsight was twenty-twenty and you never knew what clues someone else might be able to pick up on in your life that you were blinded to by living it. If anything happened to me, I wanted to leave behind the best possible record I could, in case someone else would take up my cause—although frankly, I couldn’t imagine anyone who would. 

I picked up my pen. _According to Lecter_ , I wrote, _the Shades lack substance, which means I can neither freeze nor stab them. It appears I have no defense against this low-level caste of Unseelie._

The irony was not lost on me. The Shades were the most base of their kind, barely sentient, yet despite the spearhead tucked in the umbrella compartment of my messenger bag (tip securely cased in a wad of foil) allegedly capable of killing even the most powerful shark in the Fae sea, I was still helpless against the bottom-feeders.

Well, I was just going to have to stay off the bottom, then, and arm myself tooth and nail with what did work against them. I jotted a note to myself to pick up more flashlights in varying sizes. I would begin carrying two or more on me at all times and scatter the rest around the bookstore, in every corner of every room, bracing for the horrifying possibility that the power might, one night, go out. Despite the bright morning sun, I shivered just thinking about it. I’d not been able to get the Shades off my mind ever since yesterday when I’d discovered those piles of clothing collapsed around their papery remains. 

_Why do they leave clothing behind?_ I’d asked Lecter when I’d passed him in the rear hall, late last night on my way to bed. The man was a serious night owl. I knew my question was hardly important in the overall scheme of things, but sometimes it’s the tiniest, insignificant details that nag at my curiosity the most. 

_In the same way the Gray Man hungers for beauty that will never be his, Mr. Graham_ , Lecter had said, _the Shades are drawn to steal that which they can never possess as well: A physical manifestation of life. So they take ours and leave behind what has no animation. Clothing is inert._

_Well, what are those papery things?_ I’d asked, gripped by a revolting fascination. _I’m assuming they’re parts of us, but which ones?_

_Morbid tonight, are we, Mr. Graham? How would I know?_

Lecter’s shrug was a ripple of muscle beneath a sky blue shirt. _Perhaps condensed skin, bones, teeth, toenails and such, sucked dry of life. Or perhaps our brains are unpalatable to them. Maybe they taste like frog, Mr. Graham, and Shades hate frog._

“Ugh,” I muttered, as I scribbled the gist of our nocturnal conversation on a new page.

While I was finishing up, there was a sudden mass exodus around me, and I glanced up at the now-open doors of the museum. Tucking my notebook into my messenger bag, I slung the bag over my shoulder and rose, pleased to realize I was barely registering the nausea caused by such close contact with the spearhead.

I was determined to carry the thing with me everywhere, so I’d forced myself to sleep with it last night, hoping the more contact I had with it, the less disturbing I would find it over time. It seemed to be working. 

My mood perked up as I stepped into the grand rotunda entrance. I’ve always liked museums and I couldn’t wait to see this one. Unfortunately, I wasn’t going to get very far.

One day I would stop taking off my clothes in V’lane’s presence, but the cost of that resistance would be a piece of my soul.

Today, here and now, strolling through the National Museum of Archaeology and History, dazzled and delighted by the Ór exhibit, a treasure trove of Ireland’s gold, I had no idea that pieces of one’s soul could be lost. Back then, I was so blind to everything that was going on around me. Back then my biggest concern had been what I was going to do during summer break from college. 

Per my attempt to stay hidden from the Fae, I was dressed as a woman again. I guess Lecter had asked Bedelia to pick up a couple more female outfits so I could continue the ruse when I went out, so today I was wearing a blue silk skirt with a cream-colored pullover top, and a pair of taupe pumps with a one inch heel. A polished pearl-drop necklace and a pearl bracelet at my wrist gave me just the right look of youthful glam. My dark curls were soft around my face and I was surprised to see that I was turning more than a few heads. I notched my chin a bit higher and smiled inside. 

A few display cases down, over by the stairs, a really cute guy was checking me out. He was tall, athletically built, with short dark hair, great skin, and the dreamiest blue eyes ever. He looked to be close to my age—a college student, I was willing to bet—and he was exactly the kind of alpha I’d have gone out with back home. He gave me an appreciative nod and a smile, making his interest plain. 

_Distinguish yourself_ , my mom had told Alana and me, in an age where omegas often make themselves too available to alphas, _by making him work a little for your attention. They’ll think they’ve won a prize when they get it, and they’ll work that much harder to keep it. Alphas put a premium on what’s hardest to get._

Have I mentioned what a wise woman my mother is? My dad is still head over heels for her after thirty years, still thinks the sun rises and sets on Jenny Lane’s head, and if one day she didn’t get out of bed, neither would the morning. And neither would he. Alana and I never lacked for love, but we always knew our parents loved each other a little bit more. We found it disgusting and, at the same time, reassuring that they never stopped locking us out of the bedroom at the weirdest times of day. We’d roll our eyes at each other, but in a world where the divorce rate is more alarming than oil prices, their ongoing love affair was our Rock of Gibraltar.

I started to give the guy a demure smile, but the moment my lips began to curve, they froze. Why bother? It wasn’t as if dating was something I could schedule neatly in, right between vampires, life-sucking Fae, mobsters, and OOP detecting. Would he come pick me up at Lecter’s for our date? Gee, what if my enigmatic and cold-blooded host chose that night to turn off the outside lights again? Bye-bye cute boy, hello pile of clothes. 

That thought iced the blood in my veins. I stepped up my pace and left the boy behind in a hurry. Continuing through the exhibit, I focused on my mission, stretching my Spidey-sense in all directions, waiting for a tingle.

I got nothing.

I moved through room after room, past artifact after relic, display after display, without getting the faintest twinge of nausea. I was, however, getting a few other twinges. Apparently the cute boy had stirred up my hormones, because I was suddenly having downright kinky thoughts about him and wondering if he had a brother. Or two. Maybe even three. That was not me at all. I’m a one-alpha omega. Even in my fantasies I go for good old-fashioned steamy sex, not multi-partnered porn. A particularly graphic image of cute boy plus brother plus Lecter swam up in my mind and I nearly staggered from the raw eroticism of it. I shook my head sharply and reminded myself what I was doing here: looking for OOPs—not mindless sex. 

I’d nearly given up hope of encountering anything of interest when my gaze was drawn to a heap of blue silk lying on the floor a few feet away to my left, back in the direction from which I’d come. My cheeks flamed. It was my skirt.

I snatched it up and performed a hasty inventory of myself while putting it back on. Skirt, check. Underwear, check. Top, check. Thank you, God.

Apart from the excruciatingly painful state of arousal I was in, I seemed to be okay. Apparently I’d just unzipped the skirt and let it drop and stepped right out of it while I continuing walking without even noticing. If I hadn’t spotted it and gone to investigate, I might have continued blithely disrobing, thinking all kinds of happy, horny thoughts, until I’d have been strolling the museum naked. 

”Where are you?” I snapped, smoothing my skirt down over my hips. Though I stood in the middle of a large room full of people exclaiming over various treasures, not one person was paying me the slightest bit of attention. There was no doubt in my mind what had just brought me to such an intense, base state of sexual arousal that I’d begun subconsciously stripping.

A Fae was here somewhere, glamouring things up, and it was one of the death-by-sex ones. I assumed it was V’lane, mostly because the thought that there might be multiple, terrifyingly beautiful, mind-bending, libido-distorting Fae in my world was more than I could handle. From somewhere behind me, laughter rolled like smooth, round, cool pearls sliding slowly over my genitals, and I was suddenly a great, bottomless abyss of excruciating sexual need. My legs were shaking, my underwear was suddenly gone, my inner thighs were soaking wet with slick, and I was so hungry for sex that I knew for a fact I was going to die if I didn’t get it right here and now.

A clatter drew my gaze to the floor. Next to my underwear was my pearl bracelet. I wasn’t sure if I’d done what I’d just felt between my legs, or if it had. “V’lane,” I whispered, through lips swollen and plumped, just like my breasts were swelling and plumping. My body was changing, making itself ready for its Master, growing softer and wetter and riper and fuller.

“I like this look on you, human,” it said. “Lie down.”

“Over my dead body, Fae,” I snarled.

It laughed again and my nipples were on fire. “Not yet, sidhe-seer, but one day you might beg for death.”

Anger. That was it. Anger had worked before. Anger and another A-word. But what was it, that word? What had saved me before? What was that unhappy thought, that miserable thought that could make me go cold inside and feel like Death myself?

“Apple,” I muttered. No, that wasn’t it. Abstract? Air? Attitude? Accept? Shouldn’t I accept the Fae’s invitation to have sex with it right here and now? Hadn’t it said, “Lie down”? Who was I to disobey?

I lay on my back on the cool marble floor of the museum waiting for it to touch me. 

“On all fours,” it said behind me, laughing again, and again I felt the cool slip of pearls being dragged slowly between my thighs, over my swollen, slick opening. I rolled over and got on my hands and knees and pulled my skirt up over my hips, baring, presenting. Here I am. Take me. My spine arched, my bottom lifted, and I made a sound that wasn’t at all human. My mind was going. I could feel it and I still didn’t even know if it was V’lane behind me or some other Fae that was going to slowly screw me to death. Then its hands were on my bottom and it was positioning me, and if I was a Null, I’d forgotten I had hands, and if there was a spear nearby, I’d forgotten I had a bag, and if I’d once had a sister who’d been killed somewhere in Dublin—

“Alana!” The word exploded from me with such vehemence and desperation that spittle sprayed from my lips. I wrenched myself free, reared around, and slammed both palms into V’lane’s chest. “You pig!” I scuttled sideways, a bare-bottomed crab, desperate to reach the bag I’d dropped several yards away, along with my top and shoes. By the time I reached my small pile of abandoned possessions, the Fae was already unfrozen again. Lecter had been right, the higher the caste, the more powerful the Fae. Apparently I could only freeze royalty for mere seconds. It wasn’t enough. Not nearly enough.

“We are not pigs,” it said coldly, rising. “It is you humans who are the animals.”

“Right. I’m not the one who demanded that I get on my hands and knees like an animal and was going to rape me!”

“You wanted it and you still do,” it said flatly. “Your body burns for me, human. You want to worship me. You want to be on your knees.”

The horror of it was—it was right. I did. Even now, my back was still arched with sensual invitation, my bottom was questing up like a cat in heat, and my every move was supple, sinuous. I was one great big come-hither. There was a mindless nymphomaniac inside me and it didn’t care how many orgasms it took to die. With trembling hands, I grabbed my bag. “Stay away from me,” I warned.

Its expression said it was in no hurry to get close to me at the moment. Its expression said it was revolted by my all-too brief power over it, by a mere human having dominion in any manner over something so glorious as itself. “Why have you come here? What of ours is here, sidhe-seer?” it demanded.

I wrapped my hand around the handle of the spear but left it tucked inside the umbrella pocket. I wanted to preserve the element of surprise. “Nothing.”

“You lie.”

“No, really, there’s nothing here,” I said truthfully, not that I would have told it if there had been.

“It has been five days, sidhe-seer. What did you take from Brown?”

I blinked. How in the world did it know that?

“He died trying to get it back, that’s how. I know where you stay,” it said. “I know where you go. It is useless to lie to me.”

I preferred to believe the Fae had read the thoughts on my face, not plucked them from my mind. I bit my tongue to keep from whimpering. It was doing something to me again. It had my pearls again. And was working between my legs with them, one hard, cool ball after the next. I couldn’t help the wanton moan that escaped my lips. 

“Talk, sidhe-seer.”

“You want to know what we took? I’ll show you what we took!” I tightened my fingers tightly around the shortened handle of the spearhead, yanked it from the bag, and drew it back threateningly. “This!”

It was the first time I ever saw such a look on a Fae’s face and it would not be the last. It filled my veins with such a heady rush of power that it was very nearly equal to the insane sexual arousal I was feeling.

V’lane, prince of the Tuatha Dé Danaan, feared something. And it was in my hand.

The imperious Fae was gone. Just like that he’d vanished.

I sat, breathing deeply, clutching the spear, and trying to regroup. The room seeped slowly back into my consciousness: a buzz of noise, a blur of color, and finally, snippets of conversation here and there. 

“Is that a man or a woman?” 

“It’s an omega, man, so who cares. Man or woman, that’s one incredible ass.” 

“What do you suppose she’s doing?”

“No idea.”

“Cover your eyes, Danny. Now.” A mother’s tight, pinched voice. “She’s not decent.”

“Looks better than decent to me.” Accompanied by a low whistle and the flash of a camera.

“What the hell is in her hand? Should somebody call the cops?”

“I dunno, maybe the paramedics? She doesn’t look so well.”

As I knelt on the ground, I glanced around, wild-eyed. I was surrounded by people on all sides, a circle of them, pressing in on me, staring at me with greedy, curious eyes. I sucked in a ragged breath that wanted to come back out as a sob, shoved the spear back in my bag and used the bag to cover myself while I yanked my skirt back down over my bottom and grabbed my top off the ground and quickly put it back on.

“Get out of my way,” I cried, plunging blindly into the crowd, shoving them aside, vultures, one and all. 

For such an old woman, she sure could move fast. She cut me off less than a block away from the museum, darting in front of me, blocking my path. I veered sharply left, and detoured around her without missing a beat.

“Stop,” she cried. 

“Go to hell,” I snapped over my shoulder, tears scalding my cheeks. My victory over V’lane with the spear had been completely overshadowed by my public humiliation. How long had I been there with parts of me on display that no alpha had ever gotten a look at? How long had they been watching me? Why hadn’t someone tried to cover me up? Down South, an alpha would have draped a shirt around me. They would have taken a quick glance while they did it, but chivalry is not entirely dead where I come from.

“Voyeurs,” I said bitterly. “Sick scandal-starved people.”

Thank you, reality TV. People were so used to being taken straight into other people’s most intimate moments and viewing the sordid details of their lives that they were now far more inclined to sit back and enjoy the show than make any effort to help someone in need. 

The old woman got in front of me again and I veered right this time, but she veered with me and I crashed into her. She was so elderly and tiny and fragile-looking that I was afraid she might topple over, and at her age, a fall could mean serious broken bones and a long recovery period. Good manners—unlike those creeps in the museum, some of us still had them—temporarily eclipsed my misery, and I steadied her by the elbows. “What?” I demanded. “What do you want? You want to bean me in the head again? Well, go ahead! Do it and get it over with! But I think you should know that I couldn’t help seeing this one and the situation is—well, it’s complicated.”

My assailant was the old woman from the bar that first night I’d arrived in Dublin; the one who’d rapped me with her knuckles and told me to stop staring at the Fae and go die somewhere else. And although I now knew she’d saved my life that night, she might have done it more nicely andI was currently in no mood to thank her.

Tilting her silvery-white head back, she stared up at me, a flabbergasted expression on her wrinkled face. “Who are you?” she exclaimed.

“What do you mean, who am I?” I said sourly. “Why are you chasing me if you don’t know who I am? Do you make a habit of chasing strangers?”

“I was in the museum,” she said. “I saw what you did! Sweet Jesus, Mary Mother of God and all the saints, who are you, laddie?”

I was so disgusted with people in general that I shrieked, “You saw what that thing was trying to do to me and didn’t try to help me? If it had raped me, would you have just stood there and watched? Thanks a lot! It’s getting to the point where I’m not sure who the bigger monsters are—us or them.” I spun sharply and tried to walk away but she latched onto my arm with a surprisingly strong grip.

“I couldn’t help you and you know it,” she snapped. “You know the rules.”

I shook her hand off my arm. “Actually, I don’t. Everyone else seems to. Just not me.”

“One betrayed is one dead,” said the old woman sharply. “Two betrayed is two dead. We count precious each of our kind, never more so than now. We cannot take risks that might betray more of us, especially not me. Besides, you held your own in a way I’ve never seen—and against a prince, no less! Sweet Jesus, how did you do it? What are you?” Her sharp blue gaze darted rapidly from my left eye to my right and back again. “At first your looks and attire fooled me, then I knew it was you from the bar. That skin, those eyes, and the way you walk—och, just like Patrona! But you can’t be Patrona’s, or I’d have known. From what O’Connor line do you come? Who is your mother?” she demanded.

I tossed my head impatiently. “Look, I told you that night in the bar that I’m not an O’Connor. My name is Graham. Will Graham, from Louisiana. My mom is Jennifer Graham and before she married my dad, she was Jennifer Frye. So there you have it. Sorry to disappoint you, but there’s not a single O’Connor anywhere in my family tree.”

“Then you were adopted,” the old woman said flatly. 

“I was not adopted!” 

“Ballocks!” the old woman snapped. “Though I’ve no notion the hows and whys of it, you’re an O’Connor through and through.”

“You have a lot of nerve!” I exclaimed. “How dare you nearly watch me get raped and then come up to me and tell me I don’t know who I am? I’m Will Graham and I was born in Christ Hospital just like my sister, and my dad was right there in the room with my mom when I was born and I am not adopted and you don’t know the first thing about me or my family!”

“Obviously,” the old woman retorted, “neither do you.”

I opened my mouth, thought better of it, shut it, and turned and walked away. I would only be giving credence to the old woman’s delusions by rebutting them. I wasn’t adopted and I knew that for a fact, as certainly as I knew she was one crazy old woman.

“Where are you going?” she demanded. “There are things I must know. Who you are, if we can trust you, and how, by all that’s holy, did you get your hands on one of their Hallows? That night in the bar I thought you Pri-ya”—she spat the word like the foulest of epithets—“from the moonstruck way you were staring at it. Now I’ve no idea what you are. You must come with me now. Stop right there, O’Connor.” She used a tone of voice that, not so long ago, would have stopped me dead in my tracks and turned me around, out of respect for my elders if nothing else, but I wasn’t that person anymore. In fact, I was no longer even certain who that person had really been, as if Will BTC—Before The Call telling me my sister was dead—hadn’t quite been real. 

“Stop calling me that,” I hissed over my shoulder, “and stay away from me.” I broke into a sprint but wasn’t fast enough to outrun her next words, and I knew as soon as she said them that they were going to haunt me like a bad dream. 

“Then ask her,” rang out the old woman’s challenge. “If you’re so certain you’re not adopted, William Graham, talk to your mother and ask her.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter Hannibal takes Will and his new spear out on his first Fae hunt . . . with mixed results.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lecter saw it at the same time I did. “Over by the hearth,” he said quietly.
> 
> My eyes narrowed and my hands curled into fists. Oh yes, I wanted to kill this one. It would put an end to some of my nightmares. “I see it,” I said. “What do I do?” 
> 
> “Wait until it leaves. We don’t fight our battles in public.

“What’s on the agenda tonight?” I asked Lecter the moment he stepped into the bookstore. I’d been pacing near the front windows with all the lights blazing, both interior and exterior, watching as night fell beyond the illuminated fortress. I guess my tone was a little tight, because he raised a brow and looked at me hard. “Is something wrong, Mr. Graham?”

“No. Not at all. I’m fine. I just wanted to know what I have to look forward to tonight,” I said. “Robbing somebody we get to let live, or somebody we have to kill.” I sounded brittle even to myself, but I wanted to know just how much worse a person I was going to be by tomorrow morning. Every day I looked in the mirror it was getting harder to recognize the person looking back at me.

Lecter paced a slow circle around me. “Are you sure you’re all right, Mr. Graham? You seem a little tense.”

I rotated at the center, turning with him. “I’m fine,” I said.

His eyes narrowed. “Did you find anything at the museum?”

“No.”

“Did you search every exhibit?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I didn’t feel like it,” I said.

“You didn’t feel like it?” For a moment Lecter looked perfectly blank, as if the idea that someone might disobey one of his orders just because they didn’t feel like it was even more inconceivable to him than the possibility of life on Mars.

“I am not your workhorse,” I told him. “I have a life, too. At least, I used to. I used to do perfectly normal things like go to school, go fishing, see a movie with friends and never once think about vampires or monsters or mobsters. So don’t go getting all over my case because you think I haven’t performed up to your exacting standards. I don’t plan your days for you, do I? Even an OOP-detector needs a break every now and then.” I gave him a disgusted look. “You’re lucky I’m helping you at all, Lecter.” 

He closed in on me and didn’t stop until I could feel the heat coming off his big, hard body. I stood my ground even though I had to tilt my head back to look up at him, and when I did, I was taken aback by his glittering dark eyes, the velvety gold of his skin, the sexy curve of wide mouth that hinted at voluptuous carnal appetites, but also smacked self-control and perhaps a bit of cruelty, making me wonder what it would be like—

What the hell? I shook my head sharply, trying to clear it. From my two brief encounters with V’lane, I knew that merely being in the same general vicinity with a death-by-sex Fae caused an extreme hormonal spike in a person that did not go away until it was released somehow. What V’lane had done to me today had left me so aroused that it had taken more orgasms than I’d thought possible and a long cold shower just to calm me down. And now it seemed I hadn’t done a good enough job, because I was still suffering residual effects. There was no other way to explain why I was standing there wondering what it would be like to kiss Hannibal Lecter.

Fortunately, he chose that moment to open the mouth I’d been finding so disturbingly sexual and begin speaking. His words abruptly restored my perspective.

“You still think you can walk away from this, don’t you, Mr. Graham?” he said coolly. “You think this is about finding a book, you think it’s about figuring out who killed your sister—but the truth is, your world is going to Hell in a handbasket and you are one of the few people that can do something about it. If the wrong person or thing gets its hands on the Sinsar Dubh, you won’t be ruing the loss of your perfect little world, you’ll be regretting the end of human life as you know it. How long do you think you’ll last in a world where someone like Mallucé, or the Unseelie who’s got his Rhino-boy watchdogs stationed all over the city, gets the Dark Book? How long do you think you’ll want to? This isn’t about fun and games, Mr. Graham. This isn’t even about life and death. This is about things that are worse than death.”

“Do you really think I don’t know that?” I snapped. I knew there was a bigger picture going on out there than just what had been happening to me in my little corner of the world. I’d eaten ketchup soaked fries and watched the Gray Man destroy a helpless woman and I’d wondered every night since who was falling victim to him now. I’d gotten an up close look at the Many Mouthed-Thing’s many mouths and knew it was out there somewhere, feeding on someone. I’d wondered—if I could jump forward in time a year or two—what Dublin would look like then. I had no doubt the dark territory of the abandoned neighborhood was expanding even as Lecter and I spoke, that somewhere out there another streetlamp had fizzled, emitting a final, weak flicker of light before burning out, and the Shades had instantly slithered in around it and tomorrow, according to Lecter, the city wouldn’t even remember that block had ever existed. Such worries weren’t just on my waking mind; lately they were invading my dreams. 

So, yes, I knew this was about worse things than death. Like being expected to go on living after your sister was killed. Like watching everything you believed about yourself and the world in general get unveiled as one great, big, fat lie. But the big picture going on out there wasn’t my problem. I’d come to Dublin to find Alana’s killer, get whatever justice I could, then go home, and that’s what I still planned to do. 

Brown was no longer a threat, and maybe out of sight was out of mind for Mallucé. Maybe Lecter could save the city from the Fae. Maybe the Queen—if anything V’lane had said was true—would find the Dark Book without my help just fine, send the Unseelie back to prison, and our world would go back to normal. Maybe after I left, all the evil things hunting the Sinsar Dubh would fight themselves to death over it. There were a great many possibilities and none of them had to involve me. I was sick of this place. I wanted out before one more strand of reality unraveled around my ears.

“Then what’s with the attitude,” Lecter demanded, “and why didn’t you finish at the museum?”

“I had a bad day today, okay?” I said coolly, though inside I felt like a volcano about to blow at any moment. “Isn’t everybody entitled to one, now and then?” 

He searched my face for a long moment, then said, “Fine. Finish up tomorrow.”

“Fine. So what are we doing tonight?”

He gave me a faint smile. “Tonight, Mr. Graham, you learn how to kill.”

I know what you’re wondering; I’d be wondering it, too: Did I call my mom? I’m neither that stupid nor that insensitive. She was still reeling from the shock of Alana’s death and I wasn’t about to upset her more. Still, I had to prove the old biddy wrong. So after I left the museum, I first stopped at a hardware store for a supply of flashlights, then stopped at a leather store I spotted and bought leather strips to wrap around the smooth wooden handle of the spear to give me a more secure grip. Then I’d made a beeline back to Lecter’s Books and Baubles so I could call the hospital where I’d been born and lay the old woman’s ridiculous claim to rest. One great thing about small towns is that the people are so much more helpful than they are in big cities. I think it’s because they know the person on the other end of the line is somebody they might run into at their kid’s softball practice on Tuesday, or at Wednesday night bowling league, or one of the town’s many church picnics and festivals.

After being transferred a few times, I finally got through to the woman in charge of the Records Department, Eugenia Patsy Bell, and she was just as nice as could be. We chatted for a few moments during which I learned I’d gone to high school with her niece, Chandra Bell. I told her what I was looking for, and she told me yes, they kept both paper and electronic files on every birth in the hospital. I asked if she could find mine and read it to me over the phone. She said she was terribly sorry, she wasn’t allowed to do that, but if I could confirm some personal information, she could pull it up right now on her computer, print it off, and get it out to me in the afternoon mail. I gave her Lecter’s address and was just about to hang up, when she asked me to hold on a moment. I sat on the other end of the line, listening to her tap away at her keyboard. She asked me to reconfirm my information twice, and I did so, each time with a growing sense of dread. Then she asked if she could put me on hold one more time while she went and checked the physical files. It was a long hold, and I was glad I’d made the call on the bookstore’s phone. Then Eugenia came back and said—wasn’t it just the darnedest thing?—she couldn’t explain it, because she knew for certain their records were complete. Their database went all the way back to the early nineteen hundreds and was painstakingly maintained by none other than herself. And she was so sorry that she couldn’t help me, but there was absolutely no record, electronic or otherwise, of a William Graham born at Christ Hospital twenty-three years ago. And no, she said when I pressed, nothing for Alana Graham, either. In fact, there was no record at all of any Graham born at Christ Hospital during the past fifty years. 

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

We couldn’t find a single Unseelie. We walked down street after street, went into pub after pub, but found nothing. 

There I was, armed with a Fae-killing spear and a serious need to kill something, only to be denied the chance to blow off some steam by taking out one of the monsters responsible for turning my life into the mess it was. Not that I was entirely certain I could have taken one of them out. Oh, I was pretty sure my head was in the right place. But the fact remained that I had never killed anything before other than the occasional mosquito. 

“That’s why I brought you out tonight,” Lecter said, when I told him my concerns. “I’d rather you mess up while I’m with you, so I can manage the situation, than have you attempt your first kill on your own and get yourself killed instead.”

I had no idea how prophetic his words would prove. “Just a hard night’s work, out protecting your investment, huh?” I said dryly as we exited yet another pub filled with only people, no monsters. Sarcasm aside, I was glad he was along to save me if I needed saving. I might not trust Lecter, but I’d developed a healthy respect for his ability to “manage” situations. “So, how am I supposed to do it?” I asked. “Is there some trick to this?”

“Just freeze it and stab it, Mr. Graham. But do it fast. If it sifts you somewhere else, I won’t be able to save you.” 

“Is there any particular place I’m supposed to stab it? Assuming, of course, whatever we stumble across has the equivalent of human body parts.” Were they like vampires? Was a direct hit to the heart necessary? For that matter, did they even have hearts?

“The gut’s always good.” 

“Do they bleed?” 

“Some of them, in a manner of speaking, Mr. Graham.” He gave me a quick, dark flash of a smile that wasn’t nice at all, and I knew right then and there that whatever came out of some of the Unseelie was going to seriously gross me out. 

Looking at my blue jeans and light gray t-shirt he said, “You might try wearing black next time. Then again, we could always just hose you off back at the garage.”

I scowled as we stepped into our fourteenth pub of the night. “Don’t any of them just go poof?” Wasn’t that what monsters were supposed to do when you killed them? Disintegrate instantly into dust that promptly scattered on an opportune wind?

“Poof, Mr. Graham?”

The bar we’d just entered featured a live band tonight, and was jam-packed with people. I pushed into the crowd, following Lecter’s broad back. “You know, vanish. Remove all need to waste time cleaning up, or explain away inexplicable corpses littering the world,” I clarified.

He glanced back at me, one dark brow raised. “Where do you get your ideas?”

I shrugged. “Books and movies. You stake a vampire, it goes poof and disappears.”

“Really?” He snorted. “Life is rarely so convenient. The real world is considerably messier.” As he moved toward the bar in the center of the pub, he tossed over his shoulder, “And don’t trust a stake to work on a vampire, Mr. Graham. You’ll be sorely disappointed. Not to mention dead.”

“Well, then, how does a person kill a vampire?” I asked his back.

“Good question.”

Typical Lecter answer—no answer at all. One of these days I was going to corner him with questions and not let him off the hook until I had my answers, one of these days when I didn’t have so many other things on my mind. I shook my head and turned my attention to the people around me, searching faces, looking for the one that would waver and run like melting candle wax, and betray the monster within. This time, I wasn’t disappointed. Lecter saw it at the same time I did. “Over by the hearth,” he said quietly.

My eyes narrowed and my hands curled into fists. Oh yes, I wanted to kill this one. It would put an end to some of my nightmares. “I see it,” I said. “What do I do?” 

“Wait until it leaves. We don’t fight our battles in public. Dead, its glamour fails. The whole bar would see its true form.”

“Well, maybe the whole bar should see its true form,” I said. “Maybe they should know what’s going on and what’s out there.”

Lecter gave me a look. “Why? So they can fear things they can’t do anything to defend themselves against? So they can have nightmares about monsters they can’t see coming? Humans are of no use in this battle.”

I pressed a hand to my mouth and concentrated on keeping my supper down. “I can’t stand here and watch this,” I said. I didn’t know if my sudden nausea was in reaction to the Unseelie, or to the sight of its victim.

“It’s almost over, Mr. Graham. He’s nearly done. In case you couldn’t tell.”

Oh, I could tell. The moment I’d spotted The Gray Man and his companion I’d known he was nearly done. The woman the gaunt, nine-foot-tall monster was feeding off had good bones. Model-worthy bones: the kind that make all the difference between a pretty face and an agency-quality one. This woman had once been exquisitely beautiful. Now those great bones were all that was left of her, beneath a veneer of thin, pallid, sagging flesh. And still the ravaged woman was staring up at the leprous Unseelie with worship in her eyes. Even from here I could see the bloodshot jaundice of her whites, from dozens of tiny exploded capillaries. I had no doubt that her teeth had once been pearly, but they were now gray and had a brittle, crumbling appearance. As she tossed her head, smiling flirtatiously up at her destruction—in her eyes, a gorgeous blond man—two clumps of her hair fell out, one onto the floor, the other onto the shoe of a man standing behind her. The man glanced down, saw the tuft of hair on his shoe, and kicked it off his foot with a shudder. He took one look at the Gray Man’s victim, grabbed his date’s hand, and dragged her off through the crowd like he was fleeing the black plague.

I looked away. I couldn’t watch. “I thought it just made them ugly. I thought it didn’t feed on them until they died.” 

“It usually doesn’t.”

“It’s killing her, Lecter! We have to stop it!” Even I heard the edge of hysteria in my voice.

He spun me by my shoulders and shook me. His touch crackled through me like heat lightning. “Get a grip, Mr. Graham! It’s too late. We can’t do anything for her now. That woman has no hope of recovering from what it has done to her. She’s going to die. It’s only a question of when. Tonight by the Gray Man, tomorrow by her own hand, or in a few weeks from a severe wasting disease doctors won’t be able to identify or arrest by any means known to man.”

I stared up at him. “Are you kidding me? You mean, even if the victim tries to go on with their life to whatever degree they can, they die in time anyway?”

“If the Gray Man takes it this far, yes. It usually doesn’t. It usually leaves its victims alive because it likes to revisit them, to savor their pain for a long time. Occasionally, however, it finds one so beautiful it doesn’t seem able to bear that they exist, so it kills them on the spot. At least she’ll never have to look at herself in a mirror, Mr. Graham. At least her sojourn in hell will be brief.”

“That’s supposed to be a comfort?” I cried. “That it will be brief?”

“You underestimate the pricelessness of brevity, Mr. Graham.” His eyes were ice, his smile colder. “What are you, all of twenty-one, twenty-two?”

There was a tinkle of breaking glass, a dull thud like that of a body hitting the floor, and a collective gasp behind me.

Lecter looked over my shoulder. His arctic smile faded. 

“Oh God, is she dead?” a woman cried.

“It looks like her face is rotting!” a man exclaimed, aghast.

“Now, Mr. Graham,” Lecter ordered. “It’s on the move. Headed for the door. Go after it. I’ve got your back.”

I tried to glance over my shoulder. I don’t know if I wanted to make sure the woman was really no longer suffering, or if there’s just some innate human instinct to look at dead people—it would certainly explain our funeral practices, not to mention all those rubberneckers clogging up the roads around scenes of traffic accidents. But Lecter caught my chin in his hand and forced me to look straight into his eyes. “Don’t,” he barked. “The dead ones stick in your memory. Just go kill the thing that did it.”

Sounded like good advice to me. We left the pub. I followed the Gray Man and Lecter followed me, a dozen paces behind. I was wearing the brown knit hat and glasses Bedelia had bought me, so I doubted it would recognize me with my disguise. It didn’t know I was a sidhe-seer or a Null, or that I had the spear, so I figured my odds of killing it were high if I could get close enough. Getting close enough, however, was going to be the problem. Inhumanly tall, it was also inhumanly fast. I was already sprinting to keep pace with it. In order to catch it, I was going to have to break into a run. 

“It’s getting away, Mr. Graham,” Lecter growled behind me.

“Do you think I don’t know that?” I snapped. It was nearly halfway down the block and seemed to have suddenly amped up its glamour-repellent; pedestrians were scattering in its wake, detouring wide, out into the street. Abruptly, I had a clear view of it down the sidewalk, which was not good. I could hardly shadow something without any camouflage between us. I was going to have to make a dash for it.

It stopped, turned around, and looked straight at me. I froze. I had no idea how it knew, but it knew I knew, and I knew it, and there was no point in faking. 

“Bloody hell!” I heard Lecter curse softly, followed by the rustle of fabric, then silence behind me. 

We stared at each other, the Gray Man and I. Then it smiled with that awful mouth that used up half its tall, thin face. “I see you, sidhe-seer,” it said. Its laugh was the sound of cockroaches scuttling over dried leaves. “I saw you in the bar.” 

So much for my disguise. 

“How do you want to die?” it asked. “Slow or slower?”

I wished I’d thought to ask Lecter earlier if my suspicion about the strange word the old woman had used today was correct. I was pretty sure from the context she’d used it in that I’d gotten the gist of it, but there was only one way to find out. I took off the hat and glasses, wet my lips, looked up at it through my lashes, and, praying I was right, said breathlessly, “Whatever you wish, Master. I am Pri-ya.”

The Gray Man sucked in a long, hissing breath that showed shark teeth in its lipless mouth. Its mocking amusement faded and its black eyes gleamed with sudden interest that married sexual excitement to homicidal sadism in a way that chilled me to the bone. I bit my tongue to keep from betraying my revulsion. I was right. Pri-ya meant something along the lines of Fae-addict or Fae-whore. I would ask Lecter for an exact definition when this was over. Right now, I had to get closer to it. The Gray Man might have somehow clued into me watching it, but it didn’t know I was a Null or that I had a weapon capable of killing it. 

There was no mistaking that it wanted what it thought I was offering, wanted it enough to believe I was the real deal. This was its weakness, I realized, its Achilles’ heel. It could steal beauty, it could cast a glamour to make even the most beautiful human desire it, but it would never be desired in its true form and it knew it. Except maybe by one who was Pri-ya. A person that was Fae-struck, Fae-blind, a whore for anything Seelie or Unseelie. Such sick devotion would be the closest thing to true attraction this monster could ever know. 

It rubbed its leprous hands together and leered. At least, unlike the Many-Mouthed-Thing, it only had one mouth to leer with. “On your knees, Pri-ya,” it said. 

I wondered what the deal was with Fae liking humans on their knees. Did they all have worship fetishes? I pasted a smile on my lips, like the one I’d seen on the blankly compliant face of the Goth-girl at Mallucé’s, and sank to the cold stone sidewalk. I could no longer hear Lecter or anyone else on the street behind me. I had no idea where everyone had gone. It looked like the Gray Man’s glamour repellent was on a par with V’lane’s. 

I looked down and saw the handle of the spear sticking out of the umbrella compartment of my bag at the ready. If it would just stay frozen half as long as the Many-Mouthed-Thing, I’d have more than enough time to kill it. Once it approached, it was dead.

It could have worked that way, it should have worked that way, but I made a critical error. What can I say? It was my first time. My expectations weren’t in line with reality. It had walked down the street and I expected it to walk back. 

It didn’t.

It sifted back.

It had me, one yellow-taloned hand in my hair, before I even knew what was happening. Inhumanly strong, it jerked me up off the ground, its gray fist tight to my scalp. Fortunately, my sidhe-seer instincts kicked in and I slammed both hands into its chest as it lifted me into the air. Unfortunately, it froze exactly like that, with its hand in my hair, and me dangling. Fact of some significance: I have arms of normal human length. My spear was in my bag. My bag was lying on the sidewalk a foot below my feet.

“Lecter,” I hissed desperately. “Where are you?”

“Unbelievable,” a dry voice said above me. “Of all the potential scenarios I’d envisioned, this was not one of them.”

I tried to look up but aborted the painful effort and clamped both my hands to my head instead. What was he doing on the roof? For that matter, how had he gotten on the roof? I didn’t recall passing any convenient ladders. And wasn’t that building two stories high? “Hurry, it hurts!” I cried. I knew how lucky I was that he was there. If I’d gotten into this predicament by myself, I would have had to tear the hair out of my skull to escape, and frankly, I wasn’t sure that could even be done. I have really strong hair and it was holding a huge handful of it. “Come on, hurry! Get my bag! I don’t know how long it’ll stay frozen.” 

Lecter dropped to the sidewalk next to me with a soft thud of boots hitting stone, his long black coat billowing out around him. “You probably should have thought about that before you froze it, Mr. Graham,” he said coolly. 

I transferred my grip from my scalp to the Gray Man’s immobilized arm and used all my strength to take some of the weight off my hair. “Can we talk about this after you’ve gotten me down?” I gritted.

He crossed his arms over his chest. “You wouldn’t be having an ‘after’ if I weren’t here to save you. Let’s talk about where you went wrong, shall we?”

It wasn’t a question, but I tried to answer it anyway. “I’d rather not just now.”

“One: It was obvious you didn’t expect it to sift in on you and you weren’t prepared for it. Your spear was down at your side. You should have had your hand on the spear ready to stab the Gray Man through the bag.”

“Okay, I admit I messed up. Can I have my bag now?”

“Two: You dropped your weapon. Never let go of your weapon. I don’t care if you have to strap it to your body beneath your clothes. Never let go of your weapon.”

I nodded, but not really. I couldn’t move my head that much. “Got it. Had it the first time you said it. Now can I have my bag?”

“Three: You didn’t think before you acted. Your greatest advantage in any one-on-one battle with a Fae is that it doesn’t know you’re a Null. Unfortunately, this one does now.”

He retrieved my bag—finally—and I reached for it with, but he held it beyond my grasp. I clamped my hand back on the Gray Man’s arm. I was getting a headache. I tried to kick him but he sidestepped it easily. Hannibal Lecter had those kind of flawless reflexes that I’ve only ever seen before in professional athletes. Or animals.

“Never freeze a Fae, Mr. Graham, unless you are absolutely, one-hundred-percent sure you can kill it before it unfreezes again. Because this one”—he tapped the rigid Unseelie coat hanger upon which I was draped—“is perfectly conscious even though it’s frozen, and the very instant it unfreezes it’s going to sift out with you. You’ll be gone before your brain even manages to process that it has unfrozen. Depending on where it takes you—you might materialize surrounded by dozens of its kind—you will be there, your spear will be here, and I won’t have any idea where to begin looking—”

“Oh, for God’s sake, Lecter,” I exploded, kicking wildly in midair, “enough already! Will you just shut up and give me my damn bag?”

Lecter glanced down at the spear stuck in my bag. Then he leaned forward and got right in my face. Up close I could see how truly furious he was with me. The corners of his mouth and rims of his nostrils were white, and those strange eyes of his seemed to burn red with anger. “Never get separated from this thing again. Do you understand me, Mr. Graham? You will eat with it, shower with it, sleep with it, even fuck with it.”

I blushed red with anger and embarrassment and was about to give Lecter a piece of my mind when the Gray Man twitched. I was about to panic when Lecter stabbed it in the gut, and I was suddenly sprayed with some hot, foul-smelling liquid, and it let go of my hair. I fell to my knees and got a face full of sidewalk.

The Gray Man slumped next to me. I instantly backed away on my hands and knees. A deep wound in its abdomen oozed the same grayish-green stuff that I was revolted to discover was also on my shirt, my jeans, and my bare arms. The Unseelie looked from Lecter to the spearhead—half-wrapped in my messenger bag, slime dripping all over it—its eyes blazing with disbelief, hatred, and rage.

Though its wrath was for Lecter, it swung its head around and the last words it uttered were for me. “The Lord Master is back, and he’s going to do the same thing to you he did to the last pretty little sidhe-seer. You’ll wish you’d died at my hands. You’ll beg for death the same way she did.”

A few moments later, when Lecter gave me my bag back, even though I knew it was already dead, I pulled the spear free of the bag and stabbed it again anyway. 

"Fear this Spear"!

 _as quoted by awalkinthepark! :_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter Will calls home and talks with his dad. And he comes across an unexpected clue left by his sister.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dad, was I adopted?” I blurted out. 
> 
> There was a soft explosion of air on the other end of the line, as if someone had hit John Graham in the stomach with a baseball bat.

Lecter disposed of the Gray Man’s body that night—I didn’t ask how. I just went back to the bookstore, took the longest, hottest shower of my life, and scrubbed my hair three times despite my sensitive scalp. And yes, I took the spear into the shower with me. I’d learned my lesson.

The next day, I finished up at the museum without incident. No V’lane, no old woman, and not a single OOP in the entire place. For the first time since I’d been staying at the bookstore, Lecter didn’t make an appearance that night. I guessed he must have slipped out while I was upstairs answering e-mails on my laptop. It was a Saturday, so I thought he might have a date and wondered where a man like him went on one. I couldn’t see him doing the movie-and-dinner routine. I wondered what kind of person he went out with, then remembered the woman from Gideon’s house who made the crack, “I almost didn’t recognize you. I’m not sure we’ve ever seen each other with our clothes on.” Is that the kind of person he dated? Out of sheer boredom, I imagined them having sex, but when the woman began looking more and more like me, I decided there were wiser ways to kill time.

I spent the evening watching old movies by myself on a small TV that Bedelia kept behind the counter in the bookstore, trying not to stare at the phone, or think too much.

By Sunday morning, I was a wreck. Alone with too many questions and no one to talk to, I did what I’d sworn I wouldn’t do. I called home. 

Dad answered, as he had every time I’d called from Ireland. “Hi,” I said with forced cheerfuness. I was sitting on the comfy couch in the rear conversation area of the bookstore. “How is everything going?”

We chatted halfheartedly for several minutes about the weather in Louisiana and the weather in Dublin, before moving on to comparing and contrasting the food in Louisiana to the food in Dublin, then he launched into a rambling diatribe that supposedly linked climates with high per-annum rainfall to dour personalities and, just when I was thinking he’d surely exhausted his run of banality and we could begin a real conversation, he started in on one of his favorite filler topics about which he’d been known to go on about for hours: the ever fluctuating price of gas in America and the role the president was playing in our current economic woes.

Was this what we’d come to—stilted conversation between strangers? For twenty-three years this man had been my rock, my skinned-knee-kisser, my Little League coach, my fellow sports-car enthusiast, my teacher, and—although I knew I’d never been the most ambitious son—I hoped he counted me among his pride and joys. He’d lost a daughter and I’d lost a sister; couldn’t we manage to comfort each other somehow? 

I fidgeted with the phone cord, hoping he’d wind down but he didn’t, and finally, I could wait no longer. I wasn’t going to get anywhere with him. “Dad, can I talk to Mom?” I interrupted. 

I got his canned reply: She was sleeping and he didn’t want to disturb her because she so rarely did anything but toss and turn, despite all the medication she was on, and the doctor had said only time and rest could help her heal, and he wanted his wife back, and didn’t I want my mother? So we should both let her rest. 

“I need to talk to Mom,” I insisted.

There was no budging him. I think I get my stubbornness from him. We both dig our heels in and sprout roots if somebody tries to push us. “Is something wrong with her that you’re not telling me?” I asked.

He sighed and it was such a sad, deeply exhausted sound that I suddenly knew if I saw him right now, he would look like he’d aged ten years in the two weeks since I’d left. “She’s a little out of her head with grief, Will. She blames herself for what happened to Alana and there’s no reasoning with her about it,” he said. 

“How could she possibly blame herself for Alana’s death?” I said.

“Because she let her go to Ireland in the first place,” he said tiredly, and I could tell it was a conversation he’d had with her a dozen times but made no headway. Maybe I get my stubbornness from both sides. Mom digs in, too. 

“That’s ridiculous. That’s like saying if I decided to take a cab somewhere and the cab wrecked, it was your fault. It was my choice to take the cab. You couldn’t know something would go wrong and neither could Mom.” 

“Unless somebody warned us in the first place,” he said in a voice so low that I nearly missed it, and then I wasn’t sure I’d heard him right.

“Huh?” I said. “What did you say? Did somebody tell you not to let Alana go to Ireland? Dad, people are always full of gloom and doom! Everybody’s a prophet in retrospect. You can’t listen to them!” Though I love Ponchatoula, we have our share of busybodies, and I could just see some of the nosier and less-kind inhabitants of the town gossiping in the grocery store, and not quietly, when my parents went by. Saying snide things like, _Well, what did they expect—letting their daughter go four thousand miles away by herself, anyway?_

Right on cue, Dad said, “What kind of parents let their daughter go four thousand miles away from home by herself?” 

“All kinds of parents let their kids study abroad,” I protested. “It was Alana’s choice. You can’t blame yourselves.”

“And now you’re gone, too. Come home, Will. Don’t you like it here? Wasn’t it good? We always thought you and your sister were happy here,” he said.

“We were!” I exclaimed. “I was! Then Alana got killed!”

There was a weighty silence that I spent most of wishing I’d kept my big, fat mouth shut, then he said, “Let it go, Will. Please, just walk away. Let it go.”

I was stunned. How could he say that? “You mean, come home and let the monster who did this to Alana just get away with it? Let him go on walking around and maybe kill someone else’s daughter and ruin another family’s lives?”

“I don’t give a grand, glorious shit about anyone else’s child!”

I flinched. In my entire life, I’d never heard my father cuss. If he did so at all, he did it in private, or beneath his breath. 

“I care about mine. Alana is dead. You’re not. Your mother needs you. I need you. Get on a plane. Pack up right now and come home, Will!”

I swear, I prefaced it a thousand different ways in my head; from a several sentence buildup, to a five-minute explanation and apology for what I was about to ask, but none of it came out. I opened my mouth, it stayed open, and I merely managed to breathe into the phone as I thought about all the things I could or should say, including just shutting up and never asking.

I was in sixth grade when I learned about things like brown eyes and blue eyes, about dominant and recessive genes and what kind of parents make what kind of babies and then went home that night to look really hard at my mom and dad with their green and brown eyes. I’d said nothing because Alana had blue eyes just like me, so we were obviously family, and I’ve always had ostrich-tendencies; if I can wedge my head far enough down into the sand that I can’t see whatever’s staring at me, then it can’t see me, either, and no matter how people try to dispute it, perception is reality. It’s what you choose to believe that makes you the person you are. Eleven years ago, I chose to be a happy son in a happy family. I chose to fit, to belong, to feel safe and cherished right down to my deep, strong, proud southern roots. I chose to believe DNA theory was wrong. I chose to believe teachers didn’t always know what they were talking about and scientists might never understand all there was to know about the complexities of human physiology. 

“Dad, was I adopted?” I blurted out. 

There was a soft explosion of air on the other end of the line, as if someone had hit John Graham in the stomach with a baseball bat. 

Say no, Dad, say no, Dad, say no.

The silence stretched.

I squeezed my eyes shut against the burn of tears. “Please, say something.”

There was another long, terrible silence, punctuated by a bone-deep sigh. “Will, I can’t leave your mother right now. She can’t be alone. She’s too heavily medicated and unstable. After you left for Dublin, she...well, she just... fell apart. The best thing you can do right now for all of us is come home. Now. Tonight.” He paused, then said carefully, “Sweetheart, you are our son in every way.”

“Really?” My voice was kind of squeaky in the back of my throat. “Like birth? Am I your son that way too, Dad?”

I opened my eyes but they wouldn’t focus properly.

“Stop it, Will! I don’t know where this came from! What are you doing, bringing something like this up now? Come home!”

“It doesn’t matter where it came from. It matters where it’s going. Tell me Alana and I weren’t adopted, Dad,” I insisted. “Tell me that. Say it! Just say those words and we can end this conversation. That’s all you need to say. Alana and I weren’t adopted. Say it. Unless you can’t.”

There was another of those long, horrid silences. Then he said, “Will, we love you. Come home.” His deep, usually strong baritone cracked on the last word. He cleared his throat and when he spoke again he was using his I-am-your-father-and-I-know-what’s-best-for-you voice that conveyed years of expertise coupled with the bone-deep assurance that you could trust him to indeed know what was best. Calm, confident, powerful, backed by six feet two inches of self-assured, strong southern man, it used to work on me. “Look, I’m booking a flight for you the second we hang up, Will. Go pack your bags right now and get yourself to the airport. I don’t want you to do or think about anything. Don’t even check out. I’ll take care of any bills you have over the phone. Do you hear me? I’m going to call you back and tell you what flight you’re on. Pack and go. Do you hear me?”

I stared out the window. It had begun to rain. There it was: the lie he refused to speak. If we hadn’t been adopted, Dad would have told me that without hesitation. He would have laughed and said, “Of course you weren’t adopted, silly boy.” And we would both think it was funny that I could be so stupid. But he wouldn’t say it, because he couldn’t. “God, Dad, who am I?” It was my turn for my voice to crack. 

“My son,” he said fiercely into the phone. “That’s who you are! Jennifer and John Graham’s baby boy!”

But I wasn’t, really. Not by birth. And we both knew it. And I guess some part of me had sort of known it all along.

  1. Fairies exist.
  2. Vampires are real.
  3. A mobster and fifteen of his henchmen are dead because of me.
  4. I’m adopted.



I stared down, ignoring the wet splash of tears hitting the floor. Of the four things I’d listed, only one of them had the power to cut me off at the knees. I could wrap my brain around any weirdness, realign myself to any new reality, except for one. 

I’m adopted. 

I could deal with fairies and vampires and I could live with blood on my hands, so long as I could stand and proudly say, I’m William Graham from the Frye-Grahams in Ponchatoula, Louisiana. And I share the same genes as everyone else in my family, from great-grandparents down to the tiniest tot. I fit with them. I belong somewhere.

You have no idea how important that is, how deeply reassuring, until you lose it. All my life, up until that moment, I’d had a warm, protective blanket wrapped around me, knitted of aunts and uncles, purled of first and second and third cousins, knot-tied with grandmas and grandpas and greats. That blanket had just dropped from my shoulders. I felt cold, lost and alone.

O’Connor, the old woman had called me. She’d said I had their hair and eyes. She’d mentioned a name, an odd name: Patrona. Was I an O’Connor? Did I have relatives somewhere in Ireland? Why hadn’t I been kept? Why had Alana and I been given up? Where had Mom and Dad gotten us? When? And how had all my talkative, chatty, gossipy aunts, uncles, and grandparents kept such a conspiracy silent? Not one of them had ever slipped. How young had we been when we were adopted? We must have barely been born, because I had no memories of any other life, nor had Alana ever mentioned any strange memories. 

I’m adopted. The thought had me whirling, rootless, in a tornado, and still that wasn’t quite the worst of it. The part that really bit, the part that had its teeth in me and wouldn’t let go, was that the only person I knew for a fact I’d been related to was dead. My sister Alana. My only blood relative in the world, and she was gone. 

I was stricken by an awful thought: Had she known? Had she found out we were adopted and not told me? Was this one of the things she’d meant by, ‘There are so many things I should have told you?’ Had she been here in Dublin, like me right now, feeling this confused and disconnected?

“Oh God,” I said after I’d hung up, and my tears turned to great shuddering, hurtful sobs. I wept for me, for my sister, for things I couldn’t even begin to put into words, and might never be able to explain. 

I don’t know how long I sat there and cried, but eventually my head was pounding too hard for me to weep anymore. I told you back at the beginning of this story that Alana’s body had turned up miles away from The Clarin House in a trash-filled alley on the opposite side of The River Liffey, that I knew exactly where because I’d seen the crime-scene photos, and that before I left Ireland I would end up in that alley myself, saying good-bye to her. 

I dragged myself up off the couch, went to my borrowed bedroom and yanked a ball cap down over my eyes, jammed on sunglasses, grabbed my messenger bag and spear, and went outside to flag down a cab. 

It was time to go to that alley. But not to say good-bye—to say hello to a sister I’d never known and never would: the Alana that was my only true kin, the one who’d been tempered in Dublin’s forge, who’d learned hard lessons and made hard choices. If, after all her months here, she’d stumbled across even half of what I had, I understood why she’d done everything she’d done. 

I remember that Mom and Dad had tried to visit Alana on two occasions. Both times, she’d refused. The first time she’d said she was sick and terribly behind on classes. The second time she’d used a punishing round of exams as an excuse. She’d never once invited me to fly over, and the one time I’d talked about trying to save up the money, she’d instantly told me not to waste it, but to spend it on something I wanted and then go out dancing for her—a thing we used to love to do together—while she studied, and before I knew it she’d be home. 

I understood now what those words must have cost her.

Knowing what I knew was out there stalking and slithering along Dublin’s streets, would I have permitted anyone I loved to come over here and see me? Never. I’d have lied through my teeth to keep them away. If I’d had a brother that was my only blood relative, safe at home, would I have told him about any of this and risked dragging him into it? No. I would have done exactly what Alana had done: protected him to my dying breath. Kept him happy and whole as long as I could. 

I’d always looked up to my sister, but now I had a whole new appreciation for her. I suddenly felt the need to be somewhere I knew she’d been. Some place imprinted by her, and her apartment didn’t fit the bill. Aside from the scent of peach candles and her perfume, I’d never gotten a very strong sense of her there, as if she’d not spent much time in it, except when talking to me on the phone or sleeping. I’d gotten no real feeling for her on campus either, but I could think of one place I knew I’d feel her intensely. 

I needed to go where she’d been run to ground four hours after she’d called me. I needed to confront the final awful grief of standing in the same spot on the cobbled pavement where my sister had drawn her last breath and closed her eyes forever. Morbid, maybe, but you lose a sister and find out you’re adopted and see what you feel compelled to do. 

The cabbie that drove me to the northside didn’t seem real happy about dropping me on Allen Street by myself, but I tipped him handsomely and he went away. I’d seen too many truly scary things lately for a rundown neighborhood to have much of an impact on me, at least not in the daytime, anyway.

The dead-end alley in which Alana’s body had been found didn’t have a name, was cobbled in the old way, with stone that time and weather had heaved and cracked, and stretched a good several hundred yards back from the road. Trash cans and dumpsters were wedged between windowless brick walls of a decaying subsidized-income tenement building on the right and a boarded-up warehouse on the left. Old newspapers, cardboard boxes, beer bottles, and debris littered the alleyway. The ambience was similar to that of an abandoned neighborhood. I had no intention of remaining in the area long enough to find out if the streetlamps still worked. 

Dad didn’t know I’d seen the crime-scene photos he’d tucked beneath some paperwork on his desk. In fact, I had no idea how he’d gotten them. I knew the police didn’t release such things to grief-striken parents, especially not shots so graphic and gruesome. Identifying her body had been bad enough. I’d found those pictures the day before I’d left for Ireland when I’d gone into his office to swipe some pens. 

Now, as I walked to the end of the alley, I was seeing the photos superimposed on the scene. She’d been lying just there, to my right, a dozen feet away from the twelve-foot brick wall that cut off the alley and had trapped her inside. I didn’t want to know if bits of her fingernails were broken off in those bricks from a frantic attempt to climb the sheer face and escape whatever had been pursuing her, so I looked away, down at the spot where she’d died. They’d found her slumped back against the brick wall. I’ll spare you the details I wish I didn’t know.

Driven by some awful darkness inside me, I dropped down onto the dirty cobblestones and slumped into the exact position in which my sister had been found. Unlike in the pictures, there was no blood splashing the stones and brick walls. Rain had washed away all signs of her struggle weeks ago. Here she’d taken her last breath. Here all of Alana Graham’s hopes and dreams had died. 

“God, I miss you so much, Alana!” I felt every bit as brittle as I sounded, and once more the tears came. I swore it would be the last time I cried. And it would be, for quite some time.

I don’t know how long I sat there before I noticed the cosmetic pack Mom had given Alana last Christmas, half-buried beneath the trash. The tiny quilted gold bag had been badly weathered, bleached by the sun and soaked by rain. I pushed aside old newspapers, picked it up, and cradled it in my hands. 

I know what you’re thinking. I thought it, too—that there would surely be a clue in it. That Alana had tucked away some clever reduction of her entire journal or a flash drive that held all the information I needed to know, and miraculously the police had overlooked it and serendipity had steered me to this alley at just the right moment to find it. 

Life is rarely so convenient, as Lecter would say. There was nothing inside the battered pack except for the items Mom had chosen, minus the tiny metal fingernail file. Nothing in the lining, nothing tucked away in a compact or lipstick. I know, because I practically ripped everything apart looking for it.

I won’t burden you with my thoughts of Alana as I sat there, or the grieving I did. If you’ve lost someone, then you know what kind of things go through your head and need no reminder from me. If you’ve not yet lost someone you love—good—I hope it’s a small eternity before you do.

I said good-bye and I said hello, and as I was pushing myself up to go, my eye was caught by the silvery glint of metal near my feet. It was the tip of Alana’s fingernail file, badly scraped and dented. I bent and pushed aside the trash to retrieve it, not about to leave one bit of her behind, and sucked in a sharp breath of disbelief.

I’d comforted myself with the hope that Alana had died quickly. That she hadn’t laid in that alley alone, bleeding to death for a long time. But she couldn’t have died too quickly, because she’d used her fingernail file to gouge something into the stone.

I knelt on the pavement and brushed away the trash, then blew off the dust and grime. I was both disappointed and grateful she hadn’t written more. Disappointed because I needed some major help here. Grateful because it meant she’d died in minutes, not hours. 1247 LaRuhe Jr. was all it said. 

Alana was born before me by just ten minutes, but she never let me forget that she was technically older than me, and she used to call me Junior to tease me about it. So my sister had carved a message for me into the stone with her dying breath. She had known that I would come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter Will searches for the address his sister left for him, and witnesses something that causes his suspicions of Lecter to escalate further.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were the Shades, those lethal little bastards, moving around down in the alley at the edge of the Dark Zone, pulsing at the perimeter as if angry at Lecter for keeping them at bay with his toxic barrier of light. And, speak of the devil….there was the man himself, stepping into the abandoned neighborhood, moving from the safety of his floodlights into complete darkness.
> 
> And he didn’t have a flashlight!

“Inspector O’Duffy, please,” I said briskly. I’d called him just as soon I’d let myself into Lecter’s Books and Baubles. “Yes, yes, I can hold.” I drummed my fingers impatiently on the cashier’s counter at Bedelia’s station while I waited for the duty officer on the other end of the line to transfer my call to the detective who’d handled Alana’s case. 

I had another clue for him and this one was etched in stone: 1247 LaRuhe. I was going with him when he went to check it out, and if he wouldn’t let me, then I’d just have to tail him. Surely with all the slinking around in the shadows I’d been doing lately, I’d acquired some measure of stealth. 

“Yes, Mr. Graham?” The detective sounded harried when he picked up, so I explained quickly where I’d been and what I’d found. 

“We’ve been over this,” he said when I was done.

“Who’s been over what?” I asked. 

“The address,” he said. “First, there’s nothing to prove she wrote that. Anyone might have—”

“Inspector, Alana called me Junior,” I interrupted. “And her fingernail file was right there at the scene, dented and scarred from gouging at the stone. Even without knowing the significance of ‘Jr.,’ I’m surprised one of your people didn’t find it and put two and two together.” Not to mention the cosmetic pack still laying there. Hadn’t they examined the scene at all?

“We saw the address, Mr. Graham, but by the time we were notified of the body, the scene had been contaminated by onlookers. If you were just there yourself, you saw how much trash is in that alley. We could hardly catalogue everything on the pavement. We had no way of knowing if anything in the area originated inside her purse.” 

“Well, didn’t you think it a little odd there was an address gouged in stone right next to her body?” I demanded.

“Of course we did.”

“So? Did you track it down? Did you go there?” I asked impatiently.

“Couldn’t, Mr. Graham. It doesn’t exist. There is no 1247 LaRuhe in Dublin. Not an avenue, street, boulevard, or lane. Not even an alley named that.”

That threw me for a loop. I rubbed my forehead, thinking. “Well, maybe it’s outside of Dublin. Maybe it’s in another city nearby.”

“We tried that, too. We were unable to find any such address, anywhere in Ireland. We even tried variations of the spelling from Laroux to something as simple as La Rue. No 1247 anywhere.”

“Well, maybe it’s in... London or something,” I persisted. “Did you check out other cities?”

Inspector O’Duffy sighed deeply and I could picture him on the other end of the line, shaking his head. “Just how many countries do you think we should search, Mr. Graham?” he asked.

I took a breath and let it out slowly, biting my tongue on: However many you need to in order to find my sister’s killer. When I didn’t reply, he said, “We sent her file to Interpol. If they’d found anything, they’d have notified us by now. I’m sorry, but there’s nothing else we can do.”

After a web search failed to locate the address, I armed myself with spear and flashlights and hurried down the darkening streets to a gift shop/café in the Temple Bar District that offered a wide selection of maps, ranging from beautifully laminated close-ups of Dublin to detailed spreads of Ireland, to the equivalent of Rand McNally road map books. I bought one of each, tossed in England and Scotland for good measure, then went back to my borrowed bedroom and, as full night fell, sat cross-legged on the bed and began searching. A foreign country’s Gardai couldn’t be half as motivated as a vengeance-hungry sibling.

It was nearly midnight before I stopped, and then only because five hours of squinting at tiny print had turned the pounding of my earlier headache into an all-out attack on my skull with small jackhammers. I’d found many variations of LaRuhe, but none at 1247, or 1347, or even 1427, or any other number that seemed close enough that Alana might have made a mistake, not that I believed she had. She’d carved out a message with her dying breath and I just couldn’t see her getting it wrong. There was something here, something I was missing. 

I massaged my temples gently. Headaches aren’t a common thing for me, but when I do get one, it’s usually a killer and leaves me drained the next day. I folded the maps and stacked them on the floor next to my bed. Lecter might know, I decided. Lecter seemed to know everything. I would ask him tomorrow. Right now I needed to take a couple of aspirin and try to get some sleep.

I stood, stretched gingerly, then padded over to the window, pushed the drape aside, and stared out into the night. There was Dublin, a sea of rooftops. Down in those streets was a world I’d never imagined. There was the darkness of the abandoned neighborhood. I wondered if I’d still be looking out this window in a month—God, I hoped not!—and if so, would the darkness have spread? 

There sat three of the four cars of the Brown entourage. Someone had taken the Maybach and closed the doors of the others. All sixteen piles of clothing were still there. I was really going to have to do something about them. To someone in the know, it was the same thing as staring out the window at sixteen corpses.

There were the Shades, those lethal little bastards, moving around down in the alley at the edge of the Dark Zone, pulsing at the perimeter as if angry at Lecter for keeping them at bay with his toxic barrier of light. And, speak of the devil….there was the man himself: stepping into the abandoned neighborhood, moving from the safety of his floodlights into complete darkness.

And he didn’t have a flashlight!

I automatically raised my hand to knock on the windowpane. I don’t know what I was thinking, I guess to get his attention and call him back before he did something stupid. Then I paused, my knuckles half an inch from the glass. Lecter was anything but stupid. He did nothing without a reason. 

Tall, dark, and graceful as a midnight panther, he wore a long black coat, dark trousers and shoes, and blended into the night. Only his golden hair gave him away. 

‘You must never, Mr. Graham, ever enter the abandoned neighborhood at night,’ he’d said not so long ago. Okay, then why was he? What was going on? I shook my head and paid for it instantly, as tiny jackhammers renewed their attack on my skull with vigor. I clutched my skull and stared down uncomprehendingly.

The Shades weren’t paying Lecter the slightest bit of attention. In fact, if I didn’t know better I would have to say the oily darknesses actually peeled back with distaste as Hannibal Lecter passed by.

I’d seen the husks the Shades left. I’d seen the evidence of their voracious appetite. The only thing they feared was light. They kill with vampiric swiftness, Lecter had told me. I’d written that in my journal, appreciating the phrase. 

I watched him move deeper into the abandoned neighborhood, black on black, until he and the night became one. I stared blankly down the alley after him for a long time after he’d gone, trying to make sense of what I’d just seen. There were really only two possibilities I could think of: either Lecter was lying to me about the Shades, or he’d struck some kind of bargain with the life-sucking Fae. 

Whichever it was, I finally had my answer to whether or not I could trust him. That would be a big fat NO.

When I finally turned away, I got ready for bed and crawled beneath the covers. I wasn’t sure of much, but I did know this: I wasn’t going to be asking Lecter any questions about addresses tomorrow.

I woke up the next morning with the answer burning in my brain. Years ago, in some book I’d read, the author had postulated that the human mind was little different from a computer, and that one of the primary functions of sleep was downtime to integrate new program files, run backup subroutines, defrag, and dump minutiae so we could start fresh the next day. While I’d slept, my subconscious had rebooted and was now allowing me to see what I would have seen much sooner if I had not been blinded by inner chaos. 

I scrambled from bed—I didn’t need to turn on a light, I slept with every one of them lit, and would for years to come—and picked up map after map, examining the copyright date. Each was current, as any good tourist map would be, compiled from information collected over the past year. But Lecter had told me the city had “forgotten” one entire section existed—the abandoned neighborhood. That no district of the Garda would claim it, that city utilities would claim no such addresses existed. Did that mean there were streets in Dublin nobody remembered anymore? And if so, had they “fallen off the map,” so to speak? 

If I were to examine another map—say, one from five years ago—would the map look identical to the one I had now? Or would parts of it be missing? Could it be that the answer I was looking for had been staring me in the face all the while from just the other side of my windowpane? 

“Bingo!” I said, circling the area on the map with my pen. “There you are!” I’d just found LaRuhe Street, and—as I’d suspected—it was deep in the abandoned neighborhood.

Last night, when I’d needed a map, I’d gone to the first place I remembered seeing a prominent display. It hadn’t occurred to me that Lecter would have some in the bookstore. Up on the third floor I’d found a large collection of atlases and maps, gathered up a dozen or so, and toted them down to my favorite sofa to begin my search all over again.

What I’d discovered shocked and horrified me. The Dark Zone next to Lecter’s wasn’t the only part of Dublin that was missing. There were two other areas, which had existed on maps in previous years that did not exist on any of them now. They were considerably smaller, and on the outskirts, but there was no doubt in my mind that they were areas that had become Shade-infested, too. Like a cancer, the life-sucking Unseelie were spreading. I couldn’t begin to guess how they’d gotten all the way out in those nearly rural areas, but then I couldn’t begin to guess how they’d gotten here in the city, either. Perhaps someone had transported them from one place to the next, unknowing, like roaches in a cardboard box. Or perhaps.....I’d just had a terrible thought…..was that the basis for Lecter’s truce with the parasites? Did he take them to new feeding grounds in exchange for safe passage? Were they sentient enough to make and keep bargains? Where did the Shades go during the day? What dark places did they find? How small could they be in repose if they had no real substance? Could a hundred of them travel in a matchbox? I shook my head. I couldn’t ponder the horrors of Shades spreading right now. Alana had left me a clue. I’d finally managed to stumble upon it, and all I could think about was finding whatever it was she’d wanted me to find. 

I lay the laminated maps of the city on the table in front of me, side by side, and looked at them a long moment. The map on the right was current; the one on my left had been distributed seven years ago. On the current map, Collins Street was one block over and ran directly parallel to Larkspur Lane. On the map from seven years ago, there were eighteen city blocks between those two streets.

I shook my head, completely freaked-out. This was awful. Did anyone know? Were Lecter and I—and God only knew what Lecter really was; I sure didn’t—the only two with any clue that such things were happening?

‘The truth is, your world is going to hell in a handbasket,’ Lecter had said. Recalling his words, I caught something in them I’d missed before. He’d said “your” world. Not “our” world. Mine. Was it not his world also? 

As usual, I had a million questions, no one to trust, and nowhere to go but forward. I tore a page out of my notebook, laid it over the laminated map and traced out my path, block by block, scribbling in street names. The map itself was too bulky to carry. I needed my hands free. 

LaRuhe was at the end of a zigzagging path, roughly fourteen blocks into the Dark Zone. In retrospect, I’m still stunned that I went into the abandoned neighborhood alone that day. It’s a wonder I survived. I don’t know quite what I was thinking. Most of the time, as I look back on things and tell you my tale, I’ll be able to give you a good idea what was in my head at the time. But this is one of those days that began in a bit of a fog and ended in a worse one. Maybe I was thinking it was still early in the day, the Shades were only a threat at night, and I had my spear, so I’d be safe. Maybe I was numb from so many shocks that I wasn’t feeling the fear I should have been. Maybe, after everything I’d lost so recently, I just didn’t care. Whatever the reason, I got up, showered, and chose my outfit with care, meaning dark colors. I strapped on the new shoulder harness I had found at a leather store when I went out to buy the maps and looked at it in the mirror. It was made to hold a medium-sized hunting knife, but fit my spear head like a glove. After the Gray Man incident I knew I needed to devise a way to carry the spearhead on my person and not in my messenger bag, and this was perfect. Throwing a coat on over the harness, I stuck a couple of flashlights in the pockets, and went to find 1247 LaRuhe by myself. 

It was nearly noon and I heard the quiet purr of Bedelia’s luxury sedan pulling up behind me as I walked into what all sidhe-seers would one day be calling what I’d christened it, what would one day, and not too far off, begin showing up in cities scattered around the entire globe: a Dark Zone.

I did not look back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter Will finds 1247 LaRuhe and makes a chilling discovery as he closes in on 'The Lord Master.'


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how long it took me to get my queasy stomach under control. It might have been five minutes, it might have been half an hour, but eventually I was able to stand up again and forge on. It occurred to me that perhaps I shouldn’t forge on; I should just “run like hell” as Lecter had once counseled me and not look back, but I had to see what was up there. I had to know. I’d come too far to turn back now.

Though it was only two weeks from the day I’d first gotten lost in the eerie, deserted streets of the abandoned neighborhood, it felt like another lifetime.

Probably because it was.

The Will Graham who’d gotten lost in this urban wasteland that first day here had been wandering around clueless. Lecter had called me a walking victim, and that’s exactly what I had been. But today as I traveled through the Dark Zone I was alert, aware. I had flashlights jammed into the pockets of my pants and my jacket and the spear in my hand at the ready. Gone was clueless, strolling Will; the new me moved with determination and focus, all senses heightened as I made my way deeper into the Dark Zone. I understood now what I’d been feeling my first time through: the blend of nausea, fear, and that edgy, intense urge I’d had to run. My sidhe-seer senses had been triggered the moment I’d crossed into the missing eighteen-block section the Shades now occupied. Though the Shades retreated during the day and went somewhere utterly dark, their lightless sanctuary had to be here somewhere in this forgotten place. 

All around me I could feel the presence of Unseelie. This time, there was something more, too. I was willing to bet the little map I’d drawn myself would prove unnecessary. Something was tugging at me from a southeasterly direction, both luring and repelling. 

Fixedly ignoring the dehydrated human husks blowing like tumbleweeds down the fog-filled, deserted street, I left the map I’d drawn myself in the left front pocket of my jeans and went in the direction I was being pulled. I saw the abandoned neighborhood a little differently this time as I walked through it. 

It was a graveyard.

I recalled Inspector O’Duffy’s complaint the first time I’d met him: _There’s been a recent spike in homicides and missing persons like we’ve never seen before. It’s as if half the damn city’s gone crazy._

I could well imagine O’Duffy trying to puzzle out corpses like the one the Gray Man had left in the pub the other night. But here were his missing persons, all around me. I was passing them, block after block. They were outside abandoned cars in neat piles. They were scattered up and down sidewalks, half-buried beneath litter that would never get collected again because these streets didn’t show up on any maps used by city employees. Even if O’Duffy was standing here looking at the remains of his missing persons, he wouldn’t know them for what they were. I had a newfound understanding of just how difficult O’Duffy’s job was. 

The danger of the Dark Zone was this: Although these lanes and avenues wouldn’t show up on any map, there was nothing to keep people from driving down them, or walking in, just as I had on my first day in Dublin. As close as it was to the Temple Bar District, there was a lot of foot traffic, and I’d seen myself just how much of that traffic was tourists too inebriated and full of craic to notice a radical change in environment until it was too late. A car might have a decent chance of getting through at night, with headlamps and interior lights ablaze, so long as the driver didn’t stop and get out for any reason—like to indulge in a drunken pee—but I wouldn’t take that gamble myself. 

I noticed another thing that had eluded me on my first time through: There were no animals here. Not a single hissing alley cat, no beady-eyed rats, not one pooping pigeon. It was truly a dead zone. And those very small husks now made sense to me, too. Shades ate everything. 

“Except Lecter,” I muttered, more deeply aggrieved by that than I cared to admit. The other night when we’d taken on the Gray Man, I’d felt a kinship with my enigmatic mentor. We’d been a team. We’d rid the city of a monster. Maybe I’d fumbled my first try, but the end result had been good, and I’d do better next time. I’d frozen it—he’d stabbed it. No one else would be robbed of their beauty and youth. No more would die horrific deaths at its hands. It had been a good feeling. And I guess in the back of my mind I’d been thinking that when I finally found out who or what had killed Alana, Lecter would help me go after it. I suffered no delusions that the police or a court of law would be able to help me in my quest for justice. I had no doubt her murderer(s?) would be something only Lecter, I, and other sidhe-seers could see, and I only knew of one other sidhe-seer. Not only didn’t I think the old woman would be much help taking down an Unseelie or ten, I didn’t want her help. I never wanted to see her again. I know the old “kill the messenger” adage is hardly fair, but I resented that woman every bit as much as her message. 

I shook my head and turned my thoughts back to my sister. _1247 LaRuhe, Jr._ , Alana had written with her dying breath. She’d wanted me to come here to find something. I hoped it was her journal, though I couldn’t imagine why she would have hidden it here in an abandoned neighborhood. I doubted it was the mysterious, deadly Sinsar Dubh, because—although I was feeling the typical Fae-induced queasiness, which, by the way, I was finding easier to deal with—I wasn’t suffering anything close to the killer nausea mere photocopies of the book had induced. All I was picking up from whatever was push-pulling me in a southeasterly direction was a sense of supernatural danger, but it was muted, as if whatever awaited me was currently dormant.

I wasn’t able to derive much comfort from that because dormant is just another word for “liable to explode at any moment,” and from the way my life had been going lately, if there was a volcano in the vicinity, it was going to spew lava in my face sooner rather than later.

Sighing, I pressed on through the fog. 

1247 LaRuhe was not what I’d expected at all. I’d expected a warehouse or one of those dilapidated tenement buildings that had sprung up, replacing residences in the area when industry had moved in and taken over. What I got was a tall, fancy brick house with an ornate limestone facade smack in the middle of blocks upon blocks of commercial factories and warehouses. The owner had obviously refused to sell, holding his or her bitter stand against the transition and decay of the neighborhood until the very end. The residence looked as out of place here as I would look at a fancy country club.

There were three skeletal trees in the large, foggy, wrought-iron-fenced front yard with no leaves, no birds in the branches, and I was willing to bet, if I dug at their bases, not one worm in the ground. 

This was a wasteland.

I looked up at the elegant residence warily. Someone had painted all the windows black, and I had the creepiest feeling that something was pressed up against those big dark eyes, watching me. 

“What now, Alana?” I whispered. “Am I really supposed to go in there?” I really didn’t want to. It had been a purely rhetorical question, anyhow. There was no way I could turn my back on this place. Alana had sent me here and I was going in, if it was the last thing I did. It occurred to me that it might just be. 

I didn’t bother with stealth. If someone or something was watching me, it was too late for that now. Squaring my shoulders, I took a deep breath, marched up the front stairs, and banged the heavy knocker against the door. No one answered. I did it again a few moments later, then tried the door. Its owner suffered no security concerns; it was unlocked and opened on an opulent foyer. Black-and-white marble floors gleamed beneath a glittering chandelier. Beyond an ornate round table topped with a huge vase of showy silk flowers, an elegant spiral staircase curved up to a second floor.

I stepped inside. Though the exterior was timeworn and in need of things like gutter and roof repair, the interior was furnished with plush chairs and sofas set against palatial columns and pilasters, richly carved marble topped tables, and beautiful amber-and-gold light fixtures. Huge gilt-framed mirrors and paintings of vaguely familiar mythological scenes adorned the walls. 

After listening for a few moments, I began moving through the dimly lit house, a flashlight in one hand and my spearhead in the other, trying to get a mental picture of its inhabitant. The more rooms I glanced into, the less I understood. I’d seen so much ugliness in my short time in Dublin that I’d been expecting more of it, especially here in this desolate wasteland, but the occupant appeared to be a wealthy, cultured person of highly sophisticated tastes and I suddenly wondered if this was where Alana’s boyfriend lived. Had Alana sent me straight to the address of her murderer?

Ten minutes later I found my answer in an upstairs bedroom, beyond a massive bed, in a spacious walk-in closet filled with finer clothing than even Lecter wore. Whoever, whatever the owner was, he bought only the best

Tossed carelessly on the floor, beside a collection of boots and shoes that could have shod an army of Armani models, I found Alana’s address book, photo albums, and two packets of pictures that had been developed at one of those one-hour photo joints in the Temple Bar District. I thrust the address book and albums inside an inner coat pocket but kept the plastic packs of photos in my hand. 

After a quick but thorough look around both the closet and the rest of the bedroom to make sure I wasn’t overlooking her journal or anything else of hers, I hurried back downstairs so I’d be closer to an escape if I needed one. Then I sat down on the bottom stair, beneath the gold-and crystal-encrusted chandelier and opened the first pack of photos.

They say a picture’s worth a thousand words. These certainly were. I’ll finally admit it: Ever since I’d heard the description of Alana’s boyfriend—older, worldly, attractive, not Irish—I’d been having a perfectly paranoid thought. Was I following in my sister’s footsteps, exactly? Right down to the man who had betrayed her? Had Alana been in love with Hannibal Lecter? Was my mysterious host and alleged protector the one who had killed her?

When I’d walked into this place earlier, a part of me had thought, Aha, so this is where he was going when I saw him enter the Dark Zone. This is his real home, not the bookstore, and he’s really a Dark Fae and for some reason I can’t pick up on it any more than Alana could. It would certainly explain those strange flashes of attraction I’d felt toward him on a couple of occasions if he were really a death-by-sex Fae somewhere under all that domineering authority. Maybe there were Fae that could hide it somehow. Maybe they had talismans or spells to conceal their true nature. I’d seen too many inexplicable things lately to consider anything beyond the realm of possibility. 

I’d been vacillating back and forth on the issue: one day thinking there was no way Lecter was the one, the next day nearly convinced he had to be. Now I knew for certain. Alana’s boyfriend was most definitely not Hannibal Lecter.

I’d just taken a photographic journey through a part of my sister’s life I’d never thought to see, beginning with the first day she’d arrived in Ireland, to pictures of her at Trinity, to some of her laughing with classmates in pubs, and still more of her dancing with a crowd of friends. She’d been happy here. I’d flipped through them slowly, lovingly, touching my finger to the flush of color in her cheeks, tracing the sleek line of her long dark hair, alternately laughing and trying not to cry as I got a glimpse of a world I’d never expected to see—of Alana alive in this crazy craic and monster filled city. God, I missed her! Seeing her like this was a kick in the stomach. Looking at them, I felt her presence so strongly it was almost as if she were standing right behind me saying, I love you, Jr. I’m here with you. You can do this. I know you can.

Then the pictures changed, about four months after she arrived in Dublin, according to the dates on the photos. In the second packet of photos there were dozens of Alana alone, taken in and around the city, and it was obvious from the way she was looking at the person behind the camera that she was already deeply in love. Much as it chafed me to admit, the man behind the lens had taken the most beautiful pictures of my sister that I’d ever seen. You want to believe in black and white, good and evil, heroes that are truly heroic, and villains that are just plain bad, but I’ve learned through my studies and internship with the FBI over the past year that things are rarely so simple. The good guys can do some truly awful things, and the bad guys can sometimes surprise the heck out of you.

This bad guy had seen and captured the very best in my sister. Not just her beauty, but that unique inner light that defined her. Right before he’d extinguished it.

I found it impossible to understand that no one had been able to describe him to me. He and my sister must have turned heads all over the city, yet no one had even been able to tell me what color his hair was. It was shimmering copper, streaked with gold, and it fell to his waist. Now, how could people not remember that? He was taller than Lecter, and beneath his expensive clothing was the kind of body a man only got from weightlifting and intense self-discipline. He looked to be somewhere around thirty, but could easily have been younger or older; there was a timelessness about him. His skin was tanned gold and smooth. Though he was smiling, his strange copper eyes held the arrogance and entitlement of aristocracy. The only thing that marred his perfection was a long scar running down his left cheek, from cheekbone to the corner of his mouth, and it didn’t really mar him at all. It only made him more intriguing. 

There were many pictures of them together that had obviously been taken by someone else—yet not one person had been able to describe him to the police or tell them his name. Here, they were holding hands and smiling at each other. There they were shopping. Here, they were dancing on top of a table down in the Temple Bar District. There they were kissing.

The more I looked at the pictures, the harder it was to see this man as a villain. She looked so happy with him and he looked just as happy with her. I shook my head sharply. She’d thought so, too. She’d believed in him right up to the day she’d called and left me her frantic message: _‘I thought he was helping me,’_ she’d said, _‘but—Go_ _d, I can’t believe I was so stupid! I thought I was in love with him and he’s one of them, Will! He’s one of them!’_

One of who? An Unseelie that could somehow pass for human, duping even a sidhe-seer? I wondered again if such a thing was possible. If he wasn’t Unseelie, what was he, and why would he ally himself with monsters? The man was clearly a consummate actor to have fooled Alana. But she’d found him out in the end. Had she grown suspicious and followed him here? To his home in the Dark Zone, smack in the middle of where my Spidey-sense was getting all kinds of warnings about supernatural danger? 

Speaking of supernatural danger, I’d been so intent on investigating the address Alana had sent me to, then gotten so sidetracked by the photos, I’d not realized whatever had push-pulled me in this direction wasn’t even in the house. It was out back, beyond it. And it was getting stronger. Way stronger. Like it had just woken up. 

I slipped the photos back in their envelopes, stuffed them into an inner pocket of my jacket with the rest, and got up. As I hurried through the first floor of the house again, looking for a rear exit, I noticed that there was something really wrong with the mirrors on the walls. So wrong, in fact, that after glancing into the first few, I stopped looking and stepped up my pace sharply. Those surreal-looking glasses were my first taste of the true “otherness” of the Fae. 

I found a back door, let myself out, and headed straight for the half-raised corrugated steel dock door of a warehouse that sat back off the alley about fifty feet behind 1247 LaRuhe. Whatever was pulling me was in there.

I must have been crazy that day is all I can figure. Though I moved with stealth and kept to the side of the entrance, I walked straight in. The temperature plummeted the moment I crossed the threshold and entered the shadowy interior. The building could easily have housed several football fields. It was an old distribution center, with racking systems a good thirty feet high to my left and right, and a central aisle between them, wide enough to drive two delivery trucks down, side by side. The long aisle was littered with plastic-wrapped pallets stacked ten to fifteen feet high that had not yet been unloaded and transferred to the racking. The chipped and scarred concrete was strewn with haphazard piles of wooden crates and forklifts that looked as though they’d been abandoned mid-lift. Far down the long aisle, I could see a stark, heavy light, and hear voices.

I crept toward the light, slipping from stack to forklift to crate, working my way stealthily along, drawn by an instinct I could neither understand nor refuse. The nearer I got, the colder it grew. By the time I reached the third-to-last row of racking between me and whatever was ahead, I was shivering and watching my breath puff tiny ice crystals into the air.

By the second-to-last row of racking, the metal of the forklift I crouched behind was painfully icy to the touch. 

By the last row, I was so nauseated I had to sit down and stay put awhile. All that remained between me and whatever was ahead were stacks and stacks of pallets in a disorganized row that looked as if they’d been shoved back to clear a large area of floor space. Beyond those stacks, I could see the top parts of what looked like massive stones. The dense light that pressed into the gloom where I crouched wasn’t natural. It was a heavy, strange blue light that pulsed, and not one of the objects it was shining on threw a shadow. 

I have no idea how long it took me to get my queasy stomach under control. It might have been five minutes, it might have been half an hour, but eventually I was able to stand up again and forge on. It occurred to me that perhaps I shouldn’t forge on; I should just “run like hell” as Lecter had once counseled me and not look back, but I had to see what was up there. I had to know. I’d come too far to turn back now. 

I peered around the corner of a stack of pallets—and jerked back violently. I eased myself to the floor on legs that were shaky again, my pounding heart, wishing fervently that I’d never gotten out of bed this morning. After a few deep, careful breaths, I leaned forward and looked again. I think I was hoping I’d just imagined it. 

I hadn’t.

Though I’d seen pictures in guidebooks and on postcards, I would have expected to find this kind of thing in the middle of a farmer’s pasture, not in the rear of an industrial warehouse in the heart of Dublin. I’d also gotten the impression they were more moderately sized. This one was huge. I tried to imagine how it had gotten here, then remembered I wasn’t dealing with human methods of locomotion. With the Fae, anything was possible. 

Looming behind about a hundred Rhino-boys and other assorted Unseelie—who threw no shadows in the oppressive, strange blue light spilling from it—was a dolmen. Two towering stones stood upright about twenty-five feet apart, and a single long slab of rock lay across the top, making a doorway of the ancient megaliths. All around the doorway, symbols and runes were chiseled into the stone. Some glowed crimson, others pulsed that eerie blue-black of the stone we’d stolen from Mallucé. A red-robed figure stood facing the dolmen, a deep cowl concealing its face. 

An arctic wind so cold it made my lungs hurt blasted through the stones, chilling more than my flesh; the dark wind bit into my soul with sharp, icy teeth, and I suddenly knew if I had to withstand it for very long I would slowly begin to forget every hope and dream that had ever warmed my heart. But it wasn’t the soul-searing wind or the Rhino-boys, or even the red-robed figure the Fae watchdogs were addressing as “my Lord Master” that had me cowering in shadows. It was that the immense stone doorway was open. And through it was pouring a horde of Unseelie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more clues!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I plastered myself against the stack of pallets as every single one of the new arrivals passed within a dozen feet of me, accompanied by its “trainer.” They were some of the most harrowing few minutes of my life. I got an up close and personal look at things we’ve never even come close to creating in our scariest horror flicks.

I won’t bore you with the details of the monsters that came through the doorway that day. Suffice it to say, there were hundreds of them, tall and short, winged and hoofed, obese and gaunt, all of them pretty much horrific, and as they stepped through, they grouped off, ten or so to each Rhino-boy. From the bits I gathered, the Rhino-boys had been assigned the task of acclimating their new charges to the world. 

My world. 

I cringed behind the stack of pallets, watching, too terrified to move. Finally, the last one came through. With more chanting and the sharp rapping of a gold-and-black scepter upon some of the glowing symbols, the red-robed Lord Master closed the doorway. The symbols went dark and the bitter wind ceased. The light in the warehouse brightened, became lighter somehow, and the Unseelie began casting shadows again. Feeling returned to my chilled face and fingers, and dreams to my heart. 

“You have your instructions,” the Lord Master said, and I wondered how such an evil thing could have such a beautiful voice. 

The Rhino-boys began herding their newly arrived brethren toward the aisle. A group of about thirty assorted monsters remained behind with the Lord Master. I plastered myself against the stack of pallets as every single one of the new arrivals passed within a dozen feet of me, accompanied by its “trainer.” They were some of the most harrowing few minutes of my life. I got an up close and personal look at things we’ve never even come close to creating in our scariest horror flicks. 

After the last of them had marched, slithered, flapped, or crawled down the long aisle and exited the building, I slumped back against the pallets, closed my eyes, and kept them closed. So this was what Alana had wanted me to know: That behind 1247 LaRuhe was a gateway to hell, and here the Lord Master was bringing his dark servants through from their previously inescapable Unseelie prison and turning them loose on our world. 

Okay, now I knew. Just what was I supposed to do about it? Alana had seriously overestimated me if she thought I could do anything about this problem. This wasn’t my problem. My problem was finding the bastard who’d killed her and bringing him to whatever justice I could. If he was human, I might let the courts have him. If he was an Unseelie masquerading as human, he’d die at the end of my spear. That was all I cared about.

_We’ve got to find the Sinsar Dubh_ , Alana had said. _Everything depends on it._

What depended on it? Had Alana wanted me to find the Dark Book because somewhere within its dangerous, encrypted pages was the way to defeat the Lord Master and destroy his Unseelie portal? And shouldn’t this be Dublin’s problem to deal with? I was one person from a small town in Louisiana. Dublin should be responsible for dealing with its own troubles.

Besides, even if I managed to accomplish the impossible and find the Dark Book, how was I supposed to translate it? Lecter had two of the stones necessary, but I had no clue which team he was playing for. Nor did I have any idea where the other two stones were, how to find them, or how to use them—assuming I ever actually managed to get my hands on them. 

What had Alana expected me to do? Commit to staying in Dublin indefinitely, searching for all this supernatural stuff and living in constant fear? Devote my life to this cause? Be willing to die for it? It was one heck of a tall order for a college student, FBI intern, and part-time bartender. I would have snorted if I hadn’t been on the verge of peeing my pants with fear for the past half hour. 

She’d died for it.

I clenched my jaw and squeezed my eyes shut even harder. I’d never measured up to Alana, and I never would. I had no desire to open my eyes. I might see something else she thought I should be responsible for, I thought resentfully. I was getting out of here. I was going to put as much distance as possible between me and the Unseelie portal and the red-robed Lord Master and the whole Dark Zone.

I sighed.

I really was. Just as soon as I took just one last small look around the corner to see if there was anything else I should know. Not that I planned to do anything with the information. I just figured since I was already here, I might as well gather all the intel I could. Maybe I could pass it on to that interfering old woman, or V’lane, and one of them could do something about it. If V’lane really was one of the good guys, then he and his queen should take immediate, decisive action to plug this unacceptable hole between our worlds. Hadn’t Lecter mentioned something about a Compact? Wasn’t there some kind of agreement this violated?

I opened my eyes.

And failed miserably at both my attempt to climb out of my own skin, and my efforts to sink into the floor. Lecter and I had wondered where Mallucé was. Now I knew. Less than a dozen feet away from me, fangs bared, flanked by six beady-eyed Rhino-boys, and they were all staring right at me. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So you are her brother. I told you he would come, Mallucé,” said the Lord Master. “We will use him to finish what his sister began.”

Lecter and I had wondered where Mallucé was. Now I knew. Less than a dozen feet away from me, fangs bared, flanked by six beady-eyed Rhino-boys, and they were all staring right at me. 

Since they’d seen me and I knew I couldn’t escape them, I did the last thing they expected me to do, I exploded up, kicking and slamming my hands into everything I could, well, lay my hands on. Unlike the other night when I’d tried to kill the Gray Man, I didn’t have time to think about what I was doing, I just acted on instinct. It turned out my instincts were amazing. 

I left the spearhead tucked into the harness so I could use both hands. There was something inside me that worked like the missile-targeting system of a stealth bomber, locating and locking onto anything Fae once it was within a few feet of me. It had to be that part of me that made me a sidhe-seer. 

As Mallucé dropped back and let the six Rhino-boys close in, I slammed my palms out in opposite directions, hitting two of them smack in their barrel chests and freezing them. I spun, slammed out again, catching another two in the ribs, then dropped to the floor and slammed out a third time. On my knees, I looked around, assessing the situation. I’d frozen all six of them in five seconds flat. But how long would they stay frozen? That was the critical question.

Mallucé looked startled—I guess he’d never seen a Null in action before—then glided toward me in that sinuous way of his. I reached my hand inside my jacket and started to remove the spearhead from the harness, then remembered what Lecter had said, or rather hadn’t said about how to kill a vampire. Mallucé wasn’t Fae, so I could neither freeze nor stab him and expect it to work. Nor, according to Lecter, would a stake through his heart necessarily do the job, so I didn’t see any reason my spear would, either. I removed my hand from my jacket. I didn’t want to show my ace-in-the-hole until I had no other choice. Maybe, just maybe, I could get close to the Lord Master. And maybe I could use the spear to kill him. And then maybe I could freeze all the Unseelie and outrun a vampire. That was a lot of maybes, but it’s all I could think of. 

I pushed up and began backing away. It seemed it was what the vampire had wanted, anyway. I held his too-bright yellow gaze as I let him back me up past the pallet, onto the rune chiseled floor in front of the dolmen, and into a circle of Unseelie Rhino-boys and assorted monsters. And closer to the Lord Master, which is what I wanted. 

“What is this, Mallucé?” Though he was behind me and I couldn’t see him, I would never mistake the voice of the Lord Master. It was rich, multi-tonal, and musical, like V’lane’s. 

“I thought I heard something behind the pallets,” Mallucé said. “He is a Null, Lord Master. Another one.” 

I couldn’t help it. I had to know. “You mean Alana, don’t you? The other Null, she was Alana Graham, wasn’t she?” I accused. 

The vampire’s creepy citron eyes narrowed. He exchanged a long glance with the red-robed thing behind me.

“And what do you know about Alana Graham?” the Lord Master asked softly, in that melodious voice. It was the voice of something larger than life, an archangel, perhaps—the one that fell.

“She was my sister,” I snarled, whirling around. “And I’m going to kill the bastard that killed her. What do you know about her?”

The crimson cowl shook with laughter. I fisted my hands at my sides to keep from whipping out my spear and lunging for the red-robed figure. Stealth, I told myself. Caution. I doubted I’d get more than one chance. 

“So you are her brother. I told you he would come, Mallucé,” said the Lord Master. “We will use him to finish what his sister began.” He raised his hands as if to encompass the group and addressed all the Unseelie gathered there. “When everything is in place, I will open the portal and unleash the entire Unseelie prison on this world, as I promised you. Restrain him. He comes with us.” 

“Now, that was just foolish, Mr. Graham,” Lecter said, shaking his head, as he dropped onto the floor next to me, his long black coat fluttering. “Did you have to go and tell them who you were? They would have figured it out soon enough.” 

I blinked, stupefied.

I guess the Lord Master, Mallucé, and all the rest of them were just as stunned by the unexpected entrance as I was, because we all gaped at him, and then we all looked up. I just wanted to see where in the world he’d come from. I think they were checking to see if there were any others up there. He had to have been on the ceiling girders. They were thirty feet high. I didn’t see a convenient rope dangling anywhere.

When I looked back down, the Unseelie ruler had pushed back his crimson cowl and was looking at Lecter, hard. He didn’t seem to like what he saw. I gasped, stunned. I stared in disbelief and confusion at Alana’s boyfriend, the Lord Master. The leader of the Unseelie wasn’t even Fae! Even Lecter looked a little thrown.

The Lord Master barked a command, then he turned in a whirl of red robes. Dozens of Unseelie closed in on us instantly. Things got kind of crazy then, and I still have a hard time sorting them out. As his minions cut off any chance of pursuit, the man who’d used and killed my sister and had been planning to do the same to me ordered them to take me alive, or else, and kill the other one. Then I was surrounded by Unseelie and I couldn’t see Lecter anymore. Somewhere in the distance, I heard chanting, and the runes in the concrete beneath my feet and around the dolmen began to glow again. I closed my mind to everything but battle. I fought. I fought for my sister, who’d died alone in a trash filled alley. I fought for the woman the Gray Man had fed on while I’d eaten french fries, and the one he’d consumed two days ago, while I’d watched in helpless horror. I fought for the people the Many-Mouthed-Thing had killed. I fought for the dehydrated human husks blowing down the forgotten streets of the Dark Zone and for the people who would never know what happened to their missing loved ones. And I fought for the naïve twenty-three-year-old omega who’d arrived in Dublin pretty darned sure of himself, who no longer had any idea where he’d come from or where he was going, and who now had Unseelie goo dripping down his shirt. 

The alabaster spearhead seemed to blaze with holy light in my hand as I ducked and twisted, slammed and stabbed. I could feel myself turning into something else and it felt good. At one point I caught sight of Lecter’s startled face, and I knew that if he was looking at me like that, I was truly something to see. I felt like something to see. I felt like a well-built, well-oiled machine with one purpose in life: to kill Fae. 

And I did, one after another. Duck, slam, stab. Whirl, slam, stab. They went down fast and hard. The spear was pure poison to them, and I was getting a weird kind of high off watching them die. I have no idea how long I could have kept it up if they’d all been Fae, but they weren’t and I screwed up. I’d forgotten about Mallucé.

When he crept up behind me, I sensed him there just like a Fae—apparently my radar picked up on anything otherworldly within a certain perimeter—and I spun and stabbed him in the gut. I realized my error instantly although I had no idea how to correct it. The vampire was a more serious threat to me than any of the Unseelie, even the Shades—at least I knew how to drive those life-suckers back: with light. I had no idea what Mallucé’s weakness was, or if he even had one. 

Lecter had talked like killing a vampire was pretty much impossible. For a moment, I just stood there, my weapon buried in his stomach, hoping it would do something. If it had any effect on him at all, I sure couldn’t tell. I stared stupidly into those feral yellow eyes, glowing in that too pale face. Then my wits returned and I tried to pull the spear out for another stab at him, this time in the chest—maybe Lecter was wrong, I had to try something—but the razor-sharp tip had gotten lodged in a knot of gristle or bone or something and wouldn’t yield. 

He closed his hand on my arm. It felt cold and dead. “You little thief! Where is my stone?” the vampire hissed.

I got it then—why he’d not brought it up before when he’d first seen me. He was two-timing the Lord Master and couldn’t risk the Rhino-boys knowing. 

“Ahhh. So, he doesn’t even know you had it, does he?” I exclaimed. The moment I said it, I realized my mistake. Mallucé had more to lose if the Lord Master discovered he was betraying him, than by owning up to inadvertently killing me in the heat of battle. I’d just signed my own death warrant.

I yanked frantically on the spearhead. Mallucé bared his fangs as the weapon gave and I stumbled back. Off balance, I lashed out again—but a millisecond too late. The vampire backhanded me across the face and I flew backward through the air, arms and legs folded forward like a rag doll, just as I’d seen his bodyguard do that night at the House of Goth. I slammed into the side of a stack of pallets that gave about as much as a brick wall. My head snapped back and pain ricocheted through my skull. I heard things in me crack. 

“Will!” I heard Lecter shout.

I slumped down the plastic-shrouded wall, thinking how weird it sounded, him calling me Will. He’d only ever called me Mr. Graham. I couldn’t breathe. My chest was locked tight, and I wondered if my ribs had broken and punctured my lungs. The spear was slipping from my fingers. That arctic wind was back, chilling me body and soul, and I understood dimly that the gate was open again. 

My lids were as heavy as paperweights and I blinked slowly. I couldn’t be dying. I finally knew who’d killed my sister. I’d looked into his face. I hadn’t avenged her yet. 

Lecter swam before my eyes. “I’ll get you out of here. Hold on,” he told me in a slow-motion voice and was gone. I blinked again, heavily. I still couldn’t breathe and my vision was going in and out, especially in one eye. One moment it was all shadowy, then there was Lecter again. He and Mallucé were facing each other, pacing a tight circle. The vampire’s eyes glowed and his fangs were fully extended. 

As my grasp on consciousness failed, I tried to decide what on earth Lecter had just done to Mallucé that had sent the absurdly strong vampire slamming into a stack of pallets and crashing into a forklift; how I’d gotten into his arms, and just where he thought he was taking me at such breakneck speed. To a hospital, I hoped.

I regained consciousness several times during our flight. Long enough, the first time, to realize I hadn’t died, which I found dimly astonishing. The last time I’d seen Mallucé slam someone into a wall, the man had been way bigger than me, and he’d died instantly, bleeding from multiple orifices. I must have muttered something to that effect, because Lecter’s chest rumbled beneath my ear. “The spear did something to him, Mr. Graham. I’m not sure what or why, but it slowed him down.”

The next time I regained consciousness, he said, “Can you hook an arm around my neck and hold on?” The answer was yes—one. The other one wouldn’t move. It dangled limply from my shoulder.

The man could run. We were in the sewers, I could tell by the splash of his boots and the smell. I hoped I wasn’t deluding myself with optimism, but I didn’t hear the sound of pursuit. Had we lost them? All of them?

“They don’t know the underground like I do,” he said. “Nobody does.”

How weird. I was a chatterbox and didn’t even know it, reeling off question after question despite the pain I was in. Or was he reading my mind?

“Not a mind reader, Mr. Graham,” he said. “You think all over your face sometimes. You need to work on that.”

“Shouldn’t I go to the hospital?” I asked muzzily when I woke up for the third time. I was back in bed, in my borrowed bedroom at Lecter’s Books and Baubles. I must have been out for a while. “I think things are broken.”

“Your left arm, two ribs, and a few fingers. You are bruised all over. You were lucky.” He pressed a cold compress to my cheek and I inhaled sharply with pain. “At least your cheekbone didn’t get shattered when he struck you. I was afraid it had. You look a little worse for the wear, Mr. Graham.” 

“Hospital?” I tried again.

“They can’t do anything for you that I haven’t already done and would only ask you questions you can’t answer. They’ll blame me if I bring you in looking like this and you won’t talk. I already set your arm and fingers,” he said, “and I wrapped your ribs. Your face is going to look .…. well, you’ll be fine in time, Mr. Graham.”

That sounded ominous. “Mirror?” I managed weakly.

“Sorry,” he said. “I don’t have one handy.”

I tried to move my left arm, wondering when and where Lecter had added doctoring to his seemingly endless resume. My arm was in a splint, as were several fingers on that hand. “Shouldn’t I have casts?”

“Fingers do well with splints. The break in your arm isn’t acute and if I cast you, it will only cause your muscles to atrophy. You must recover quickly. In case you haven’t noticed, Mr. Graham, we’ve got a few problems on our hands.”

I peered blearily up at him through my one good eye. My right one was swollen completely shut from the contusion on my cheek. He’d called me Will back there in the warehouse when Mallucé had hit me. Despite my doubts about Lecter, and my worries over whatever arrangement he had going on with the Shades, he’d been there for me when it mattered. He’d come after me. He’d saved my life. He’d patched me up and tucked me into bed and I knew he would watch over me until I was whole again. Under such circumstances, it seemed absurd to continue calling me Mr. Graham and I told him so.

Perhaps it was time I did better than “Lecter” myself. “You can call me Will, er... Hannibal. And thank you for saving me.”

One golden brow rose and he looked amused. “Stick with Lecter, Mr. Graham,” he said dryly. “Now you need rest. Sleep.”

My eyes fluttered closed as if he’d spoken a spell over me and I drifted into a happy place, a hallway papered with smiling pictures of my sister. I knew who her killer was now, and I was going to avenge her. I was halfway home. I wouldn’t call him Hannibal if he didn’t like it. But I wanted him to call me Will. I was tired of being four thousand miles away from home and feeling so alone. It would be nice to be on a first-name basis with somebody here. Anybody would do, even Lecter.

“Will.” He said my name and laughed. “Whoever named you chose well as I’ve never met a person more willful than you.” Then his fingers were light as butterflies on my battered cheek and he was speaking softly, but it wasn’t in English. It sounded like one of those dead languages they use in the kind of movies I used to channel-surf through quickly—and now regret not having watched at least one or two of because I probably would have been a whole lot better prepared for all of this if I had. I think he kissed me then. It wasn’t like any kiss I’d ever felt before. 

And then it was dark. And I dreamed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please join me this Thursday for the final chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, Lecter, it’s time,” I said, turning to face him.  
> “I am not helping you shower, Mr. Graham,” he said immediately.  
> “Oh please. As if I’d let you. I meant for questions.”  
> “Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter.

“A little lower. Lower. Yes, right there! Now harder. That’s it. Oh, man, that feels amazing!” I moaned. 

Lecter and I were sitting on top of the bookstore in a lush rooftop conservatory I hadn’t even known was there until Bedelia, who’d shown more distress over my injuries than I’d expected, had told me about it. I spent the late-afternoon hours sprawled in a chaise, pretending to be reading but not really doing much of anything. When blazing floodlights, mounted on all sides of the roof, had come on shortly before dark, illuminating the garden, I’d found a stick and tried to take care of an itch on my back, but with just about every part of my body either broken, bruised, or battered, I had limited mobility. No matter how hard I tried I couldn’t get to the spot that itched without awakening pain in some part of my body. Then Lecter had arrived and I’d wasted no time putting him to work. 

A muscle leapt in his jaw. “Tell me again why I’m doing this, Mr. Graham?” he asked as he continued scratching my back. 

“Because my arm’s broken.” I waved my splint at him, in case he’d forgotten. 

“I don’t think you tried hard enough,” he said. “I think you need to try again. I think if you use your stick and angle your good arm behind you and angle upward, then twist your wrist around like this,” he demonstrated, “I think it’ll work.” 

I gave him a cool look over my shoulder. “You drag me all over the place, making me hunt for OOPs, but do I complain the whole time? No. Deal with it, Lecter. The least you can do is scratch my back while my arm’s broken. It’s not like I’m asking you to scratch my, uh…..feet. Although a foot massage would feel really nice right now. 

He glowered at the prospect of having to rub my feet. 

“Some alphas,” I informed him loftily, “would jump at the chance to rub my feet.”

“I’m sure they would, Mr. Graham,” he said dryly.

He was still calling me Mr. Graham. After all we’d been through. As if he’d not found my map with the circle on it, followed me into the Dark Zone, rescued, splinted, iced, bandaged, and, I think, even kissed me. 

I closed my eyes, enjoying the back scratch while it lasted, arching my spine like a contented cat. I knew how he’d found me. Bedelia had told me she’d called him right after she’d seen me go walking into the abandoned neighborhood. From her guilt-tinged distress over my injuries, however, I was pretty sure she hadn’t called him right away, if you know what I mean. But that was about all I knew. I’d spent most of the three days since I’d gone to 1247 LaRuhe in a deep, drugged sleep, surfacing only long enough for Lecter to feed me something before ordering me to sleep again. 

Parts of my back and hips were bruised, various parts of me were bound and immobilized, my ribs were wrapped and it hurt to breathe, but on the brighter side of things, my eye was almost completely open again. I hadn’t been brave enough to look in a mirror yet, nor had I showered in four days, but I had other things on my mind right now, like some of those questions that had been eating away at me all day. 

“Okay, Lecter, it’s time,” I said, turning to face him.

“I am not helping you shower, Mr. Graham,” he said immediately. 

“Oh please. As if I’d let you. I meant for questions.” 

“Oh.”

“What are you?” I dumped the question on him like a bucket of ice water, and the back scratch was suddenly over.

“I’m not sure I follow you,” he said with one of those elegant shrugs, as I turned around to look at him.

“You dropped thirty feet in that warehouse. You should have broken something. You should have broken both your legs. What are you?”

“A man with a rope?”

“I didn’t see one.”

“I can’t help that.” The look he gave me was dry, bored, and just enough to make me doubt what I’d seen that night. After all, I had been pretty freaked out at the time. I couldn’t absolutely guarantee there hadn’t been one of those sophisticated thin cables thieves always used in movies. I tried another tactic. “You sent Mallucé flying through the air.”

“I’m strong, Mr. Graham. Would you like to feel my muscles?” He showed his teeth but it wasn’t really a smile and we both knew it. Two weeks ago it would have intimidated me.

“I don’t care how strong you are. Mallucé is superstrong. He’s a vampire.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. His followers seem to think he’s dead.”

“Oh, joy,” I said. “One down, only a thousand or so to go.” 

“Don’t celebrate yet, Mr. Graham. Don’t believe anything is dead until you’ve burned it, poked around in its ashes, and then waited a day or two to see if anything rises from them.” 

“You’re kidding. Some things are that hard to kill?”

“Some things, Mr. Graham are impossible to kill. However, I’m not certain Mallucé was one of them. It remains to be seen.”

I fired my next question at him. “Why do the Shades let you walk in the Dark Zone, Lecter?”

“Are you spying on me, Mr. Graham?”

“Serendipity, Lecter. I just happened to be glancing out the window when you happened to be doing something nefarious, which only makes me wonder how many nefarious things you’re doing when I’m not glancing out the window. Where’s the Maybach?”

An instant smile curved his lips; the quick, possessive smile of a man with a new toy. “Matthew Brown didn’t need it any longer. The police don’t even see the—what did you call it—the Dark Zone? It would have sat there forever. And that would have been a waste.”

He had a point but instead I said, “That’s just cold.”

“Spoils of war, Mr. Graham.”

“Couldn’t you have at least moved those piles while you were at it?”

He shrugged. “You quit seeing them after a while.”

I hoped not. It would mean a part of me was as dead as him. “What kind of deal do you have with the Shades, Lecter?”

I expected evasion, even a counter-question, but I wasn’t prepared for the one he lashed back at me with. “Why didn’t you tell me you’d encountered V’lane, Mr. Graham?” he said silkily.

I jerked. “How did you know?”

“V’lane told me.”

“How do you know V’lane?” I demanded indignantly.

“I know everything, Mr. Graham,” he said.

“Really?” I said, saccharine-sweet. “Then who and what is the Lord Master?” Not Fae, that’s for sure. But he hadn’t seemed altogether human, either. 

“Your sister’s boyfriend,” he said flatly. “And knowing that, just what should I make of you?” When I stared at him blankly, he said, “I found a packet of photos in your jacket.”

I nearly smacked myself in the forehead. The pictures! I’d forgotten all about the things I’d looted from the Lord Master’s residence. “Where did you put the stuff that was in my jacket?” I asked. I needed to go over those photos with a fine-tooth comb. There could be all kinds of valuable information in there, like where they went, who they hung out with. I could create a timeline from the date stamps on the photos. Plus, the address book might give me additional names of people to contact here in Dublin for information. 

“There wasn’t anything else in your jacket but the one packet of photos.”

“There was,” I protested.

He shook his head.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

I searched his face. Was he telling me the truth? Had they fallen out while I’d been fighting? Or had he taken them for some reason? With a sinking feeling, I realized I might just have to go back to 1247 LaRuhe again to be certain. 

“I didn’t know the Lord Master was my sister’s boyfriend, Lecter,” I defended. “She didn’t, either. Remember her message? She said he’d been lying to her all along. That he was one of them and she never knew it until then. He tricked and betrayed her,” I said bitterly. “There, I answered your question. Now you answer mine. Why do the Shades let you walk in the Dark Zone?”

He didn’t say anything for a long time. I’d just about given up hope of him answering when he said, “We all have our..... gifts, Mr. Graham. You are a Null. I am ….. other things. What I am not is your enemy. Nor am I in league with the Shades. You are just going to have to trust me on that.”

“It’d be a whole lot easier to trust you if you’d just answer my question.”

“I don’t know why you ask anyway. I could simply lie to you. Instead, look at my actions. Who saved your life?”

“Yeah, well, OOP-detectors don’t work so well when they’re dead, do they?” I pointed out.

“I was managing just fine before you came along, Mr. Graham, and would have continued to do so without you. Yes, you can find OOPs, but quite frankly my life was a great deal less complicated before you appeared in my bookstore.” He sighed. “I miss those days.” 

“Sorry I’ve been such an inconvenience,” I retorted, “but my life hasn’t exactly been rainbows and sunshine since then, either.” We were both quiet for a time, looking into the night, thinking our own thoughts. “Well, at least now I know who killed Alana,” I said finally.

He looked at me sharply. “Did you hear something in that warehouse I missed, Mr. Graham?”

“Well, her boyfriend was the Lord Master and she didn’t know it. She must have followed him one day and found out who and what he was, just like I did. And he killed her for it.” It was so obvious I couldn’t believe Lecter didn’t see it himself.

But he didn’t. Skepticism was written all over his face. “What?” I said. “Am I missing something? Are you saying I shouldn’t go after him?”

“Oh, we should definitely go after him,” Lecter said. “Note the ‘we’ in that sentence, Mr. Graham. If you head off one more time by yourself after something big and bad, I will hurt you worse than the monsters do. I want the Lord Master dead if only for one reason: I do not want any more Unseelie in my city. But don’t assume you know who your sister’s killer is until you’ve got solid evidence in your hand or a confession.” 

I was about to reply to that when I was suddenly so nauseous that I couldn’t speak. Bile splashed the back of my throat without warning and it felt like somebody suddenly poked a knife through my skull—a twelve-inch-long blade I just knew had to be sticking out both temples. I lurched to my feet, crashed into the table, and tried to catch myself. I would have hit the ground and probably rebroken my arm if Lecter hadn’t caught me. I think I vomited. Right before I passed out.

When I regained consciousness, I was lying in the chaise and Lecter was bending over me, his expression stark. “What just happened to you, Mr. Graham?” he demanded. 

“Oh G-God,” I said faintly. I’d never felt anything like that before and never wanted to again. That was it. I was going home. Abandoning it all. Quest for vengeance—over. I quit. 

“Tell me,” he demanded again.

“I c-c-can’t st-stop sh-sh-sh . . .” I trailed off. “Shivering” was what I was trying to say, but my teeth were chattering too hard for me to get it out. My blood was ice in my veins. I was cold, so cold. I didn’t think I’d ever be warm again. 

Lecter shrugged off his jacket and draped it over me. “Better?” He waited all of two seconds. “So? What happened?” he asked impatiently.

“It w-was here,” I finally managed, gesturing with my good arm toward the edge of the roof. Somewhere d-down there. I think it was in a c-car. It was moving fast. It’s g-gone now.”

“What was here? What’s gone?”

With a last violent shiver, I got my chattering under control. “What do you think, Lecter?” I said. “The Sinsar Dubh.”

I took a deep breath and released it slowly. I knew something about that elusive book I’d not known before: It was so evil it corrupted anyone who touched it—no exceptions. “Oh God, we’re in a world of trouble, aren’t we?” I breathed. Though neither of us had brought it up, I knew we’d both been thinking about all those Unseelie who’d come through the dolmen and were even now being introduced into our world, trained to cast glamours so they could interact with us, and prey on us. “When everything is in place,” the Lord Master had said, “I will open the portal and unleash the entire Unseelie prison on this world.” 

I had no idea how big the Unseelie prison was and never wanted to know. But I had an awful feeling we were going to find out.

“Are there more sidhe-seers out there, Lecter?” I asked. “Besides us?”

He nodded.

“Good. Because we’re going to need them.” A war was coming. I could feel it in my bones. A war to end all wars.

And Mankind didn’t even know it.

_The End of Book 1_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my Hannibalized telling of Darkfever by Karen Marie Moning. As I mentioned in my note in Chapter 1, there are other books in this series, and I had planned to continue on with the second book had this story been popular; unfortunately, it hasn’t captured a lot of interest. But for those of you who are now hooked on Ms. Moning’s incredible work and want to know what happens next, here is a free link to Bloodfever, the second book in the “fever” series: http://novelfreereadonline.com/254341/bloodfever. This link will bring the story right up with no need to sign in to anything or download anything. You will just have to use your imagination to substitute out the characters. In Bloodfever Will finds out that the “crazy old woman” is the head of a sidhe-seer organization, and he befriends a young orphan sidhe-seer (who I had envisioned as Abigail, or “Abi”). Will and Hannibal continue their adventures as they search for the deadly Sinsar Dubh. And, of course, V’lane is still causing mischief. 
> 
> To everyone who left a kudo, and for those of you who took the time to leave a comment (especially my regular commenters—you guys are the best and you really kept me motivated!), thank you so much. I’m currently working on another apocalypse story. Until next time, this is EvilAdmin signing out. 😊


End file.
